Je préfère ceux qui résistent !
by FearlessGirl
Summary: Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au Ragoteur, le journal de Poudlard, jusqu'au jour où un certains Mr. Ragot décide de publier la vie amoureuse des serpentards dans le dit journal. HPBZ DMHG RWPP SFTN. Rating T mais M pour le chapitre 7
1. L'article

**Je préfère ceux qui résistent**

**Chapitre I :**L'article

POV Blaise

Mon réveil sonne, me réveillant à 8H du mat. Je me lève paresseusement, m'habille et me rend compte que tous mes camarades de chambres sont déjà sortis. Pff. Je vais encore arriver dernier à notre table et tout le monde aura fini de manger. Je me demande quand même pourquoi ils sont tous si presser de partir manger. M'enfin, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils ont envie de se lever très top pour les admirer et baver en les regardant... Vous vous demander sûrement de qui je parle en disant "les". Ben, en faite, je parle des gryffondors. Et oui, nous, les serpentards, nous nous sommes amourachés de ces stupides lions. C'est désolant je sais, mais c'est ça la vie. C'est de la faute à la vie si Pansy est subitement tombée follement amoureuse de Weasley (je me demande toujours comment elle a fait pour ne serait-ce que trouver Weasley attirant). C'est aussi de sa faute si Drago s'est trouvé un intérêt grandissant pour les intellos (je parle de Granger, là). Et c'est encore une fois de sa faute si Théo n'arrête pas de nous rabâcher la tête avec Seamus Finnigan. Et c'est surtout sa faute si moi, Blaise Zabini, je ne peu m'empêcher de penser constamment à Harry Potter. Je sais ce que vous pensez : nous sommes pathétiques. Le pire, c'est que depuis le début de l'année scolaire (c'est-à-dire depuis un mois et 13 jours) nous n'arrêtons pas de les éviter. Enfin, ils n'arrêtent pas de les éviter, moi je me contente juste de me jeter dans la première classe vide qui me tombe sous la main quand je vois Potter se ramener. Houlà ! Je parle, je parle. Faudrait que je pense à partir manger moi. Je prends mon sac et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se braquent sur moi. Je les ignore et m'assois à ma table à côté de Drago, me sert un vert de jus d'orange (j'aime pas le jus de citrouille), me beurre un toast et là….. BAM ! Milicent se rue vers moi et me jette le journal de l'école, le Ragoteur (mot qui n'existe même pas), en pleine tronche.

« Tu n'aurais pas des trucs à me dire », me lance méchamment Mili.

Je me tourne vers Drago pour demander de l'aide, et c'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'un truc cloche. Drago est là, mais il est livide (livide n'est pas le mot exacte pour décrire la couleur de sa peau en ce moment, je dirais plutôt blanc….ce qui lui donne un air d'albinos) et ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Mon regard se tourne alors vers Pansy qui a les yeux exorbités et qui mâche le même bout de pain depuis plusieurs minutes. En voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvent mes deux amis, je cherche des yeux Théo mais ce dernier n'est pas là…bizarre. Je regarde de nouveau Mili, les autres étant hors-circuit, et je lui réponds :

« De quoi tu parles ?

- De quoi je parle ? DE QUOI JE PARLE ! »

Mon Dieu ! Je n'avais jamais vu Mili comme ça ! Elle a des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les joues rouges et une expression de colère pure dans ses yeux. Le pire, c'est que tout le monde me regarde, qu'Il me regarde (d'ailleurs, c'est moi ou une lueur perverse à traversé ses pupille quand j'ai croisé son regard). Milicent approche subitement sa main de moi et pendant un court instant j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper ou me gifler. Mais à la place, elle prend le journal, l'ouvre à une page et me le tend brusquement.

« Lis ! », qu'elle m'ordonne.

Je m'exécute, ne voulant pas la mettre plus en colère. Elle me montre du doigt un article et je le lis silencieusement. Mais au fur et à mesure que je le lis, j'ai envie d'arrêter, de sortir de la Grande Salle. Ma respiration se fait plus lente. J'ai envie de sortir. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'arrive à les refouler. Mais elles reviennent. Elles reviennent parce que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi Pansy et Drago font ces têtes de débiles. Parce que je comprends le regard que m'avait lancé Harry tout à l'heure. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je continue de lire. Je continue de lire alors que j'ai mal. Je continue de lire sous le regard attentif de toute la Grande Salle (et même des professeurs !). Je continue de lire ce torchon qui me fait presque pleurer.

* * *

_**Sepentards in love !  
**_

_Impossible me diriez-vous. Mais sachez que votre __Mr. Ragot a fait d'énormes recherches et investigations pour vous dénicher l'Impensable. J'ai en effet découvert que nos serpentards préférés, je veux bien évidemment parler de Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, avaient succombés au charme de nos griffondors préférés, Harry Potter, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Hermione Granger et notre si charmant Seamus Finnigan. Avant que vous ne vous disiez que ce qui est écrit ici n'est que pur mensonge, sachez que j'ai des sources sûres qui m'ont tout affirmé et que j'ai moi-même était témoin, sans que quiconque ne le sache, des confessions amoureuses que se font si souvent nos serpentards. Alors , ne les croyez pas quand ils essayeront de vous persuader que tout ce qui est écrit ici est de la pure fiction ou l'imagination d'un détraqué. De plus, si vous voulez des preuves, vous n'avez qu'à leur demander pourquoi depuis plus d'un mois, les serpentards évitent constamment les rouge et or dans les couloir ou dans les classes pendant les cours. Vous pouvez aussi remarquer l'attitude étranges des serpents face aux lions : aucune insulte, aucun coups bats,… C'est à ce demander si nous avons bien à faire à des serpentards ou à plusieurs de leurs clones ratés qui font ressortirent d'eux une image positive et qui les font tomber amoureux des gryffondors. Mais maintenant, trêve de papautis, je vais vous révéler en exclusivité les personnes dont les serpentards sont amoureux :_

_Drago Ma__lfoy aime Hermione Granger_

_Pansy Parkinson aime Ronald "Ron" Weasley_

_Théodore Nott aime Seamus Finnigan_

_et_

_Blaise Zabini aime Harry Potter_

_J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que les serpentards – les serpentards ! – tombent follement amoureux des gryffondors – les gryffonfords – mais apparem__ment, le virus de l'amour peut se faire attraper par n'importe qui, vraiment n'importe qui !_

_ Mr. Ragot_

* * *

Bon, c'est vrai que li comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air de rendre triste quelqu'un. Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais quand c'est de vous qu'on parle, là, ça fait mal, très mal. 

Je détourne mon regard du Ragoteur (Pff. Quel nom débile aussi.) et lève les yeux sur Mili qui, voyant mon air triste, se calme immédiatement et s'assoit devant moi. J'entends les autres élèves qui me regardent et qui chuchotent, qui nous regardent et qui chuchotent (en plus, Pansy et Drago n'aide pas beaucoup, avec leurs expressions de macaque sur leur tronche). Je finis mon petit déjeuner très vite, très très vite et je sors de la Grande Salle, prenant avec moi Pansy et Drago qui ont toujours l'air d'être déconnectés du monde réel. Normalement, on a DCFM, le mardi, en première heure alors je me dirige vers la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal en tirant avec moi les fardeaux que sont Drago et Pansy. Je me demande où peut bien être Théo…..

J'arrive enfin à destination. Pan-pan (j'adore ce surnom, pas vous ? ça me fait penser à ce dessin-animé que j'ai vu quand j'étais petit...) et Dray semblent enfin sortirent de leur état de choc. Pansy s'écroule parterre et ne cesse de se lamenter :

« Ma vie est fichue…Ma vie est fichue…Ma vie est fichue…»

Drago, lui, reste debout et regarde Pan-pan bizarrement avant de la relever et de lui foutre une petite claque.

« Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter, oui ! s'écrie Drago. C'est pas parce que toute l'école, y compris les professeurs, sont au courant de notre….situation…qu'ils faut qu'on pleurniche comme des bébés.

- Mais Drago…, essaye Pansy.

- Y a pas de mais ! On va se ressaisir ! Les serpentards n'ont peur de rien, pas même de l'amour. C'est clair !

Pansy hoche de haut en bas sa tête et essuie les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux. Son visage se referme un peu, mais elle laisse tout de même un magnifique sourire orner son visage. Je me tourne vers Drago et lui demande où est Théo. Mais à peine ai-je pausé cette question que ce dernier se ramène. Je lui demande où il était, mais la cloche sonne et il ne me répond pas, prétextant l'arrivée en masse des autres élèves. Pff. C'est vrai que les autres élèves sont en train de se ramener mais quand même, quelle excuse bidon ! Je m'assis par terre, dos contre le mur, en attendant le Pr. Black.

Ça fait maintenant dix minutes que je suis assis et mon cul commence à prendre froid sur ces dalles glacées (et inconfortables !). Je me lève et oh , le Pr. Black arrive…...accompagné de Potter et de sa clique…….Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! J'avais totalement oublié. J'avais totalement oublié que les gryffondors feraient cour avec nous. Je me tourne vers Dray. Son visage est impassible. Pff. Si seulement je pouvais faire comme lui. Je vois le prof et les Gryphins (vous savez, cette série animée moldue, ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha , j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la faire) marcher lentement, très lentement, très très lentement. Je me demande si c'est pas moi qui les imagine marcher à la Matrix ou si c'est eux qui marchent aussi lentement. Bon, de toute façon, j'ai pas le temps de me poser trop question puisqu'ils sont arrivés devant la porte et que le prof l'ouvre, laissant entrer les élèves. Les gryffondors pénètrent en premier dans le gouffre de la porte (quel hasard !) et les serpentards suivent le mouvement (j'aime pas trop la façon dont j'ai formulé cette phrase). Quand j'entre (après Dray et Pan-pan) je remarque tout de suite quelque chose de bizarre. Les Gryphins (ha ! ha ! ha ! ha !) sont chacun à leur table. Je veux dire, ils occupent tous une table tout seul…et il ne reste aucune table de libre. Je regarde la disposition des Gryphins. J'ai le choix entre m'asseoir avec Granger, Finnigan, Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Potter, Longdubat, Brown, Potter et Patil. Après maintes réflexions (où le nom Potter m'apparaît plusieurs fois), je part m'asseoir avec Longdubat (c'est plus sûr, avec lui, je sique rien) mais à peine eu-je posé un quart de mes fesses sur la chaises que j'entends la vois du Pr. Black parcourir toute la pièce :

« Mr. Zabini, votre place est au côté de Mr. Potter.

- Pardon ? dis-je d'une voix bizarre (faut dire que l'expression que Black avait utilisé est très douteuse : _votre place est au côté de Mr. Potter_).

- Dumbledore a donné des places pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes avec Mr. Potter, Mrs. Parkinson est avec Mr. Weasley (pauvre Pansy), Mr. Nott est avec Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Malfoy avec Mrs. Granger, Mr. Goyle avec Mr. Grabbe, Mr. Thomas avec Mr. Longdubas, Mrs. Brown avec Mrs. Patil. Dumbledore a jugé bon de vous attribuer ces places pour l'entente entre maison.

Après ces mots, le Pr. Black retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Je reprends mes affaires et vais m'asseoir avec Potter. Comme l'a dit Black, c'est pour l'entente entre maison rien de…..Il me vient tout d'un coup une idée déplaisante……Si c'est pour l'entente entre maison, pourquoi Grégory et Vincent sont ils ensembles (à ne pas prendre au sens du terme petit-ami) ? et pourquoi Longdubas, Thomas et les deux autres ne sont-ils pas avec des serpentards. Je suis tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne sens pas une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Je sors enfin de mes pensées et me décide à écrire ce que Black raconte. Une histoire avec les vampires, comme quoi ils sont méchants et qu'il faut pas les….

- Argh !

Je me suis levé d'un coup et crié ce _Argh !_ d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Toute la classe me regarde comme si j'ai pété les plombs. Et je vois Harry qui me regarde de la même façon...avec un air moqueur en plus... Sale petit cafard ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai agi comme un détraqué. Et bien, figurez-vous que votre Harry Potter là, votre grand héros, est en réalité un gros pervers ! J'étais tranquillement assis sur ma chaise à écouter le Pr. Black parler des vampires et tout et tout quand je sentis une main me caresser la cuisse. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'Harry se trompait, que sa main avait glissé... mais quand elle a remonté vers mon entrejambes, je me suis levé d'un coup et vous connaissez la suite... En attendant, tout le monde me regarde. Faut que je trouve un truc et vite. Voilà, j'ai trouvé :

- Pr. Black, par quoi sont attirés les vampires ?

Je sais, la question est stupide, mais au moins, tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Black et plus sur moi. Je me rassois à ma chaise, m'éloignant le plus possible de Potter le Tripoteur et attends la réponse à ma question.

- Les vampires sont plus généralement attirés par les couleurs vives, les beaux garçons et les belles filles…un peu comme vous Mr. Zabini, et si en plus vous avez un sang de bonne qualité, je suis sûre que tous les vampires du monde seront ravis de vous rencontrer, Mr. Zabini.

Mouais, c'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. A présent, j'ai les joues rouges et je ne sais plus où me mettre. J'aurais mieux fait de demander le pourquoi de la disposition de Vincent et Grégory, ça m'aurait donné l'air moins con. Et Potter qui n'arrête pas de me regarder avec _ce_ regard. Je lui lance un regard noir made in Malfoy et détourne mon regard de ce petit macaque (ou devrais-je dire grand macaque, faut dire qu'Harry est plus grand que moi). C'est pas parce qu'il a lu un article disant que j'étais fou amoureux de lui qu'il peut se permettre de me toucher n'importe où (surtout à cette zone _là_ !).

Oubliant la perversité de Potter, je tourne mon regard dans toute la classe et arrête mes yeux sur Théo. Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire traverser mes lèvres. Pauvre Théo, Finnigan le déconcentre tellement qu'il a de petits tremblements aux mains et du mal écrire avec sa plume. Je continue de sourire en voyant Pansy, le visage rouge et sa plume qui lui glisse toujours des doigts à cause de ses mains moites dû de la proximité de Weasley. Puis, je sens une présence non autorisée sur ma cuisse et mon sourire se fige. Je baisse les yeux et ne suis que moyennement surpris d'y découvrir, encore une fois, la main de Potter. J'ai une soudaine envie de donner des gifles. Bon, on respire Blaise. On prend doucement la main d'Harry….Oh ! mon Dieu ! qu'elle est douce….et on la retire. Voilà ! C'est fait ! Mais je me sens quand même assez bête. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances et ce dernier mois à espérer que Potter me touche ou me remarque et quand il le fait, je le repousse. M'enfin, le repousse c'est un bien grand mot. Apparemment, Potter ne semble pas comprendre puisqu'il _remet_ sa main sur ma cuisse. Je souffle une fois et je m'apprête à lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas de sa main sur ma cuisse quand il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien (il fait doucement monter sa main vers mon intimité)…Laisse toi faire.

Sa main continue de monter et je le regarde bizarrement. Elle allait arriver jusqu'à destination quand BAM ! Le Pr. Black, occupé à écrire au tableau (Pff. Pourquoi il utilise pas la magie ce crétin, ça éviterait à certains de ses élèves de se faire agresser sexuellement), et tous les autres, se tournent brusquement vers la table que je partage avec Potter. Potter qui justement arbore une jolie marque rouge en forme de main sur sa joue gauche. Tout le monde nous regarde avec des yeux ronds, se demandant comment j'ai pu gifler leur Sauveur. Black est le premier à sortir de son état de choc et se met à me parler :

- Mr. Zabini ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'aime pas les Peloteurs, répondis-je en reportant mon regard vers lui.

- Les peloteurs ? répéta Black en pâlissant et en regardant son filleul avec des yeux ronds (en faite, toute la classe regarde Potter avec des yeux ronds mais pas pour la même raison).

- Oui, les Peloteurs. Vous savez, ces petites bestioles en formes de miniscules pelotes. En faite, Potter en avait une grosse sur la joue gauche.

- Ah ! Les Peloteurs, dit le débile qui me sert de professeur de DCFM. Mais..., continue le débile, je n'ai pas vu de Peloteurs dans...

Et c'est à ce moment que décide de sonner la cloche. Je range en quatrième vitesse mes affaires alors qu'Harry prend tout son temps et qu'il n'arrête pas de me regarder avec cette lueur…bestiale…dans les yeux. Je décide de l'ignorer et de partir mais à peine ai-je fait un pas en direction de la porte que Black m'appelle :

- Blaise (Blaise ? Ce prof n'appelle ses élèves par leur prénom que quand…) je voudrais que tu restes. J'ai besoin de te parler.

J'hoche la tête pour dire que j'ai compris et m'appuie sur une table en attendant que tout le monde s'en aille. Par tout le monde, je veux dire Potter qui, apparemment, veut prendre tout son temps pour sortir. Après un certain temps, il se décide enfin à partir. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me lance un clin d'œil coquin auquel je réponds par un nouveau regard noir made in Malfoy.

A la sortie d'Harry, le Pr. Black se dirige vers moi.

- Dis moi Blaise, est-ce que tu te choutes ?

- Quoi ?

J'ai les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mon prof de DCFM vient bien de me demander si je me choutais.

- Est-ce que tu te drogues, Blaise ?

- Moi ? Non ! Jamais !

Black me regarde avec suspicion. Faut dire que la façon dont je lui ai répondu, mi-hésitant et mi-bafouillant, peut donner des doutes.

- Tu en es certain Blaise ?

- Bien sûre que oui !

- Vraiment ? Parce que tu as été bizarre tout le long du cours (c'est sûre, avec son filleul qui n'arrêtait pas de me tripoter) et tu as même été jusqu'à imaginer un Peloteur sur la joue d'Harry !

Je renifle à l'entente du nom qui fait chavirer mon coeur mais qui pour l'instant m'irrite. Black lève un sourcil et je me rend compte que j'aurais pas dû renifler. Il doit penser que je me suis pris une ligne et que je renifle à cause de ça (j'ai souvent vu à la télé que les drogués qui renifle leur drogue n'arrêtent pas de renifler après).

- Je vous assure Mr. Black que je prends pas de drogue.

Un temps passe...Fou ! Ce prof est fou ! Moi, me droguer ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et c'est ce même fou qui me regarde à l'instant avec insistance avant de me donner la permission de sortir.

Quand je sors de la classe pour me rendre au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je me sens soudainement plaqué au mur et des lèvres viennent s'écraser contre les miennes. Je repousse la personne et devinez qui je découvre ! Harry Potter en personne !

- Non mais t'es malade ! je m'écrie.

- Pourquoi t'es si en colère ? dit-il avec un sourire. Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien.

Il s'approche encore de moi et encore une fois je le repousse.

- C'est pas parce que je t'aime Potter que je deviens automatiquement ta pute !

- Je sais.

Je dois virer dingue. Le type dont je suis amoureux me fait une véritable proposition et moi, je la décline, comme le con que je suis. Je le regarde encore quelques secondes puis, je reprends mon sac qui était tombé quand j'avais "rencontré" le mur et je m'en vais vers mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais avant que je prenne le tournant qui séparait ce couloir à celui de mon prochain cours, Harry me lançe :

- Je préfère ceux qui résistent !


	2. Oublier ? Mais comment ?

**Je préfère ceux qui résistent !**

**Chapitre I****I :**Oublier ? Mais comment ?

Je suis dans les toilettes des garçons. Je n'ose pas sortir. Ma vie est finie. J'ai trop honte pour mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors de ces toilettes. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne pensera à venir me chercher ici. Oui, c'est ça ! Et quand ils me retrouveront, je serais déjà mort de faim. Mort de faim dans cette miniscule petite cabine…Je peux même pas m'empêcher de penser aux évènements qui m'ont conduits jusqu'à ces toilettes….et voilà, je pleure….peut être que je pourrais rentrer chez moi et prendre des cours par correspondance ou alors avoir un précepteur comme ça, je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard. Et surtout, je ne le verrais plus jamais. Enfin, ne plus le voir, c'est un bien grand mot puisque je continuerais à voir sa photo dans les journaux ou dans les magazines people sorciers. Tant pis, je lirais que les magazines et les journaux moldus. Ce sera facile pour moi de m'en procurer puisque mon demi-frère, Lucien, vit côté moldu, à New-York. J'aurais qu'à aller habiter chez lui jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Ce qui fera approximativement deux ans, puisque j'ai quinze ans…..Rrrrrrr !...et ces larmes qui n'arrête pas de couler ! J'en ai assez ! Si seulement on pouvait changer le passé !

Quelques heures plus tôt

Ça fait deux jours. Deux jours que l'article a été publié dans le Ragoteur. Deux jours qu'Harry n'arrête pas de me faire du rentre dedans (quoique je ne devrais pas me plaindre de cette situation, en plus je commence à trouver drôle ce petit jeu). Deux jours que le Pr. Black n'arrête pas de me surveiller croyant que je suis un toxicomane. Et ça fait deux jours que j'ai attrapé un petit rhume. Eh, oui. Ça devait arriver. Tous les ans, au milieu du mois d'octobre, j'attrape un rhume. C'est inévitable. Alors, je me retrouve ici, à l'infirmerie, à 9H du mat, en attendant que Pomfresh me donne mon médicament pour soigner ma maladie annuelle. Ah ! Elle revient.

- Voilà pour vous Mr. Zabini, dit-elle en me tendant un petit sachet rempli de poudre blanche. Vous diluerez une cuillère à soupe de cette poudre avec un gros bol d'eau chaude trois fois par jour. Est-ce clair ?

Je réponds que oui et elle me tend le petit sachet. Je pars et une fois sorti, j'ai soudainement une envie pressante de me moucher. N'aillant pas de mouchoir sur moi, je décide donc de renifler pour empêcher ma muqueuse de remonter mes narines (je sais, c'est très sal, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ?).

En chemin vers mon dortoir, je rencontre le Pr. Black que je salue poliment. Celui-ci s'arrête tout d'un coup et me regarde avec des yeux ronds…..Un temps passe……Le regard de Black se baisse sur mon sachet………Oh ! Non !...Black croit que je suis chouté ? Faut dire qu'à sa place, j'aurais eu des doutes moi aussi….moi avec un visage pale, des yeux rouges (dû à mon rhume, mais ça, Black le sait pas), un état de reniflement intense et, pour couronner le tout, un sachet de poudre blanche à la main. Je range, ou plutôt cache, le sachet dans une des mes poches, souri à Black et pars vite, très vite.

J'arrive enfin à la salle commune des serpentards, me dirige tout droit vers mon dortoir et me couche sur mon lit. Vous ai-je déjà dit quel jour nous somme ?...Non ? Eh, bien, nous sommes jeudi. Et vous savez quel cours nous avons en première heure le jeudi ? Soins aux créatures magiques ! En commun avec les gryffondors !

J'entends Drago et Théo se lever. Tiens, tiens…depuis que toute l'école est au courant de nos petites amourettes, ils se lèvent beaucoup plus tard….Je les regarde se lever et se préparer pour aller à manger. Moi, j'ai déjà préparé mon sac, alors je les attends. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je me lasse et sors dans la salle commune des serpentards. Chouette ! Y a Mili ! Vous ai-je déjà parlé de Milicent Bulstrode ? C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle a une année de plus que moi, mais y a pas trop de différences alors…. Je lui fait salut de la main. Signe auquel elle répond par un vague grognement. Mili m'en veut toujours pour ne pas lui avoir parler de mon béguin pour Potter. Je m'avance vers elle et m'assois en face de son fauteuil.

- Salut Mili, ça va ? je lui demande.

- Autant qu'on peut l'être après avoir découvert que votre meilleur ami a oublié de vous faire part d'une information capitale à propos de ses histoires de cœur.

Elle avait répondu d'un air grognon. Mouais, bonjours la discussion ! Mais bon, je vais quand même tenter de faire la causette.

- Alors, ça va en classe ? je tente.

Mili hoche la tête, puis son regard s'illumine. Elle attrape mon bras et elle m'entraîne en dehors de la salle commune. Nous marchons pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de s'arrêter au milieu d'un couloir désert.

- Dis moi, Blaise. Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Potter ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste une plaisanterie ?

- Ben… (et voilà ! j'ai le visage en feu maintenant)…Ouais.

- Ouais à quoi ?

- Ouais à j'aime vraiment Potter.

J'ai les joues toutes rouges. J'ai pas besoin de le voir. Je le sens. J'ai les joues toutes rouges (au moins ça cache la pâleur de mon visage dû à mon rhume). Et Mili qui me regarde avec des yeux attendris !

- Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle. Que c'est mignon ! Dis, comment tu….

Elle va ajouter quelque chose mais des bruits de pas l'interrompent. Elle se tait immédiatement et regarde qui se ramène. Je me retourne un peu pour voir aussi qui arrive et devinez qui c'est ! Sir Potter en personne. Je cache ma joie de le voir et essaye de me rappeler l'épisode pelotage en cours de DCFM pour rester impassible (en faite, j'essaie d'imiter Drago pour le masque froid made in Malfoy mais ça fonctionne pas). Je vois Potter qui me regarde avec un sourire carnassier mais ce sourire se fige lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers Mili. Puis, je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé. Harry (vous ne trouvez pas ce prénom magnifique ?) se met tout d'un coup en colère et nous regarde (ou peut être qu'il regarde Milicent, je sais pas trop) avec des yeux noirs. Et là, il fonce sur nous. En le voyant, je veux me décaler, mais je me rends compte que Mili me tient toujours le bras et elle, elle ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher alors BAM ! (vous trouvez pas qu'il y a beaucoup de BAM ! qui m'arrive ces derniers temps ?).

- Non, mais t'es malade Potter ! crie Milicent en se frottant le bras.

Potter nous avait percuté au bras et Mili fut propulsée contre le mur et moi j'étais tombé parterre. Je vois Potter qui se retourne d'un demis.

- Je vous avais pas vu, dit-il.

Et il s'en va. Mili est prêt à le sauter dessus quand la sonne cloche. Je me relève tant bien que mal (c'est que j'ai mal au cul, moi !).

- Bon, Mili, faut que j'y aille.

- Ouais, c'est ça, me répond-t-elle toujours en se frottant le bras. Vraiment très sympa, ton petit copain.

Et elle s'en va elle aussi. Je reste seul pendant plusieurs secondes et me décide enfin à partir en Soins aux créatures magiques. Mais je pars d'abord récupérer mon sac.

J'arrive au cours en dernier. En plus, à cause de Mili, j'ai pas pu manger mon petit déjeuner. Rrrrr !

- Tiens, Mr. Zabini. On ne vous attendait plus, me dit Hagrid.

- Désolé, Pr., mais je me suis fait foncé dessus par un animal.

Tiens, prends ça dans ta tronche ! M'enfin, c'est pas malin d'avoir répondu ça aussi. Maintenant, le prof et les élèves me regardent avec des yeux éberlués. Sauf Potter. Lui, il me regarde pas du tout. Je me mets à côté de Drago.

- Blaise ? me demande Dray.

Je le regarde pour lui dire que je l'écoute.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu manger ?

- J'étais avec Mili.

Il hoche sa tête et me tend le Ragoteur.

- Lis l'article de Mr. Ragot.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il me presse alors le pas et ouvre le journal et me pointe du doigt un article.

* * *

_**Serpentards toujours in love**_

_Chers lecteurs, depuis mon dernier article, j'ai trouvé d'autres preuves prouvant le béguin des serpentards envers les gryffondors. En effet, lors du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, nos jeunes amoureux m'ont permis d'amasser des tonnes de preuves contre eux. J'ai prix l'initiative de prendre des photos pendant le cours de DCFM et voilà ce que je peux vous offrir :  
_

* * *

Le reste ne sont que des photos de nous prises pendant le cours. On y voit Pansy et ses mains moites, Théo et ses tremblements, Drago et….son impassible visage (Ah ! si je pouvais faire comme lui) et moi. Apparemment, Mr. Ragot m'aime bien puisque, à l'inverse des autres, je bénéficie de deux photos. Une où on me voit sauter comme un débile de ma chaise et une autre où je fous une claque à Potter. Mr. Ragot avait même écrit une légende en dessous de la photo :

* * *

_Apparemment, Zabini a trouvé un moyen d'avoir un contact physique avec Potter : la gifle. Et oui, c'est le meilleur moyen qu'il a putrouver. Espérons qu'il en trouvera d'autres. Espérons le pour les pauvres joues du Survivant._

_Mr. Ragot_

* * *

Bien. Au moins, il n'a pas parler de ma petite conversation avec le Pr. Black. La honte que j'aurais eu ! J'imagine déjà ce que Mr. Ragot aurait écrit : _Mais le saviez-vous ? Il semblerait que notre petit Blaise soit aussi un toxicomane. J'ai en effet surpris une conversation entre lui et le Pr. Black où notre honorable professeur accusait son élève de se chouter. Voici leur conversation entière :_

_- Est-ce que tu te drogues, Blaise ?_

_- Moi ? Non ! Jamais ! répond le dit Blaise avec hésitation et quelques bafouillages._

_Black regarde Zabini avec suspission. _

_- Tu en es certain Blaise ?_

_- Bien sûre que oui !_

_Le Pr. Black regarde son élève avec instance, ne le croyant certainement pas – qui le pourrait à cet instant ? – mais laisse finalement Zabini sortir de la classe. Celui-ci sort avec précipitation, peut être un peu trop même pour un mec totalement clean !_

Je me mets à me marrer tout seul en repensant au mini article que je venais de me faire et je lève les yeux pour prêter attention au cours………Silence intense……….Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement (même Dray, Pan-pan et Théo !)………Tous les regards sont toujours sur moi………..Pourquoi ils me regardent tous au fait ? Je questionne du regard Pansy. Elle me répond en murmurant :

- T'as dit que tu te choutais. D'ailleurs, t'avais l'air de légèrement déconner.

Je deviens soudainement très pâle. J'ai pensé tout haut ? Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Tout le monde croit que je me drogue ! C'est pas possible ! Et tous ces crétins qui continuent de me fixer comme si je suis en ce moment même sous l'effet d'une drogue. Quoique qu'avec mes yeux rouges (le rhume, rappelez-vous) c'est pas difficile à croire. Souffle Blaise. Souffle. Souffle. Trouve une solution. Vite !…….Plus vite ! Mais aucune ne me vient à l'esprit. Je croise le regard d'Harry et ce que j'y lis me fit frissonner. Un mélange de dégoût, de haine et de colère se déchiffre dans ses pupilles vert émeraude. Je détourne les eux rapidement. Ce regard m'a glacé et des larmes essaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. Je me lève lentement et pars du cours. J'entends vaguement Hagrdid m'interpeller et me dire de revenir immédiatement dans sa "classe". Arrivé à l'intérieur du château, je cours et m'enferme dans une des cabines des toilettes des garçons. Une fois en "sécurité", je m'apitoie sur mon sort.

Voilà comment j'en suis arrivé à m'enfermer et à chialer dans les toilettes.

Et vous savez ce qui m'a fait le plu mal ? Ce n'est pas le nouvel article de Mr. Ragot (ce type, si je tombe sur lui, je lui explose la tête !). Ni le fait que toute ma classe, et bientôt toute l'école grâce à Patil et Brow, pensent que je suis un junkie qui se la pète grave. Non, c'est plutôt le regard de pure haine que m'a lancé Harry. Je dois être pitoyable, à me lamenter comme un poufsouffle. En tout cas, je sèche vite fait mes larmes et arrête de renifler (Rrrrr ! ces même reniflements qui m'ont causé tant de tort !) car j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'est caché ici, Pr. Rogue ? tonne la voix de Dumbledore.

Et merde ! Moi qui espérais mourir de faim avant que l'on ne me trouve. C'est bien ma veine, tiens ! Mais ! Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils cherchent !

- Eh bien, répond notre directeur de maison, Mr. Zabini (Bon ! apparemment, mon très peu de chance a décidé de ne pas se montrer aujourd'hui) n'était ni dans son dortoir, ni sur la tour d'astronomie (Pff. Rogue, le seul moyen pour moi de monter sur la tour d'astronomie alors que je sèche les cours et que je pleure comme une madeleine, c'est de me suicider), et Rusard a cherché dans tous les placards et classes vides possibles du château et il était introuvable. Alors, il ne reste plus que les toilettes des garçons où Mr. Zabini peut se cacher…..à moins qu'il ait voulu visiter celles des filles mais suite à certains articles, j'en doute.

Argph ! Comment ça _suite à certains articles j'en doute_ ! Non, mais pour qui il se prend lui ! Calme, Blaise. Calme. Ne laisse pas l'émotion te submerger et te faire faire n'importe quoi. C'est l'une des choses importantes que j'ai apprises de Drago dans la bonne attitude made in Malfoy.

Je sens qu'on s'approche de ma cabine. Une main essaie de l'ouvrir mais elle est verrouillée.

- Albus, je crois que j'ai trouvé où se cache notre petit zigoto ! s'exclame Rogue

Les pas de Dumbledore se rapprochent de ma cabine. Je ramène mes genoux vers mon buste et attend l'inévitable en fermant les yeux. J'entends un sort murmuré à voix basse et le cliquetis du déverrouillage de la porte se fait percevoir. La porte s'ouvre lentement et……deux bras m'agrippent par la taille et je sens qu'on me tire vers l'arrière. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et me retrouve dans une autre pièce, un mur devant moi, et dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui d'ailleurs sent extrêmement bon. Une belle odeur sucrée. Comme si on se retrouvait dans une pièce remplie de bonbons. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'arrive à sentir cette odeur alors que j'ai un rhume….Je reste sans bouger dans les bras de l'inconnu puis me dégage très lentement (Ben ouais, faut laisser le plaisir durer le plus longtemps possible) et me retourne vers la personne derrière moi….Devinez qui je vois…..Potter.

- Potter ?

- Ben alors, Blaise, c'est comme ça qu'on remercie son sauveur et accessoirement petit-ami ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Petit-ami ? Une envie irrésistible de sauter dans ses bras me parcourent mais je me rappelle brusquement le regard qu'il m'a lancé en Soins aux créatures magiques. Et je le regarde avec des yeux plus sombres.

- Mon petit-ami ? T'as dû trop fumer, toi, ces derniers temps.

- C'est toi le drogué ici, pas moi.

Il a dit ça d'un ton méchant et colérique. Je me disais bien que son truc de petit-ami n'était pas réel. Je le regarde d'un air peiné et je me lève. Je me dirige vers la sortie quand Potter me plaque contre un mur (ce mec a une obsession des plaquages au mur ou quoi ?) et approche sa tête de la mienne.

- C'est à cause de Milicent Bulstrode ? me demande-t-il avec hargne.

- Quoi ?

J'essaie de me dégager mais il se colle encore plus à moi.

- Tu sors avec elle ?

- Va te faire soigner ! dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je commence à avoir peur. J'essaie de le repousser mais il est bien plus grand et bien plus fort que moi.

- REPONDS-MOI !

J'arrête tout d'un coup de gesticuler et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux, normalement vert émeraude, sont à présent d'un vert tellement sombre qu'ils m'envoûtent. Je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de son regard. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue et je ferme mes paupières. Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes et une langue vient quémander l'ouverture de ma bouche. Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'atitude de ce mec ! D'abord il me poursuit à travers tout Poudlard pour me faire des proposition pour partager un lit avec lui. Ensuite il me bouscule et me regarde comme s'il me haïssait et maintenant il m'embrasse ! J'ouvre tout de même ma bouche et me laisse aller au baiser. Je gémis légèrement tellement c'est bon. Le _French kiss_ aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps si la porte ne c'était pas ouverte brusquement. En effet, Dumbledore et Rogue était entré soudainement dans la pièce et Harry c'était éloigné de moi à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Ah ! Mr. Zabini ! s'exclame le directeur de Poudlard. On vous a enfin trouvé et….Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Dumbledore regarde son petit protégé avec des yeux surpris.

- Moi ? répond Harry d'une voix calme. Rien. Je passais dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu un bruit provenant de cette salle de classe et je suis entré pour voir ce que c'était. J'ai découvert Zabini à l'intérieur et c'est à ce moment là que vous êtes entrés, vous et le Pr. Rogue.

Un temps passe où personne ne parle. Je regarde discrètement Harry mais celui-ci m'ignore royalement.

- Bon, ben, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-il après un moment.

Après ces mots, il sort, me laissant seul avec Dumbledore et Rogue.

Je sors à l'instant du bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'a parlé pendant des heures et des heures sur les risques à prendre des drogues ou tout autre toxines. Pff. J'avais beau lui répéter plusieurs fois que j'étais pas un junkie et que ma tronche de drogué en manque (vous vous souvenez, les yeux rouges et le teint blafard) était dû à mon rhume, il arrêtait pas de me regarder avec ses yeux où luisait une lueur disant : _ce n'est rien mon petit, tout le monde commet des erreurs un jour_.

En tout cas, je suis hyper content d'être sorti de son bureau où la seule chose qui me faisait plaisir était son phénix. Heureusement, n'ayant pas de preuves de ma dépendance à la drogue (qui sont d'ailleurs inexistantes puisque je ne me drogue pas !), le directeur n'avait pu me donner qu'une semaine de colle avec Rogue. Je sais. Une semaine, ça peut paraître beaucoup, mais pas quand on est à serpentard et que votre surveillant est Rogue. Avec lui, on ne se sent pas vraiment collé puisqu'il ne nous donne que des travaux dérisoires qui ne prennent que dix minutes à se faire faire.

C'est donc d'un pas de pure joie que je me dirige vers ma salle commune. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est 13H. Je ne m'étonne donc pas de ne voir personne dans mon chemin vers l'antre des serpentards. Je marche déjà depuis une bonne minute quand j'aperçois Harry qui s'avance vers moi. Je lui fais un grand, très grand sourire. Je suis content de le revoir. Je me souviens encore du baiser qu'il m'a donné…Mmmmm ! Un délice. Malheureusement, mon sourire se crispe légèrement quand je vois le regard qu'il me jette. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se décide à parler :

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe vide ?

J'hoche la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire oui.

- Alors oublie tout !

Et il part, mais je l'attrape par le bras.

- Quoi ?

J'ai dit ça d'une toute petite voix. Potter dégage violemment son bras de ma prise et me lance agressivement :

- Ecoute Zabini ! Tu vas oublier tout ce qui c'est passé dans cette salle !

- Mais…

- JE NE T'AIME PAS ! me crie-t-il.

Je reste là sans bouger. Potter me pousse hors de son passage avec brusquerie et s'en va. Je m'adosse contre le mur et me laisse glisser à terre. C'est à ce moment que mes larmes décident de couler... Avec elles, je pourrais faire du désert du Sahara un énorme lac... Je reste là à pleurer, je ne peux pas m'arrêter parce que...Oublier ? Mais comment ?


	3. Pavarti Patil, ma cavalière pour le bal

Excusez-moi pour le retard mais hier, mon inspiration a décidé de me laisser tmbé. Elle n'a décidé de revenir me voir que le soir, du coup c'était trop tard pour updater. Et aujourd'hui, le cahp 3 était fini à 10 h 30 mais c'est l'internet qui a décidé de me lâcher et j'ai dû attendre 20 h pour updater. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra. Eh, oui ! Harry est un petit con qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de se faire qimer par Blaise. Mais vous inquiétez pas, il s'en rendra compte dans les prochains chaps !

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFearlessGirlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

**Je préfère ceux qui résistent !**

**Chapitre I****II :**Pavarti Patil, ma cavalière pour le bal

Je suis toujours assis parterre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, à pleurer. Je suis là depuis au moins dix minutes. J'entends des pas qui marchent dans ma direction. Je suis tellement déprimé que je reste là sans bouger. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent soudainement.

- Blaise ! Je te cherchais partout ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annon……Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je tourne la tête en direction de la personne et voit Drago qui s'approche de moi à grands pas. Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes et remarque qu'une personne est avec lui. C'est Granger. Je commence à deviner ce qu'est cette grande nouvelle. La gryffondore s'approche elle aussi de moi et ouvre de grands yeux :

- Zabini ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je les regarde fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux embués de larmes. Je leur dis ou je leur dis pas ? J'hésite un peu à cause de Granger, mais je finis par me confier à eux. Je leur raconte tout. Depuis le comportement plus que pervers de Potter jusqu'à la scène qui s'est déroulé dans ce même couloir plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Au cours de mon discours, j'ai plusieurs fois hoqueté à cause de mes larmes. C'est vraiment dur de parler tout en pleurant. On a l'impression de bégayer tout au long de nos paroles. C'est vraiment frustrant, parce qu'en plus j'ai vu plusieurs fois Dray et Granger froncer des sourcil quand j'ai prononcé bizarrement un mot.

Quand je finis de parler, Drago me prends dans ses bras et Granger, elle, ne bouge pas. Elle semble légèrement en colère.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Harry a fait ça, qu'elle dit. D'ailleurs, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour son acte. Non, mais ! Depuis quand on joue avec les sentiments des gens comme ça ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois !

Elle se lève (avant elle s'était assise pour mieux m'écouter), fait une petite bise sur la joue de Dray et commence à partir :

- Où tu vas ? l'arrête Drago.

- A ton avis ! Je part chercher cet abruti et lui dire mes quatre vérités à ce crétin, lui répond-t-elle.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la brunette s'en va. Moi, je me dégage des bras des Drago parce que là, ça devient vaguement gênant. Je lui fais un petit sourire et me relève. Dray se lève à ma suite.

- Tu viens ? me dit-il. Le cours de Potion va commencer.

Je hoche ma tête et nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots.

La cloche sonne pile quand nous arrivons, Drago et moi, devant la classe du Pr. Rogue. Nous entrons ensemble, Dray en tête.

- Eh bien, encore un peu et vous seriez en retard, tonne la voix de Rogue à notre entrée.

Certains gryffondors me regardent bizarrement lorsque je fais mon apparition dans le cours. Je les ignore et regarde les places qui restent. Je me lamente quand je me souviens la disposition des places programmée par notre Directeur. Je vais donc me diriger vers ma place avec Potter quand je remarque la place vide à côté de Longdubas. Tiens, Thomas n'est pas là. Sans aucune hésitation, je m'arrête devant la table de Longdubas et m'assois sur la chaise libre. Ce dernier me regarde avec des yeux ronds et ouvre sa bouche…..qu'il ne referme pas d'ailleurs. Je l'ignore et commence à retirer mes affaires de mon sac quand tonne encore une fois la voix de notre bien-aimé directeur de maison :

- Mr. Zabini ! Que faites-vous assis là ? Le directeur vous a assigné une place à côté de Mr. Potter.

Vite ! Trouver une excuse !

- En faite Monsieur, depuis un certain tempsje ne peux plus me m'asseoir au premier rang.

- Ah ! oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai des problèmes de vue et je n'arrive pas à voir au tableau du premier rang.

- Vraiment ? me demande Rogue en levant un sourcil suspicieux

- Oui, Monsieur. Et puis (je place un bras autour des épaules de Longdubas) avec Neville on s'entends super bien ! Hein, Nev !

Je regarde le dit "Nev" et devant son air hébété, j'applique une petite pression avec ma main sur son épaule. Ce geste a le don de le faire réagir puisqu'il lance :

- Ah ! Ouais ! (il place lui aussi une bras autour de mes épaules, comme ça, on a l'air de véritables amis) Avec Blaise, c'est l'amour fou !

Je tourne brusquement ma tête en sa direction…….en vérité, tout le monde tourne brusquement la tête en sa direction. Ce crétin, se rendant compte de son erreur, rajoute en bafouillant et le visage rouge :

- Je voulais dire que…qu'entre Blaise et moi, c'est l'amour fou d'un point de vue totalement platonique. Comme deux bons vieux amis.

- Ouais ! je rajoute. Comme de bon vieux amis.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Potter nous regarder étrangement, mais je l'ignore (vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a plein de gens que j'ignore aujourd'hui ?) parce qu'en le regardant, les larmes essaie à nouveau de se frayer un passage à travers mes beaux yeux brun foncé. Rogue lève un peu plus son sourcil mais finit par me laisser tranquille. Je retire mon bras de l'épaule de Longdubas et il fait de même.

- Merci, je lui souffle en refoulant ma fierté serpentarde.

Il me fait un petit sourire et nous nous concentrons sur le cours. Aujourd'hui, on ne fait pas de potion (heureusement d'ailleurs ! j'aurais pas voulu être à côté de Longdubas quand sa potion exploserait !). A la place, on fait de la théorie. Au bout de quelques minutes, un papier plié en quatre atterrit sur ma table. Je le prend et le déplie. Je lis alors ce qu'il y a écrit dessus :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pati_l

* * *

Je prends un stylo rageusement et écrit à la suite de son message :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pati_l

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

* * *

Je vérifie que Rogue ne me regarde pas et j'envoie le mot à Patil. Après environ une minute, le même papier plié revient à ma table. Je le déplie et vois que Patil a rajouté un mot :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pat__il_

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit point"._

_ Pavarti Patil_

* * *

J'écris immédiatement un message et le renvoie à cette aliénée :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pat__il_

_Débile ou __... stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit pas"._

_ Pavarti Patil  
_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ah ! Non, ne me dis rien. J'ai trouvé. Tu t'ennuis tellement que t'a décidé de m'embêter pendant le cour, c'est ça ?  
Et pour ce qui est du truc avec Longdubas, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On n'est même pas ami ! On a fait ça pour que Rogue dégage plus vite._

_ Blaise Zabini_

* * *

Le papier revient après quelques instants :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pati_l

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit pas"._

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ah ! Non, ne me dis rien. J'ai trouvé. Tu t'ennuis tellement que t'a décidé de m'embêter pendant le cour, c'est ça ?  
Et pour ce qui est du truc avec Longdubas, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On n'est même pas ami ! On a fait ça pour que Rogue dégage plus vite._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as aucun petit-ami ? ni de petite-amie ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

* * *

Après avoir écrit sur la la feuille, je renvoie le papier :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pati_l

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit pas"._

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ah ! Non, ne me dis rien. J'ai trouvé. Tu t'ennuis tellement que t'a décidé de m'embêter pendant le cour, c'est ça ?  
Et pour ce qui est du truc avec Longdubas, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On n'est même pas ami ! On a fait ça pour que Rogue dégage plus vite._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as aucun petit-ami ? ni de petite-amie ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Vous êtes tous fous chez les gryffondors ! Non, j'ai aucun petit-ami ou de petite-amie._

_ Blaise Zabini_

* * *

Et le papier revient encore une fois. Je me dis que si on continue comme ça, on va devoir en prendre un nouveau. Je vois Potter qui ne cesse de levr le doigt pour répondre ou poser des questions. Je ne me pose pas trop de questions et repporte mon attention sur le bout de papier devant moi :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux. _

_Pavarti Pati_l

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit pas"._

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ah ! Non, ne me dis rien. J'ai trouvé. Tu t'ennuis tellement que t'a décidé de m'embêter pendant le cour, c'est ça ?  
Et pour ce qui est du truc avec Longdubas, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On n'est même pas ami ! On a fait ça pour que Rogue dégage plus vite._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as aucun petit-ami ? ni de petite-amie ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Vous êtes tous fous chez les gryffondors ! Non, j'ai aucun petit-ami ou de petite-amie._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Alors, tu n'as personne pour aller au bal d'Halloween ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

* * *

Le bal d'Halloween ? Je l'avais complètement oublié. Heureusement que cette folle est là pour me le rappeler. Je lui renvoie le papier après avoir écrit ma réponse :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pati_l

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit pas"._

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ah ! Non, ne me dis rien. J'ai trouvé. Tu t'ennuis tellement que t'a décidé de m'embêter pendant le cour, c'est ça ?  
Et pour ce qui est du truc avec Longdubas, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On n'est même pas ami ! On a fait ça pour que Rogue dégage plus vite._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as aucun petit-ami ? ni de petite-amie ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Vous êtes tous fous chez les gryffondors ! Non, j'ai aucun petit-ami ou de petite-amie._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Alors, tu n'as personne pour aller au bal d'Halloween ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Non, j'ai personne pour le bal. Pourquoi ?_

_ Blaise Zabini_

* * *

Ma réponse me vient presqu'immédiatement :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pati_l

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit pas"._

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ah ! Non, ne me dis rien. J'ai trouvé. Tu t'ennuis tellement que t'a décidé de m'embêter pendant le cour, c'est ça ?  
Et pour ce qui est du truc avec Longdubas, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On n'est même pas ami ! On a fait ça pour que Rogue dégage plus vite._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as aucun petit-ami ? ni de petite-amie ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Vous êtes tous fous chez les gryffondors ! Non, j'ai aucun petit-ami ou de petite-amie._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Alors, tu n'as personne pour aller au bal d'Halloween ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Non, j'ai personne pour le bal. Pourquoi ?_

_ Blaise Zabini_

_En faite, moi aussi j'ai personne pour le bal. Je me disais que peut être, toi et moi, on pourrait y aller ensemble. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le demander mais j'osais pas. Alors, tu veux y aller avec moi ou pas ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

* * *

Son message me laisse sur le cul, là. Je lève la tête et la cherche du regard. Je la vois qui me regarde. J'aurais pas dû la regarder car je vois dans ses yeux une petite lueur d'espoir qui fait que maintenant, je ne peux pas refuser son invitation. J'écris sur la feuille et lui envoie le papier :

* * *

_Patil, Patil, Patil. Ta façon de me demander d'aller au bal avec toi est ... surprenante. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! Je veux bien aller au bal d'Halloween avec toi. Mais t'as intérêt à ne pas t'habiller comme un sac à patate ! Moi, je veux une cavalière bien habillée ! Lol_

_ Ton cavalier pour le bal, Blaise Zabini_

* * *

Je la vois qui sourit après avoir lu mon mot. Je souris aussi, après tout, Patil n'est pas si mal que ça. Et puis, peut être qu'elle me fera un peu oublier Harry. Un nouveau mot m'est envoyé :

* * *

_T'inquiète, je serais super bien habillée. Lol. C'est étonnant que tu connaisses des expressions moldus !_

_ Ta cavalière pour le bal, Pavarti Patil_

* * *

Je ris en lisant son petit message. Je vais lui écrire une réponse quand une règle s'abat avec force sur ma main (P ! ça fait vachment mal !). Je relève la tête et vois le Pr. Rogue qui se tient juste à côté de moi. Il prend la feuille sur laquelle moi et Pavarti (ben oui, faut bien que je m'habitue à prononcer son prénom) avons écrit nos messages et la lit en silence. Après un long moment où toute la classe est concentrée sur moi et Rogue, celui-ci me lance : 

- Sachez, Mr. Zabini, que le cours de Potion n'est pas fait pour s'envoyer des petits mots d'amour (je deviens soudainement tout rouge). Vous serez donc, vous et Mrs. Patil (tout le monde se tourne vers elle en entendant son nom) punis. Et j'enlève 5O points à Gryffondor puique c'est Mrs. Patil qui semble avoir commencé la conversation (grognements de la part des gryffondors). Sur ce, reprenons le cours là où nous en étions.

Le dit cours reprend normalement. Je vois notre directeur de maison jeter ma conversation écrite dans la poubelle. Après vingt bonnes minutes (où Potter n'a pas cesser de se lever pour jeter des bouts de papier dans la pubelle sous le regard haineux de Rogue), la cloche se décide enfin à sonner.

Je sors de la classe. Une dois dehors, Pavarti me fait un coucou de la main auquel je réponds avec un petit sourire. Ensuite, je me dirige avec Dray, Pan-pan et Théo (qui bizarrement n'arrête pas de disparaître ces derniers temps) vers notre cours d'Histoire de la magie, qui n'est heureusement pas en commun avec les gryffondors, où je pourrais enfin me reposer en dormant sur l'épaule de Grégory (ce type est tellement baraqué que son épaule peut faire office d'oreiller). En chemin, Pan-pan ne peut s'empêcher de me questionner sur moi et Pavarti :

- Blaise, y a quoi entre Patil et toi ?

- Oh ! je luis réponds. Rien. Elle m'a juste demandé d'aller avec elle au bal d'Halloween.

- Quoi ! en rajoute Théo. Et t'appelle ça rien ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que Dray se pète l'incruste dans la conversation :

- Tu lui a répondu quoi, à Pavarti ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'irais avec elle.

A ma réponse, ils s'arrêtent tous de marcher et me fixent comme si je m'étais soudainement transformé en sorcier des cavernes.

- T'as pas fait ça ! s'exclame Pansy d'une voix suraigüe.

- Mais, Blaise ! en rajoute Théo. T'as pensé à Potter ?

Mon visage se rembrunit quand il évoque son prénom. Je me tourne vers lui et lui rétorque d'un ton froid :

- Potter, lui, m'a demandé de l'oublier ! Alors, c'est ce que je fais !

Et floup ! Je m'en vais en les laissant en plan. Avant de partir, j'ai pu apercevoir les regards interrogateurs et surpris de Pan-pan (Pan-pan qui pour l'instant me fait plus penser à des coups de fusils qu'à ce petit lapin dans ce dessin animé de Disney !) et Théo. Je sens Drago qui coure pour me rattraper. Il arrive à ma hauteur et me demande si je vais bien. Je lui répond que oui. Il ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais je le coupe en lui disant que vraiment, je vais bien. Après ça, il ne rajoute plus rien et nous atteignons très vite la classe d'Histoire de la magie.

Histoire de la magie était comme d'habitude. Chiant à mourir (ou dans ce cas là, chiant à dormir). On a à présent Divination (notre dernier cours, ouf !) qui, comme par hasard, est en commun avec les gryffondors. Je me demande si Dumbledore espère qu'un jour, on lise dans nos tasses de thé que l'entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor est très importante pour que la chance nous tombe dessus. Heureusement, Théo et Pan-pan on décidé de me laisser tranquille et ne m'ont pas posé de questions à propos de tout à l'heure.

Nous arrivons dans la classe de Divination où cette folle de Trawleney nous attend. Je vois que les gryffondors sont déjà tous assis sur leur pouffes. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font pour toujours arriver avant nous à un cours. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser trop questions parce que je me rends brusquement compte que dans ce cours, il n'y a pas de tableau, donc pas d'échappatoire pour ne pas s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. C'est donc d'une marche lente que je me dirige vers le pouffe installé à coté de celui de Potter. Mais au moment où je vais m'assoire, j'aperçois Pavarti qui me fait de grands signes de mains pour que je viennes me mettre à côté d'elle. Alors, Harry ou Pavarti ? Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais choisi Harry, mais là je me dirige tout droit vers Pavarti. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Potter me regarder étrangement, mais, encore une fois, je l'ignore. Ne m'avait-il pas demandé de l'oublier ? Quand je m'assois, Pavarti me fait un énorme sourire.

- Aujourd'hui, annonce Trawleney de sa voix de folle, nous commençons la lecture de l'avenir sur les lignes de pied. Derrière vous se trouvent des bassines. Vous les remplirez d'eau pour vous laver les pieds. Les instructions sur la lecture de l'avenir sur les lignes de pied se trouvent à la page 135 de votre manuel.

Ensuite, elle va se réfugier dans son énorme pouffe derrière son "bureau". Je me lève pour aller chercher la bassine. Pavarti me suit. On fait la queue pendant cinq minutes pour pouvoir remplir notre bassine d'eau. On l'a rempli vite fait et on retourne s'asseoir. Une fois assis, Pavarti se lave les pied en criant un je commence ! Je sors mon livre de mon sac et lis les instructions page 135. Apparemment, c'est le même principe que pour les lignes de la main. Après que Pavarti se soit sécher les pieds à l'aide d'un sort, je prends son pied gauche et me met au travail. Patil se met à rire quand je lui touche le pied.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande.

- Rien. C'est juste que je suis chatouilleuse.

Ah ! Je prends plus délicatement son pied et essaie de ne pas trop la chatouiller. Peine perdue ! Elle continue à se marrer. Je souris tout de même, trouvant la situation plutôt amusante. Je commence à lui lire son avenir sur ses lignes de pied :

- D'après ta ligne de vie, ta vie sera longue et épanouie.

- J'espère bien ! dit-elle en riant.

Je ris aussi et continue :

- Ta ligne d'amour dit que tu vas avoir une déception amoureuse. La ligne de chance est courbée, ce qui veut dire qu'un malheur va bientôt t'arriver.

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Un malheur v'a bientôt m'arriver ! Faut que je courre vite fait me cacher dans mon lit, bien emmitoufler dans mes couverture !

Elle a dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Je souris et là PAF ! ou plutôt PLOUF ! J'entends Pavarti hurler. Elle est toute trempée. Potter est à côté d'elle, avec une bassine à présent vide et tente de se faire pardonner :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Pavarti ! J'ai trébuché et la bassine m'a glissé des mains.

Le professeur Trawleney arrive en courant et regarde Pavarti.

- Mrs. Patil, me que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes toute mouillée.

- Je…c'est moi, Madame, s'accuse Potter. J'ai trébuché et la bassine m'a glissé des mains.

Je vois Brown qui se précipite sur Pavarti. Je regarde Harry avec admiration. Quel courage ! Se dénoncer de sa propre initiative ! Waouh ! C'est vraiment le garçon le plus honnête que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Hum, reprends tes esprits Blaise. Ce mec t'a dit des trucs horribles, alors faut pas commencer à gazouiller devant lui.

Le Pr. Trawleney lance à Pavrti un sort de séchage et regarde le résultat avec fierté. Moi, je regarde le résultat avec un rire qui ne veut pas s'arrêter. De loin, je vois Drago se mettre à pouffer de rire suivi de près par Hermione. Rapidement, toute la classe se met à rigoler. La raison de notre fou rire collectif : les cheveux de Pavarti. Je pense que Trawleney a dû utiliser un sort un peu trop efficace puisque les cheveux de Patil sont à présent frisés et secs. Si vous voulez mieux vous imaginer la tête de Pavarti à cet instant, imaginer un dessin animé où un des personnages voit une bombe exploser juste devant lui. Après, il a les cheveux en l'air et qui se dressent sur sa tête dans n'importe quel sens. Eh bien, c'est à peu près ce à quoi ressemble Patil en ce moment précis. Je m'arrête en voyant le regard triste de Pavarti. Elle me fait quand même pitié et puis, je l'aime bien. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sort pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

- Merci, elle me souffle.

- Tu sais quoi ? je lui dis.

Elle me questionne du regard. Je continue :

- T'aurais du courir te réfugier dans ton lit et t'emmitoufler dans tes couvertures.

A ma phrase, nous explosons tout deux de rire. Finalement, Pavarti n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Elle peut être vraiment sympas…..

- Waouh ! Malfoy et Granger sortent ensemble ! Faut absolument que je le dise à tout le monde ! Ça sera le potin du siècle !

…….quand elle le veut.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFearlessGirlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Le prochain chap sera en POV Harry, et non plus en POV Blaise. Ben, oui ! Faut bien que vous compreniez les motivations d'Harry, aussi stupides soient elles !

PS : Pour ceux qui l'aurait pas remarquer, j'ai changé de pseudo.


	4. Problème, problème, quand tu nous tiens

Voilà, voilà ! Le quatrième chapitre est enfin arrivé !

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFearlessGirllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

**Je préfère ceux qui résistent !**

**Chapitre I****V : **Problème, problème, quand tu nous tiens

POV Harry

- JE NE T'AIME PAS ! je crie.

Blaise reste là sans bouger. Je le bouscule, le poussant hors de mon passage et m'en vais. Au tournant du couloir, j'entends des pleurs. Ses pleurs. Ces bruits de sanglots me mettent mal à l'aise, alors j'accélère le pas, m'éloignant le plus possible de lui et de ses larmes. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Quand j'y entre, la plupart des élèves et la majorité des professeurs sont déjà partis, voulant sûrement profiter de la dernière heure qui leur reste avant la reprise des cours à se promener dans le parc ou faire les devoirs à la dernière minute. Je m'assis à la table des gryffondors. J'y retrouve Ginny, qui change immédiatement de place et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, Neville et Ron.

- Harry ! me lance celui-ci. T'étais où ? Hermione est partie à l'instant pour te chercher…….le plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle est partie te chercher avec Malfoy.

- Malfoy, hein ! je rétorque. Ça explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ron me regarde sans comprendre. Quel navet ! Y a des fois, je vous jure……

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? me demande-t-il avec cette lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- Si elle est partie avec Malfoy, c'est pas pour me chercher.

- Oh ! dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux, comprenant soudainement le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je roule des yeux et me sert une petite ration de frittes. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai pas faim. Ginny se rapproche un peu plus de moi, eurk !, et me lance d'une voix qui se veut sensuelle :

- Harry, tu as déjà quelqu'un pour le bal ?

Houla ! Je la vois déjà venir !

- Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? je demande tout en sachant sa réponse.

- Eh bien, je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner, être mon cavalier, quoi.

Je la regarde. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire pour ne pas trop la faire souffrir mais qui en même temps ne lui donnerais pas trop d'espoir ?

- Ginny, ça ne te dérange pas si j'y réfléchi encore un peu.

- Oh ! non, Harry. Prends tout le temps que tu voudras.

Je lui fais un petit sourire et me lève pour partir car j'ai fini mes frittes. Ron me suit et nous sortons ensemble. Il me fait remarquer qu'il ne reste plus que vingt minutes avant la reprise des cours. Ayant Potion, on se dirige vers les cachots. Arrivé là, on attend que la cloche sonne aux côté de Dean et Neville. Le temps passe. Je parle avec Ron de notre équipe de Quiditch. Maintenant qu'il fait parti de l'équipe en tant que Guardien, il est un peu plus motivé dans les discussions de Quiditch. Je vais lui parler des nouvelles stratégies que j'ai mises en place quand une phrase prononcée à voix basse par Dean me fait jubiler :

- Zabini, il me fait franchement trop bandé. Ah ! Celui-là, je me ferais un plaisir de lui écarté les cuisses le temps d'une soirée. Je pari qu'il doit être un super bon coup ! Y a qu'à le voir avec…..

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une poêle sortie de nulle part s'abat avec force sur son visage à deux reprises. J'entends Neville pousser un petit cri et se jeter sur son ami. Ron se retourne et regarde Dean allongé parterre avec une énorme marque ronde et rouge sur le visage. Moi, je ris intérieurement. Ça lui apprendra, tiens, à parler comme ça de Blaise ! …..Enfin, je veux dire de Zabini……..enfin, je veux dire que ça lui apprendra à parler des personnes comme ça ! Que ce soit Blaise…Zabini ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je vois Dean se faire transporter à l'infirmerie par Pomfresh qui passait par là par un pure hasard. Ron s'approche de moi et me demande :

- Harry, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Moi ? Tu divague là ! Comment j'aurais pu faire ça sans même sortir ma baguette ?

- Arrête ça avec moi, veux-tu ? Sache que je sais que tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette depuis les grandes vacances et puis…j'ai entendu ce que Dean à dit à propos de Zabini et je sais que tu l'as entendu aussi.

Je hausse les épaules d'un air las. Je vais lui répondre quand une Hermione plus que furieuse me saute dessus.

- Toi ! crie-t-elle avec agressivité. Comment as-tu osé ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? je lui demande.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! lance Ron. Pourquoi tu gueules sur Harry comme ça ?

- Toi, on t'a pas sonné ! Cette conversation est entre Harry et moi !

Ron se recule un peu, me laissant seul avec la furie. Sal traître ! Je vais te faire regretter ce geste d'abandon ! Hermione reporte son attention sur moi :

- Sale petit….Rrrrr ! Y a même pas de mots pour te décrire ! Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ?

- Si tu parles de Dean et de la poêle, sache que j'av…, dis-je en pensant que c'est de ça dont elle parle mais elle me coupe.

- Dean et de la poêle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Moi je te parle de …..

- Miss. Granger ! Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, fermer votre insupportable clapet de gryffondore et arrêter de beugler comme une vache en rogne !

Hermione se tait immédiatement. Derrière elle se tient le Pr. Rogue. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elle a arrêté de _beugler comme une vache en rogne_, s'avance dans sa classe et nous dit, ou plutôt nous ordonne, de le suivre. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je remercie le Seigneur d'avoir crée Severus Rogue car sans lui, j'aurais droit à une engueulade de la part d'Hermione. Je prends place à ma table, c'est-à-dire au premier rang….place que j'occupe avec Blaise. Blaise sur qui j'ai hurlé de m'oublier il n'y a même pas une heure. Blaise que j'ai laissé, pleurant et sanglotant, dans un couloir. J'arrête là mes pensées. Je tourne la tête en direction d'Hermione et vois qu'elle a l'air toujours aussi furieuse après moi. Je détourne vivement les yeux. C'est qu'elle fait peur comme ça !

La classe se remplit peu à peu. J'essaie de ne pas trop penser à la place vide à côté de moi. La cloche sonne. J'entends de bruits de pas.

- Eh bien, encore un peu et vous seriez en retard, tonne la voix du Pr. Rogue.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Zabini et Malfoy. Celui-ci part s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione avec un grand sourire. Je m'attends à sentir un bruit de mouvement de chaise, signe que Blaise s'est assis, mais il ne vient pas. J'entends encore une fois la voix du Pr. Rogue tonner à travers toute la classe :

- Mr. Zabini ! Que faites-vous assis à cette place ? Le directeur vous a assigné une place à côté de Mr. Potter.

Je me retourne et vois Blaise…Zabini, assis à côté de Longdubas.

- En faite Monsieur, depuis un certain je ne peux plus me m'asseoir au premier rang.

- Ah ! oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai des problèmes de vue et je n'arrive pas à voir au tableau du premier rang.

- Vraiment ? me demande Rogue en levant un sourcil suspicieux

- Oui, Monsieur. Et puis (je vois Zabini placé un bras autour des épaules de Neville) avec Neville on s'entends super bien ! Hein, Nev !

- Ah ! Ouais ! (il place lui aussi une bras autour des épaules de Blaise et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une envie folle de mettre mon poing à la figure de "Nev" .) Avec Blaise, c'est l'amour fou !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Serait-ce possible que…. Non ! Blaise est amoureux de moi ! Pas de lui ! Neville rajoute en bafouillant et en rougissant :

- Je voulais dire que…qu'entre Blaise et moi, c'est l'amour fou d'un point de vue totalement platonique. Comme deux bons vieux amis.

- Ouais ! rajoute Zabini. Comme de bon vieux amis.

Je les regarde tous les deux étrangement. Non, c'est impossible que Blaise (le type qui est amoureux de moi !), sorte avec ce….ce…..sorte avec Neville ! Sans trop vouloir me vanter, il est logiquement impossible de passer de Harry Potter à…..à…..à Neville ! Je vois Blaise me regarder pendant un instant puis il m'ignore. Bon, au moins, ça prouve qu'il a compris ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure. Je me concentre sur le cours. Chouette ! Aujourd'hui, pas de potion ! Que de la théorie ! J'écouté attentivement ce que dit Rogue. Au bout d'un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner mon regard vers Blaise. Tiens, il écrit avec acharnement sur une feuille. Je le vois plier le papier en quatre et l'envoyer à Pavarti. Celle-ci le lit et lui renvoie le papier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je les regarde faire ce petit manège pendant cinq minutes. J'ai envie qu'ils arrêtent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie qu'ils arrêtent. Qu'ils arrêtent de s'envoyer des mots... Et Rogue qui leur tourne le dos ! ... Je sais ! Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je lève la main. Rogue s'en aperçoit et se retourne….de trois quart, donc pas assez pour voir Blaise et Pavarti. Je lui pose une question débile. Il répond vite fait et retourne à son tableau. Non ! Je veux qu'il voie Patil et Zabini ! Alors je lève encore le doigt, posant et répondant à ses questions. Au bout d'un certains, Rogue le débile finit par remarquer les échanges de Blaise et Pavarti. Il s'avance lentement vers le garçon. Celui-ci, trop occupé à lire ce fichu bout de papier, ne le voit pas arriver. Rogue prend une énorme latte et l'abat avec force sur la main de son élève. Ouille ! J'avais pas prévu ça. Maintenant, Blaise a mal à sa pauvre petite main...hum...Il a très mal, quoi. Je vois le directeur de la maison serpentard prendre la _feuille_ et le lire en silence. Après un temps, Rogue s'exclame enfin :

- Sachez, Mr. Zabini, que le cours de Potion n'est pas fait pour s'envoyer des petits mots d'amour (Des petits mots d'amour ? Des petits mots d'amour ! Blaise et cette salope de Pavarti s'envoyaient des petits mots d'amour !). Vous serez donc, vous et Mrs. Patil (Sale traînée !) punis. Et j'enlève 5O points à Gryffondor puique c'est Mrs. Patil qui semble avoir commencé la conversation (Mince ! Je n'avais pas prévu ça non plus!). Sur ce, reprenons le cours là où nous en étions.

Le cours reprend normalement. Rogue jette la _feuille_ dans la poubelle. Poubelle se trouvant à moins de deux mètres de ma table. Je griffonne sur un bout de papier, me lève et le jette dans la poubelle. J'essaie de repérer et de récupérer la _feuille_ mais celle-ci est introuvable. Ne me démontant pas, je retourne à ma table, griffonne sur un nouveau bout de papier et vais le jeter à la poubelle. Je rends tout mon temps mais, sous le regard meurtrier de Rogue, je retourne à ma place, sans la _feuille_. Je reprends tout de même une feuille pour la jeter dans la poubelle parce que franchement JE VEUX LA _FEUILLE_ ! Après cinq tentatives, je finis enfin par l'avoir, la _feuille_. Rogue me regarde bizarrement. Se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait vu _la _prendre en douce. Je m'enlève cette idée de la tête quand il détourne la tête. Je range la _feuille_ discrètement dans ma poche. Je la lirais une fois dehors.

Après cinq minutes, la cloche sonne enfin. Je range mes affaires et sort. A l'extérieur de la classe, je vois Pavarti faire un petit coucou de la main à Blaise qui répond avec un petit sourire avant de partir avec ses amis au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Nous, nous avons Métamorphose. Je commence à marcher en direction de la classe de Métamorphose quand Hermione me fonce dessus :

- Réponds à ma questions Harry ! Pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça ?

Je la pousse un peu, pas trop fort, pour la dégager. Je lui lance :

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De quoi je parle ? Je te parle de Zabini ! Je te parle du garçon que tu as laissé en pleure au beau milieu d'un couloir ! Je te parle du garçon que _j_'ai retrouvé, avec Drago, en pleure au beau milieu d'un couloir ! En clair, je te parle du garçon qui est fol amoureux de toi !

Je la regarde avec des yeux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te mêler de mes affaires ? Occupe toi de tes oignons !

- Figure toi que ce sont aussi mes oignons, comme tu dis !

- Ah ! Oui ! Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je sors avec le meilleur ami de tes _affaires_ !

Ron ouvre des yeux ronds à l'entente de cette phrase.

- Tu sors avec Malfoy ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

- Non, non.

- Bien. Maintenant, retournons à ton cas, jeune homme.

Elle avança vers moi et dit :

- Alors ! Réponds moi ! Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

J'en ai marre qu'elle me pose toutes ces questions. Je vois quelques élèves se retourner et nous regarder étrangement. Je veux m'en aller mais elle me retient par le bras. Le même bras par lequel m'avait retenu Blaise quand je lui ai dit d'oublier ce qui s'était passé dans cette classe vide. Je deviens soudainement en colère. Je me dégage violemment, comme avec Blaise, et lui lâche en pleine figure :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ! Eh, bien ! Je vais te le dire ! C'est parce que j'ai peur ! Voilà ! T'es contente ?

Et je m'en vais, suivi de près par Ron, qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe. Hermione reste plantée où elle est comme un piquet, essayant sûrement de comprendre mes dernières paroles. Ron me tapote sur l'épaule pour attirer mon attention. Je tourne les yeux vers lui et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, je lui demande :

- Que penses-tu de Pansy Parkinson, Ron ?

Il devient tout rouge. En me répondant, il bafouille sur quelques mots :

- Je..je la …je la trouve super sympa. En…en potion, elle m'aide beaucoup. Dans les autres cours aussi d'ailleurs.

- Tu sors avec elle ?

Il devient encore plus rouge. Pauvre Ron, être roux ne l'aide vraiment pas.

- Non. Mais j'aimerais lui demander de venir avec moi au bal.

Un temps passe.

- Ron ? je finis pas lui demander. Tu..Tu ne t'es jamais senti bizarre avec elle ?

Il me regarde curieusement et me répond :

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Rien, rien.

- Harry ?

- Hm ?

- Ce qu'a dit Hermione….ce que tu lui as répondu….de quoi vous parliez ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était au sujet de Zabini mais….

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase :

- Ecoute, Ron. Je suis fatigué, là. On pourrait en reparler le soir, après les cours.

Il hoche la tête et nous continuons à marcher en direction de la classe du Pr. McGonagal…..ce qui n'est pas long du tout puisque nous sommes juste devant la dite classe. On entre et on s'assoit ensemble. Comme il n'y a pas de serpentards, on peut choisir nous même nos places. Hermione arrive une minutes après nous. Elle s'assit avec Neville. Derrière nous sont assises Pavarti et Lavande. Elles n'arrêtent pas de piailler. Surtout Pavarti. Sa petite voix de crécelle m'irrite. Le Pr. McGonagal nous fait une démonstration du sort Fantomina. Sort servant à transformer les fantômes en n'importe quel objet qui nous traverse l'esprit. Il suffit de penser très fort à un objet et de lancer le sort pour métamorphoser le fantôme ciblé. Tiens, tiens….Queudver devra faire plus attention quand il essayera de me faire un mauvais tour ! J'entends toujours les piaillements de Patil. J'essaie de les ignorer quand le nom de Zabini surgit dans leur conversation. Je prête alors une oreille attentive à leurs paroles.

- ...alors, Zabini a dit oui ? demande Lavande.

- Oui, répond la voix criarde de Patil.

- C'est vrai ?

Je n'entends pas de réponse. Patil (ce que cette fille peut m'énerver tout d'un coup) doit avoir hocher de la tête parce que le bruits de plusieurs gloussements se fait entendre. Après ça, elle ne dise plus rien. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? A quoi Blaise a dit oui ? C'est avec ces questions dans la tête que le cours continue.

Enfin, il sonne. Je sors de la classe, en bousculant par la même occasion Patil.

- Hé ! Mais fais gaffe.

- Désolé, je mens. Je t'avais pas vu.

Son visage se radoucit et elle me lance un « c'est pas grave, Harry ». Je ricane intérieurement et me dirige vers la classe de Divination. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches. C'est là que je _la_ sens. La _feuille_. Je _l_'avais totalement oubliée. Je _la_ sors de ma poche, _la_ déplie et commence ma lecture :

* * *

_Comme de bons vieux amis ou__ ... comme de bons vieux amants ? Je sens que Mr. Ragot a tord à propos du gryffondor dont t'es amoureux._

_ Pavarti Pati_l

_Débile ou …… stupide ? Il est vraiment difficile de te décrire._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Je dirais que magnifique est le mot qui me décrie le plus. Et pour en revenir à toi, tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que j'ai écrit. J'en déduis donc que ce que je pensais est juste puisque "qui ne dit rien ne démentit pas"._

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Ah ! Non, ne me dis rien. J'ai trouvé. Tu t'ennuis tellement que t'a décidé de m'embêter pendant le cour, c'est ça ?  
Et pour ce qui est du truc avec Longdubas, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On n'est même pas ami ! On a fait ça pour que Rogue dégage plus vite._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as aucun petit-ami ? ni de petite-amie ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Vous êtes tous fous chez les gryffondors ! Non, j'ai aucun petit-ami ou de petite-amie._

_ Blaise Zabini_

_Alors, tu n'as personne pour aller au bal d'Halloween ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Non, j'ai personne pour le bal. Pourquoi ?_

_ Blaise Zabini_

_En faite, moi aussi j'ai personne pour le bal. Je me disais que peut être, toi et moi, on pourrait y aller ensemble. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le demander mais j'osais pas. Alors, tu veux y aller avec moi ou pas ?_

_ Pavarti Patil_

_Patil, Patil, Patil. Ta façon de me demander d'aller au bal avec toi est ... surprenante. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! Je veux bien aller au bal d'Halloween avec toi. Mais t'as intérêt à ne pas t'habiller comme un sac à patate ! Moi, je veux une cavalière bien habillée ! Lol_

_ Ton cavalier pour le bal, Blaise Zabini_

_T'inquiète, je serais super bien habillée. Lol. C'est étonnant que tu connaisses des expressions moldus !_

_ Ta cavalière pour le bal, Pavarti Patil_

* * *

Après avoir lu…_ça_, une soudaine envie de frapper Patil me prend. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de la taper, la frapper, la cogner, la boxer, l'étriper, la fouetter, la gifler, la matraquer, la marteler, la commotionner, la buter, la blesser, la battre, la châtier, l'assommer, la bâtonner, la….la …..Mince ! Je suis à court de mots là ! Je suis tellement pris dans ma réflexion de comment faire le plus de mal à Patil que je ne vois pas Ginny s'avancer vers moi. Ce n'est que quand qu'elle me parle que je m'aperçois de sa présence :

- Alors Harry ? Tu as réfléchi, pour le bal ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être ma colère envers cette connasse de Patil. Peut être mon manque de _self-control_. Peut être même bien la fatigue. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je lui réponds du tac au tac :

- Oui, Ginny, j'y ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'aller au bal avec toi.

Ginnt sourit et s'en va. Je reprends ma marche. Ron me suit mais me regarde de travers.

- Quoi ? je lui fait.

- Pourquoi tu as dit oui à Ginny ?

- J'en avais envie.

- Arrête. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Et je sais que tu le sais.

Je hausse des épaules et accélère le pas, espérant que Ron se taise. Malheureusement pour moi, celui-ci est particulièrement tenace.

- Harry ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi dire oui à Ginny ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas invité Zabini au bal ?

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui. La rage me prend de nouveau. Non pas contre lui, mais contre cette pouffiasse de Patil.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ronald ! dis-je en espaçant chaque syllabe. Et puis, de toute façon, il a déjà quelqu'un pour ce foutu bal à la con.

Je vois la porte qui mène à la classe de Divination. J'accélère encore plus le pas. Juste avant que je ne m'engouffre dans la salle de cours, Ron me demande :

- Et c'est qui, ce quelqu'un ?

- Patil.

Je m'assois, comme d'habitude sur le pouf du premier rang. Ron entre aussi et s'assit à sa place. Hermione entre aussi dans la classe et me lance un regard... En passant devant moi, elle me dit :

- Toi et moi, faut qu'on discute.

Et elle s'en va s'asseoir. Bien. Les gryffondors sont tous déjà arrivés….sauf Dean, mais lui…. Après quelques minutes, les serpentards finissent par montrer le bout de leur nez. Je vois Blaise se diriger vers moi. Hé ! Hé ! Ici, y a pas de tableau ! Alors finie l'excuse bidon pour pas s'asseoir avec moi. Il va s'asseoir puis soudainement, il se relève et continue son chemin. Je me retourne et le regarde étrangement. Il part se mettre avec Patil. Quelle pouffiasse ! Je me rassis convenablement et essaie de me contrôler. J'entends vaguement la folle qui ne sert de professeur nous donner les consignes pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui :

- Aujourd'hui, nous commençons la lecture de l'avenir sur les lignes de pied (ben voyons ! et demain ce sera quoi ? sur les lignes des bourrelets de ventres ?). Derrière vous se trouvent des bassines. Vous les remplirez d'eau pour vous laver les pieds. Les instructions sur la lecture de l'avenir sur les lignes de pied se trouvent à la page 135 de votre manuel.

Je me lève et ma partenaire qui n'est autre que Brown me suit. Je prends la bassine et la remplit d'eau. On retourne s'asseoir. Je me lave les pieds en premier, voulant commencer. Elle prend son manuel et entreprend de lire mon avenir sur les lignes de mes pieds. Hi ! Hi ! Ça chatouille vachement beaucoup. J'essaie de me retenir de rire. Lavande me prédit mon avenir :

- Alors, d'après ce qu'il y a marqué ici, ta vie sera longue et heureuse. Ta ligne d'amour prédit un grand bonheur sentimental. Ton…

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Mon regard est fixé sur Blaise et Patil. Je les regarde, riant et se souriant.

- ….Voilà, j'ai fini ! annonce Lavande.

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me lève. J'entends Brown me demander où je vais et je lui rétorque que je vais aller changer l'eau de la bassine, pour qu'elle puisse avoir une eau propre où se laver les pieds. Je prends la dite bassine, me dirige vers le lavabo, la vide et la remplit. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma place. En chemin, je vois Pavarti et Blaise, toujours en train de rigoler. Alors, toujours ne sachant pas pourquoi, je fais un détours et passe à côté de Pavarti. Je vois Blaise sourire. Sourire à _elle_. Sourire à sa cavalière pour le bal. Alors, sans réfléchir, je renverse toute l'eau contenue dans ma bassine sur Patil. Elle hurle alors que l'eau glacée entre en contact avec elle, la mouillant de partout. Je prends mon air le plus innocent possible et lui dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Pavarti ! J'ai trébuché et la bassine m'a glissé des mains.

C'est ce moment que choisit Trawleney pour se lever de son pouf. Quand elle arrive, elle regarde Pavarti.

- Miss. Patil, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes toute mouillée.

- Je…c'est moi, Madame, je m'accuse en prenant une nouvelle fois l'ai le plus innocent possible. J'ai trébuché et la bassine m'a glissé des mains.

Lavande se précipite sur son amie pour lui venir en aide. Le Pr. Trawleney lance un sort de séchage à Patil et là, un fou rire me prend. Toute la classe se met à rire devant la coiffure de scientifique fou de Patil. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ça lui apprendra, tiens ! Mais mon rire se fige légèrement quand je vois Blaise lui lancer un sort pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon pouf. J'entends Zabini et Patil rirent sur je ne sais quoi. Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Après tout, c'est bien moi qui lui ai demandé de m'oublier. C'est bien moi qui l'ai fait pleurer. Alors ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi il est pas triste, Blaise. Je sais, ce que je dis est moche. Mais quand même ! L'homme….bon, très bien ! Le garçon qu'il aime l'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette et lui, il ne semble pas souffrir ! Il pourrait quand même montrer un peu de souffrance, non ? Bon, je sais, il a pleuré comme une madeleine quand je lui ai dit de m'oublier, mais franchement ! Pleurer trente minutes pour l'homme…..le garçon de sa vie, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup ! Je sais. Je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste. Mais c'est tout de même vexant ! On dirait que finalement, pour lui, je ne suis qu'une simple amourette de passage.

Le cours de Divination est enfin terminé. Je range mes affaires et courent illico presto dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Je veux prendre plusieurs minutes d'avance sur Hermione et Ron et me préparer mentalement. Je monte dans ma chambre. J'attends l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione…..qui ne tarde pas à venir.

- Harry ! s'exclame Ron.

- Faut qu'on parle ! termine Hermione.

Je les regarde s'installer tout deux à mes côtés. Hermione est la première à parler :

- Harry, quand tu m'as répondu, tu m'as dit que tu avais peur. Mais de quoi ?

J'inspire profondément. Je me lève et vais verrouiller la porte de notre dortoir. Je retourne me mettre au près d'eux.

- De moi.

Devant leurs airs d'incompréhension total, je reprends :

- Je veux dire, quand je suis avec Blaise, je change totalement de personnalité.

Hermione va me dire quelque chose mais je continue de parler, ne souhaitant pas être interrompu :

- Par exemple, je me surprends à le caresser en plein cours de DCFM (je vois Hermione qui vire au rouge). Ensuite je le plaque violemment contre un mur. Je peux même devenir extrêmement jaloux et possessif…. Et violent, quand on parle de lui d'une mauvaise façon.

- Ça, je l'avais bien compris ! lance Ron.

- Comment ça ? demande Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron se charge de lui raconter l'histoire de Dean et de la poêle.

- Oh ! est la seule chose qu'elle dit.

Après un certain temps, je continu :

- En bref, quand je suis avec Blaise, je me sens comme….un animal. Je me souviens encore de ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe vide (devant les froncements de sourcils de mes meilleurs amis, je décide de leur raconter ce qui c'était passé dans cette pièce). Et je vous le dis, si Rogue et Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été capable d'aller plus loin. Je lui aurais arraché ses vêtements. Je l'aurais allongé sur une des nombreuses tables qui jonchaient la classe. Et là, j'aurais été capable de le prendre. De le prendre brusquement. De le prendre violemment. De le prendre ….

- Ça va, ça va ! On a comprit ce que tu voulais dire ! me coupe Hermione en rougissant.

Ron lui aussi est rouge. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione finit par parler :

- En effet, là, tu as un problème.

- Le pire, je me lamente. C'est que ça n'a commencé que quand j'ai lu cet article. Avant, je ne regardais même pas Blaise. Et maintenant, je ne peux même pas passer une seule minute sans penser à lui.

- Je vois, me dit Hermi. C'est pour ça que tu lui as dit de t'oublier.

Ron ouvre de grands yeux à cette révélation mais n'ajoute rien.

- Oui.

- Bon, et bien maintenant, tu vas partir pour t'excuser envers Blaise.

- Non !

Je me suis brusquement levé sous les regards surpris de mes amis.

- Mais Harry…, tente Hermione.

- Non, Hermione ! J'irais pas le voir !

- Mais pourquoi ? en rajoute Ron.

- Parce que !

Et sans plus d'explications, je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Bon Dieu ! Blaise Zabini me fait perdre la tête ! Je ris d'un hystérique en pensant à lui. Je me passe de l'eau et me regarde dans la glace. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à Blaise. Je me regarde encore dans le miroir et murmure pour moi-même :

- Problème, problème, quand tu nous tiens.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFearlessGirlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

J'éspère que ce POV Harry t'a plu Zelda-sama ! J'ai essayé de rendre Harry plus humain et plus sentimental.

Cya ! 


	5. Verdure Blanche

**Je préfère ceux qui résistent **

**Chap VI :** Verdure Blanche

Ah ! J'ai une de ces faims, moi. Je suis dans la Grande Salle et j'admire le somptueux petit-déjeuner qui s'offre devant moi : bacon, pancakes, crêpes, croissants, …. C'est pas à dire mais Poudlard est vraiment l'endroit idéal pour devenir obèse.

Je me sers un peu de tout et vais commencer à m'empiffrer quand Pansy me demande :

- Hey ! T'as lu le nouvel article sur toi dans le Ragoteur ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Pansy me passe un exemplaire du journal et me l'ouvre à la page de l'_article_.

* * *

Zabini, l'indécis :

Il s'emblerait que notre cher Blaise Zabini ne parvienne pas à rester sur ses décisions plus d'une seconde. Tout d'abord, le serpentard avait eu le béguin pour notre héros national, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Celui-ci le rejette et Zabini, en manque d'amour et de joues à gifler, se rabâche sur Longdubas, le maladroit et le débile de service. Quel misérable choix ! Zabini a dû le remarquer puisqu'il a fini par inviter Pavarti Patil au bal qui, naïve comme elle, a accepte. Mais bon, les commères et les indécis vont bien ensemble, non ?

Franchement, après ça, je ne serais vraiment pas surpris de voir Zabini courtiser Rusard. Mais espérons qu'il ait assez de dignité pour ne pas le faire !

Mr. Ragot

* * *

Bien. Je n'ai plus très faim à présent. Ce Mr. Ragot m'a coupé l'appétit. D'ailleurs, c'est qui ce débile ? Et pourquoi il ne parle que de moi maintenant. Vraiment ! Je trouve qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes dans le monde. Comme Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui continue à terroriser les petits villages d'Angleterre. C'est vrai quoi, ce malade court toujours dans la nature et s'amuse à la détruire pour n'importe quelle occasion. Mais bon ! Retournons à notre sujet principal : Mr. Ragot. Ce sal petit connard, si seulement, …. Mais bien sûr ! Moi, Blaise Zabini, du haut de mes 1m80 (bon, très bien, je ne fais que du 1m70, mais c'est très proche du 1m80, non ?), vient d'avoir la meilleure idée du siècle ! Du millénaire même ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ce Mr. Ragot va regretter le jour où il s'est mis au journalisme ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! … 

- Euh…Blaise ? T'es sûr que tout va bien ? me demande subitement Théo (depuis quand il est là celui-là ? Je suis sûr qu'avant il n'était pas là !), assis à ma droite.

Je me tourne vers lui et me rend compte que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement (et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde ! Même les fantômes se sont arrêter de voleter dans les airs pour me fixer !). C'est moi qui deviens fou ou ces dernières semaines, les gens n'ont cessé de me regarder bizarrement ? Je me penche discrètement vers Théo et lui demande pourquoi tous ces regards braqués sur moi.

- En fait, tu t'es soudainement mis à te marrer comme un malade. Tu sais, genre scientifique fou.

Ah ! D'accord ! J'ai ri à voix haute. Mais franchement, je vois pas pourquoi on doit me regarder étrangement juste parce que j'ai rigolé. Ah ! Vraiment ! La société d'aujourd'hui n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était (oui, je sais, je ne sais pas comment était la société avant mais c'est un truc que ma mère dit souvent alors…). Après cinq minutes, ils sont toujours là à me regarder. Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Ils vont jamais s'arrêter ou quoi ? Je sais que je suis très beau (mais ça n'a pas empêcher Harry de me jeter, ouin !), mais tout de même !

Ça commence à devenir très gênant. Draco, Pansy et Théo n'essaient même pas de m'aider. Je lève les yeux et je vois Potter qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air. A côté de lui se trouve Ginevria (je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle) Weasley. Mon cœur se serre et je détourne vivement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Mr. Black. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Nous nous regardons. La Grande Salle nous regarde. Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise et me dirige vers la porte de sortie (qui est aussi la porte d'entrée). Je vais sortir de cet endroit quand, pour une raison que j'ignore (ou peut être est-ce pour faire enrager le Black, j'en sais trop rien) je me retourne et lance à ce petit troupeau de débiles :

- Ben quoi ! Pourquoi vous me regarder tous comme ça ? Vous avez rien de mieux à faire ? Bande de trolls, va !

- Mr. Zabini ! s'outrage la présidente des gryffondors. Comment osez-vous ? Moins vingt points à Serpentard !

Quoi ! Non, mais quelle salope celle-là !

- Vielle peau ! je hurle. Ça vous arrange, hein, de m'enlever des points !

La vielle peau me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Ce n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Je sens que je devrais me calmer, mais à la place, je continue à plus m'énerver et j'ajoute même :

- Tout ça parce que vous et le Pr. Dumbledore vous vous amusez à jouer au strip-poker tous les vendredis soirs et que vous savez que je sais !

Bon, très bien. Je l'avoue. Je viens tout juste d'inventer ma dernière phrase mais apparemment, le fou et la chouette ne le savent pas car ils deviennent rouges comme des cerises. Heurk ! Alors ce que j'ai inventé, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser puisque des exclamations dégoûter jaillissent peu à peu de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle. Hagrid se lève pour me parler mais je le devance et lui lance :

- Ah, non ! Vous, l'homme des cabanes, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous taire ! Je vous aime bien mais là, j'ai vraiment pas envie de vous entendre !

Celui-ci me regarde avec des yeux hébétés. Moi-même, si je pouvais me regarder, j'aurais fait la même tête. Je dois être complètement taré pour oser parler comme ça à des professeurs.

Rogue se lève brusquement et me crie :

- Mr. Zabini ! Ça suffit ! Je...

- _Mr. Zabini ! Ça suffit !_ je le coupe en imitant sa voix. Non, mais oh ! On vous a sonné peut être ! Alors fermez-là, espèce de sal crapaud des marais !

Je vois Rogue ouvrir et refermer sa bouche sans qu'aucun son n'y sorte. Il doit vraiment être choqué, le pauvre.

- Mr. Zabini (c'est marrant, mais beaucoup de personnes prononcent mon nom au début d'une phrase aujourd'hui) ! Vous êtes punis et je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! hurle mon directeur bien détesté.

- Non, je lui réponds.

Taré ! Je suis taré !

- P…Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu, _Dumbledore_, je refuse d'être puni.

Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des frisbees.

- Mais…mais, bredouille Dumby.

Apparemment, c'est la première qu'il doit se retrouver devant un élève qui refuse une punition. Je suis vraiment un cas…unique.

- Oh ! et puis je m'en vais, moi ! je lance. J'en ai vraiment trop marre de vous ! Vous me faites penser à une bande de poissons clowns avec vos yeux ronds et vos bouches grandes ouvertes.

Et sur ce, je me casse vite fait de cet endroit merdique.

Je suis sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond de ma chambre. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé vingt minutes plus tôt. Non, mais quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Je me mets la tête entre mes mains. Quel imbécile je fais ! Je relève la tête et observe les quatre lits vides dans la chambre. Tout le monde est en cours. En ce moment, je devrais être en train de suivre le cours de Potion mais je me vois mal m'y rendre. Après ce que j'ai dit à Rogue, ce serait vouloir se suicider que de me retrouver face à lui.

Je me lève. Je peux pas rester dans cette chambre plus longtemps. Et puis, je suis sûr que Dumby et sa clique vont bientôt débarquer et j'ai vraiment pas envie de les affronter maintenant. Je sors donc, sans me faire voir de quiconque, dehors. Je vais discrètement vers les écuries, situé derrière la cabane d'Hagrid. C'est là-bas que celui-ci abrite les licornes utiles au cours des septièmes années. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de venir ici, mais bon, je m'en contrefiche. De toute façon, je viens ici pratiquement tous les jours. Je me dirige vers un box en particulier. A l'intérieure se trouve une magnifique licorne noire. Tout le monde dit que les licornes de couleur noire sont maudites et porte malheur, mais moi, je trouve que ce sont les plus magnifiques de toutes. J'entre dans le box et m'assois au fond. Peu de temps après, Or (c'est ainsi que j'ai appelé la licorne à cause de la couleur dorée de ses yeux) vient me rejoindre et se couche près de moi. Elle pose sa tête sur mes genoux et je la lui caresse alors. Pratiquement chaque jour, je viens ici pour lui raconter mes journées et aujourd'hui, je fais pareille. J'aime quand je me confie à elle. Elle écoute et ne dis rien (je sais, les licornes ne parlent pas, mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire, non ?). Trente minutes plus tard, j'entends la sonnerie qui annonce le début du déjeuner. Bien. Je vais attendre vingt minutes, ensuite j'irais dans les cuisines pour prendre un truc à manger. C'est que je crève la dalle, moi !

- Monsieur doit faire très vite, me dit un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. Dumbledore va bientôt arriver. Il vous cherche depuis le matin. Dobby le sait car Harry Potter le lui a dit.

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Je me contente de prendre les sachets de nourriture que me tend l'elfe. Après l'avoir remercié pour sa gentillesse, je sors des cuisines. Je marche quand soudainement, je percute de pleine tête quelqu'un. Quand je relève la tête, je me retrouve face à face avec Rogue……non, je plaisante ! C'est Millicent que je trouve en face de moi. Celle-ci me regarde avec des yeux ronds avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner dans une salle complètement vide.

- Blaise ! s'exclame Milli. Mais où t'étais passé ? Tout le monde dans le château te recherche partout. Les professeurs sont très inquiets, surtout Dumbledore.

Inquiets ?

- Inquiets ? T'es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas plutôt en colère, surtout Dumbledore ?

- Non. Au début ils l'étaient, mais en voyant que t'avais disparu, ils se sont super inquiétés. En plus, c'est pas la première fois que tu disparais sans laisser de trace. Ils ont peur que tu aies fait une bêtise, que tu te sois suicidé, ou un truc dans le genre. Ils ont même prévenu ta mère.

- Quoi ! Ma mère ? Mais c'est une blague ?

Mais ce sont des malades ! Des inconscients ! Prévenir ma mère !

- Ouais, répond Milli, elle arrive dans trente minutes, voire une heure.

Bien. Ça me laisse un peu de temps pour fuir le pays. Je pourrais peut être allé me réfugier chez mon demi-frère Lucien. Je me tourne vers Millicent :

- Vite, il faut que je fuie Poudlard !

- Quoi ! Mais t'es malade !

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Je te signale que ce matin, j'ai ouvertement insulté les profs et maintenant, y a ma mère qui débarque. Alors, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je me casse d'ici !

J'ouvre la porte pour mettre mes paroles à exécution et je me retrouve devant…… (TAM ! TAM ! TAM ! TAM ! TAM !) ……Potter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? D'abord Mili qui m'empêche de bouffer et maintenant lui qui m'empêche de fuir dignement cette école d'apprentis cinglés !

- Potter ! s'exclame ma meilleure amie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je te croyais en réunion avec les autres préfets.

Hein ? Mais de quoi elle parle là ? Potter n'est pas préfet.

- Toi, ça ne te regarde pas, lui répond Potter d'une voix dure et sèche.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et me lance avec une pointe de colère :

- Toujours à traîner avec cette nana, à ce que je vois. Mais dis-moi, Patil n'est pas jalouse de te voir toujours collé à elle ?

- Quoi ?

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Ben, oui, reprend Potter. Après tout, tu sors avec Patil, non ?

- Hein ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est juste que quand on invite quelqu'un à un bal, c'est qu'on sort avec, normalement.

Je le regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

- A moins que, rajoute-t-il avec dédain, que tu partes au bal avec Patil et que tu sortes avec Longdubas en même temps. Ce qui en arrive à la conclusion que tu sortes avec les deux à la fois.

- Quoi ? T'es complètement à l'ouest ou quoi ? Tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme toi ? Des fous !

- Et tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme toi ? Des traînées !

FLAP ! Je le gifle avec une telle force que j'en ai mal à la main. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là. Toujours à me faire chier. D'abord il me fait pleurer à un tel point que j'en suis même arrivé à me comparer à Cho Chang, ensuite il m'insulte. Je vous jure, y a que moi pour tomber amoureux de ce genre de mec.

- Mais tu m'as giflé ! s'indigne Potter en se massant la joue où trône une marque rouge en forme de main.

- Ça t'apprendra, sal con !

Il ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais la referme aussi tôt. Il se tourne alors très lentement vers Milli (tiens, je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là). Celle-ci nous regarde avec des yeux admiratifs en bouffant du pop-corn. D'ailleurs il vient d'où son pop-corn ? Moi aussi j'en veux !

- Tu pourrais pas nous lâcher un peu ? lance Potter en la regardant froidement.

- Sûrement pas ! réplique Millicent. Vos scènes de ménages sont fascinantes ! C'est cent fois mieux que _Les_ _Jours de Notre Vie _ou_ Amour Gloire et Beauté _votre histoire. Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont les crises de jalousie de Potter et les gifles de Blaise. D'ailleurs, bravo pour celle que tu viens de faire. C'était vraiment trop classe !

Je la regarde intensément. Au moins, je sais d'où me vient mes soudaines crises de folie. Je jette un coup d'œil à Potter. Il fixe Milli. Après plusieurs secondes il lance à la folle qui me sert de meilleure amie :

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- A d'autres Potter, à d'autres, dit Millicent, la bouche pleine de bouffe.

- Mais, c'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, insiste le gryffondor.

- Alors pourquoi tu te mets autant en colère quand tu lis sur un vieux torchon que Blaise sort avec Patil et Longdubas ?

Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre et la referme. La rouvre et la referme. La rouvre et le referme. La rouvre et la referme. Apparemment, aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'amuse à imiter les poissons.

- Ben alors Potter, dit narquoisement Milli, tu trouves rien à répondre. Ça prouve que t'es réellement jaloux !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! insiste encore une fois le dit Potter, les joues rouges cette fois-ci.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il est jaloux ! Mais pourquoi ? J'y pige vraiment rien !

- Oh ! en rajoute ma meilleure amie. T'as pas besoin de mentir _Harry_ ! C'est si mignon ! En plus, ça explique tout ! Je comprends mieux ta réaction de tout à l'heure ! Vraiment, Harry, tu aurais dû tout me dire dès le début. Je t'aurais aidé. Ah ! Les garçons ! Savent vraiment pas s'y prendre question cœur !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette folle ? J'y pige encore rien ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par croire que je suis débile.

- Non, mais t'es vraiment dingue, toi ! s'exclame Harry (et je peux dire que je suis totalement d'accord avec lui). Je te le répète pour la dernière fois : je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis juste concerné pour…pour Pavarti et Neville.

- Pavarti et Neville, hein ! Avant c'était Patil et Longdubas. Avoue le Harry, t'es jaloux !

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! s'énerve le garçon.

- MAIS SI TU L'ES!

- NON !

- SI !

Bon, apparemment, ils sont pas prêts de s'arrêter. Je profite du fait qu'ils sont trop occupés à hurler des SI et des NON pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je m'éloigne le plus loin possible de ces détraqués. Je me retrouve donc seul dans un couloir désert de Poudlard. Je marche déjà depuis dix minutes à travers les corridors (Waouh ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Poudlard était aussi grand !) quand j'entends des voix provenant du fond du couloir. Je m'approche un peu pour mieux les écouter. De ce que j'entends, je peux dire que ce sont deux personnes qui discutent, une femme et un homme.

- Pourquoi nous a-t-il appelé ?

- Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. Il a été très mystérieux sur ce sujet. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Il m'a juste demandé de venir vous chercher à l'entrée ouest de Poudlard, là où personne ne va.

- Il vous a demandé à tous les deux de venir nous chercher ?

- Tous les deux ? Comment ça ? Il n'y a que moi.

- Alors qui est-ce ?

Après ces dernières je n'entends plus rien, à part des pas qui se rapprochent de moi. Mais le temps que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouve soudainement en face de, non deux, mais cinq personnes. Deux femmes et trois hommes. L'une des deux femmes a des cheveux rose bonbon, un peu comme Sakura dans Naruto. L'autre a les cheveux blonds et les yeux dorés. Elle est plutôt grande et élancée. Le premier homme a les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleu sombre et une petite taille par apport aux deux autres, mais par apport à moi…. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur le physique des deux autres que la femme aux cheveux rose bonbon me lance :

- Mais t'es Blaise Zabini ! Dumbledore te cherche partout depuis le matin (non, vraiment, j'étais pas au courant !) ! Bon, tu viens, on va directement dans son bureau.

Elle s'approche de moi et je prends peur. Après tout, je ne sais pas qui est cette femme. En plus, qui se baladerait avec des cheveux roses, hein ? Elle continue d'approcher et pendant qu'elle avance sa main pour saisir mon bras, je ferme les yeux…..pour les rouvrir sur du blanc. De la neige pour être exacte. Je me suis soudainement retrouvé entouré de neige. Partout, le sol est recouvert de verdure blanche. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je regarde tout autour de moi et tout ce que je vois à part la neige, ce sont des phoques et des pingouins qui se prélassent près de l'eau dont la plus grande partie a gelé. Je commence a avoir froid alors je me mets à marcher vers…vers où au fait ? Y a rien ici à part des animaux et de la neige. Je commence a rire hystériquement. Voilà. Ma vie est finie. Je suis condamné à mourir de froid. Je ne pourrais jamais mettre à exécution mon plan pour coincer Mr. Ragot. La vie est vraiment injuste ! Je continue ainsi mes lamentations encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes tout en continuant à marcher quand une voix venant de derrière moi m'interpelle :

- Blaise ?

Non, mais ho ! C'est qui le crétin qui se permet de m'appeler par mon prénom ? On n' a pas élevé les veracrasses ensembles que je le sache. Je me retourne pour face au crétin et me fige. C'est un des gars de tout à l'heure. Il a les mêmes cheveux blonds que la femme et les mêmes yeux dorés aussi. Je le fixe un long moment sans rien dire. Voyant mon inactivité, il répète :

- Blaise ?

Je lui fais signe que oui de la tête. Il sourit et s'avance vers moi en se présentant :

- Salut ! Moi, c'est Alexandre ! Je suis content de t'avoir retrouver. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir marcher longtemps avant de te rattraper.

Je le regarde intensément pendant que lui continue à sourire. Moi, je n'ai pas la force de sourire parce que j'ai froid et que je suis fatigué. Alexandre semble le remarquer car il fronce les sourcils et me demande :

- Ça va ?

Je ne réponds pas, je continue juste à le fixer.

- Evidemment que non, rajoute-t-il devant mon silence.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main.

- Ferme les yeux, me dit-il. Je te ramène à Poudlard.

Je m'exécute. De tout façon, j'ai pas la force de désobéir ou de me méfier. Je ferme donc les yeux et quand je les rouvre, je suis à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh entre à ce moment précis et hurle en me voyant :

- Mr. Zabini ! Nom de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Et vous, rajoute-t-elle en pointant Alexandre du doigt, qui êtes-vous ? Peu importe, je ne veux pas le savoir !

Elle accourt alors vers moi et me pousse un lit. Je reçois une potion pour me réchauffer. Ah ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ma mère, MA MERE !, fait son apparition dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagal, Potter, la femme aux cheveux roses, Black et…et personne d'autres. Ma mère vient vers moi et me sert dans ses bras.

- Blaise ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça ?

Je lui souris. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir fait peur. Elle est très gentille ma mère. Très bien, ce n'est pas ce que diraient ses nombreux, très nombreux, défunts époux, mais eux, on s'en fout de leurs avis.

- Bien, s'élève la voix de Dumbledore, à ce que je vois, Mr. Zabini va bien. Je vais donc y aller.

Il part donc, suivi de très près de Rogue, Black, la vieille chouette et de la femme aux cheveux roses. Avant de partir, Dumbledore me lance :

- Au fait, Mr. Zabini, je veux vous voir demain à 11h dans mon bureau pour parler de votre…hum…de votre écart de conduite.

Et sur ce, il s'en va suivi de près par ma mère qui, après s'être assurée que je vais bien, a du se rendre à un rendez-vous. Il ne reste dans l'infirmerie que moi, Alexandre, Potter et Pomfresh. Celle-ci se dépêche d'aller dans son bureau pour faire je ne sais quoi. Je me lève. Avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais m'en aller. Mais, je sais pas, j'ai encore envie de rester quelques secondes dans cette pièce. Potter s'approche de moi.

- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète. J'ai appris pour ta…disparition.

Je lève un sourcil surpris, plus pour son ton inquiet que pour le fait qu'il sache que j'ai atterri dans un coin perdu de l'Antarctique.

- Oui, je lui réponds.

Il me sourit. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais il se tourne vers Alexandre et le regarde intensément.

- Oh ! fait le jeune homme. Je vais vous laisser, il commence à se faire tard. Salut !

Et il s'en va lui aussi. Après son départ, Potter se tourne vers moi mais avant qu'il ne parle je lui demande :

- Ça te dirait de te promener dans le parc, autour du lac avec moi ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je sorts, me dirigeant vers le parc. Potter me suit. On commence à se balader au bord du lac. Après plusieurs minutes, il se décide enfin à parler. Il se met à raconter, à m'expliquer des choses que je ne parviens pas, que je ne veux pas comprendre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je me retiens. Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas encore. Il se tait. Il n'a plus rien à dire. Il attend que je parle.

- C'est débile, je dis.

Il s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers moi.

- Blaise, comprends-moi. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que…

- Tais-toi ! je le coupe.

- Blaise…

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ? T'es vraiment débile ! Je me casse !

Je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers la château. A présent, les larmes coulent à flot sur mon visage et je n'essaie plus de les retenir. Au détour d'un couloir, je me cogne contre deux personnes. Devinez qui c'est : Draco et Granger. Celle-ci, en voyant mon visage baigné de larme s'exclame :

- Encore ! Harry est un véritable _serial larmoiyeur_ ou quoi !

**FearlessssssssssssssssssssssssssGirlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Enfin ! J'ai fini le chap V. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard. Et surtout excusez-moi la stupidité et la niaiserie de ce chapitre à deux balles. Et je demande pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. M'enfin, pour ceux qui ont quand même apprécié, une petite review sera la bienvenue.

Et Pour ceux qui ont des remarques à me faire, des conseils aussi bien sur l'histoire que sur ma façon d'écrire, j'accueillerais à bras ouverts vos commentaire.

Cya !


	6. Qui a commandé une punition ?

**Je préfère ceux qui résistent !**

**Chap VI : **Qui a commandé une punition ?

- Mais c'est pas possible ! s'écrit Granger. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? Il t'a encore traité comme une merde ?

Je la regarde une seconde avant de lui répondre d'une voix énervée :

- Mêle-toi de tes citrouilles, pauvre troll !

Et là, je la laisse en plan dans le couloir avec Draco. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ces deux là. Sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre à se faire des papouilles et tout et tout. Y a aucun problème dans leur couple alors que le mien est inexistant. Je me dirige tout droit vers ma salle commune. En chemin, je croise d'autres élèves qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds et qui chuchotent derrière mon dos. Je les ignore et une fois arrivé dans la salle commune des serpentards je vais directement dans ma chambre sans même me retourner lorsque Pansy m'appelle. Je me couche sur mon lit et je ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement crevé que je finis par m'endormir. Je suis réveillé par des mains qui me secouent par les épaules. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Théo.

- Blaise ? Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

- Ouais, je réponds d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

Il me regarde longuement. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ?

- Quoi ! je m'exaspère.

- Viens, dit-il.

Il me prends par le bras et m'entraîne à l'extérieur du château. On aboutit dans le parc cet Théo m'emmène dans un endroit où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Juste derrière le château, il y a comme une petite colline et on a une vue magnifique sur le lac ainsi que sur la Forêt Interdite. C'est étonnant ! La forêt est gigantesque. Elle fait à peu près le triple de Poudlard ; et par Poudlard, il faut rajouter le parc et le lac. Je me détourne du paysage et regarde Théo. Il a l'air serein. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je lui dit :

- C'est fou, non ? J'avais jamais vu cet endroit auparavant.

- Peu de gens viennent ici, m'informe-t-il. Je viens souvent sur cette colline pour réfléchir un peu.

- Attends ! C'est ici que tu viens quand tu disparais ?

Théo tourne sa tête vers moi et me souris.

- Oui, répond-t-il. J'aime le calme qu'il y a ici. Et puis, le paysage est apaisant.

Je me tourne vers le dit paysage. C'est vrai. On se sent plus calme quand on le contemple.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es aussi triste ? me demande soudainement Théo

J'hésite à tout lui dire mais j'ai vraiment envie de confier à quelqu'un ce que j'ai sur le coeur alors je lui raconte tout. Je lui raconte c'est qui s'est passé il y a à peine trois heures de cela.

Flash Back

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry se décide enfin à parler.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, Bulstrode avait raison : j'étais réellement jaloux. Je…je crois que je t'aime…bien. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être avec toi. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter constamment. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour ta vie. Je…Il faut d'abord que j'en finisse avec Voldemort et cette histoire de prophétie. Je…

Il s'arrête de parler pendant une seconde avant de répondre :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que tu m'es proche. J'ai déjà perdu mes parents et Sirius a été jeté à Azkaban pendant près de douze. Je m'alarme déjà quand Ron et Hermione disparaissent pour aller je ne sais où et qu'ils prennent du temps à revenir. Je ne veux pas m'angoisser pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis… Et puis, il y a ce rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. Je…je ne le laisserais pas devenir réel. Alors je préfère que toi et moi, ça s'arrête là.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans ses paroles, j'ai senti mes yeux me piquer. Je me retiens. Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas encore. Il se tait. Il n'a plus rien à dire. Il attend que je parle.

- C'est débile, je dis.

Il s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers moi.

- Blaise, comprends-moi. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que…

- Tais-toi ! je le coupe.

- Blaise…

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ? T'es vraiment débile ! Je me casse !

Fin du Flash Back

- Alors ? je demande à Théo après avoir fini mon récit. J'ai pas raison de penser qu'il est débile ? Franchement ! Depuis quand on se base sur des rêves pour savoir si oui ou non on devrait sortir avec telle ou telle personne ? Hein ! En plus il pensait qu'à lui ! Tout le temps à dire je, je et encore je !

Je me tais et attends la réponse de mon ami. Celui-ci me regarde quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Je crois que je peux comprendre Potter. Après tout, y a pas que de la joie dans sa vie.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer et me rends compte qu'il n'y a rien à répliquer. Théo a raison.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ajoute-t-il, tu devrais le laisser tranquille, le laisser respirer. C'est ce qu'il veut, non ?

J'hoche la tête, n'ayant rien à y redire.

- Sors avec d'autres personnes, continue Théo. Fais le fou. Embête les profs. Profite de la vie, quoi !

J'hoche encore une fois la tête. Je contemple le lac quand une question me vient à l'esprit :

- Mais, dis-moi, comment ça va avec Finnigan.

- Bof, répond-t-il d'une petite voix et en baissant la tête. C'est pas l'amour fou entre nous et on se parle très rarement.

- T'inquiète, je sais que tout va s'arranger. D'ailleurs, je te paris dix gallions que dans moins de deux jours, il te fera une déclaration d'amour.

Il se met à rire. Ça me réchauffe le cœur et je le prends dans mes bras. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu rire comme ça et ça me rendait triste. Théo, il est un peu comme notre petit frère à tous. S'il est triste, on est tous triste.

- Merci, me dit-il.

A ce moment, la cloche sonne. Je me dégage de Théo pour me lever.

- Tu viens, on va manger.

Il sourit et on se dirige vers la Grande Salle. On entre et là, tous les regards se posent sur moi. O.K….Je les ignore et m'assois à ma table. Ils doivent sûrement se demander comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas encore été renvoyé après ma crise de nerf sur les professeurs. Tout le monde continue à me regarder...sauf _lui_. J'entends alors Crabbe élever la parole :

- Vous voulez vous mesurez à moi ? Non ? Eh, ben ! Regardez ailleurs !

Ils détournent tous le regard (c'est qu'il fait peur ce type ! Je me souviens que quand on était petit, Vincent s'est battu avec un chien trois fois plus grand que lui…..et c'est lui qui a gagné avec comme seule blessure une petite griffure. Le chien, lui, a dû être transporté d'urgence au centre vétérinaire le plus proche, section soins intensifs. Il y est resté pendant deux mois. Je m'en souviendrais toujours de cette journée). Je fais un petit sourire à Vincent pour le remercier. Même s'il fait peur (et qu'il serait capable de mettre hors service un loup-garou), il est quand même sympa. Je me tourne vers le buffet devant et me sers et un peu de salade et beaucoup de lasagne. Pendant que je me goinfre, Pan-Pan m'accoste :

- Ça va, Blaise ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

- J'en sais rien…(elle fait mine de réfléchir)… Ah ! Si ! Peut être parce que tu t'es défoulé sur les profs, ainsi que le directeur, et que t'a disparu pendant près de quatre heures ! Avec Ronny, on t'a cherché partout.

J'arrête soudainement de manger et fixe Pansy. Non, mais ! De quoi elle se mêle !

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Tu vois pas en quoi ça me regarde ?! hurle-t-elle. Je suis tout de même ton amie !

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde nous fixe, moi et Pansy (au moins, je suis plus le seul à être dévisagé). Celle-ci est toute rouge et me regarde avec des yeux de requin. Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle (on sait jamais, elle pourrait aussi avoir des dents de requin).

- Exactement, je rétorque.

A cette réplique, elle devient encore plus rouge (là, c'est carrément la couleur du ketchup) et c'est là que tout déraille. Pansy attrape un bol rempli d'une substance verte et me la jette à la figure. Je reste un instant interdit, ne réalisant pas trop ce qui se passe. J'ai un immonde truc vert qui me dégouline sur la figure et franchement, ce truc, il pue ! Quand je reprends mes esprits, je saisis la carafe de jus de citrouille (dégoûtant ce machin) et lui verse son contenu sur la tête. Elle lance un petit couinement de surprise et me balance un morceau de tarte au citron. Je parviens à esquiver le coup et le morceau de tarte atterrit sur l'épaule d'un serpentard de sixième année, Nick Therson. Celui-ci, hyper en colère, catapulte sur nous de la purée de pomme de boue (heurk ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi y en a qui mange ce truc ! C'est encore plus répugnant que le jus de citrouille !) mais Pan-pan se baisse à temps pour éviter la purée et cette dernière s'écrase sur Cho Chang. Elle se met à chialer et ses deux amies (je connais pas leurs noms), une brune et une blonde, décident de la venger en propulsant tout un plat de lasagne sur Therson. Celui-ci se retrouve recouvert de tarte et de lasagne. Il semble fulminer sur place et il regarde Chang et ses amies d'un air furieux. Il sort sa baguette et lance un sort que je ne connais pas. Tout de suite après, les plats qui se trouvent en face du groupe des serdaigles leur explosent à la figure et elles se retrouvent enveloppées d'un mélange de sauce, de frittes, de poisson, de viande, de yaourt, de salade, etc. Bientôt, une bataille de nourriture s'engage entre les serpentards et les serdaigles et quand des détritus tombent malencontreusement sur des gryffondors et des pouffsouffles, c'est une véritable guerre des maisons qui a lieu dans la Grande Salle. Au loin, je vois les professeurs tenter de calmer leurs élèves. Même Dumbledore n'arrive pas à tranquilliser la bande de sauvages que nous sommes devenus. J'aperçois des élèves monter sur les tables et d'autres en train d'imiter Tarzan avec les gigantesques rideaux qui couvrent les gigantesques fenêtres de la Grande Salle. J'essaye de repérer où se trouvent mes amis et je vois Draco qui essaye de dégager de ses cheveux un coulis de fruits. Je commence à rire quand je sens un quelque chose s'abattre avec force sur mon dos. Je porte ma main à la chose et m'aperçois que c'est une banane qui maintenant ressemble à une compote. Je me retourne pour voir qui a osé me lancer ça et je vois Pavarti en train de se marrer comme une conne en me regardant. Je comprends tout de suite que c'est elle l'auteur de ce méfait. Je m'empare d'un mélange de nourriture qui traîne par terre et m'approche d'elle doucement avec un petit sourire mauvais. Me voyant venir, Pavarti se met à courir en rigolant. Je la poursuis et finis par l'attraper. LA VENGENCE A SONNE ! Je lui tartine les cheveux avec ce que j'ai dans la main pendant qu'elle crie comme si j'allais la tuer (sauf que comme elle rigole en même temps, ça fait pas très vrai). Je ris avec elle en regardant la tête qu'elle a. Je m'assois à côté de la griffondor et contemple les personnes devant moi.

- C'est fou ! je cris presque pour couvrir le brouhaha des autres. J'ai souvent vu à la télé des batailles de nourriture mais j'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour, ça allait se produire à Poudlard.

- Ouais, dit Pavarti en hochant de la tête.

Elle écarquille soudainement ses yeux et me regarde comme si je venais de la planète Mars :

- Tu…Tu regardes la télé ?

- Ouais, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire. J'ai un grand frère, Lucien, qui vit à New-York et quand je vais le voir, je regarde toujours la télé. En fait, il habite côté moldu et on fait toujours es tas de truc moldus ensemble.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant d'où tu connais les expressions moldus comme "lol".

- Oui. C'est mon frère qui passe tout son temps à chatter et un jour, j'ai voulu m'y mettre aussi. Pendant les vacances, il m'envoie toujours des CD de musique. C'est un fan de 50 Cent.

Elle me dévisage étrangement avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ! je lui demande en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle se calme un peu avant de répondre :

- Rien, c'est juste que je me rends compte que t'es pas comme on pourrait se l'imaginer. Je veux dire, t'es à serpentard et pourtant tu écoute 50 Cent, tu chatte et tu regarde la télé.

- Ouais, je confirme. Je n'entre pas dans les normes du parfait serpentard.

- Ça, tu peux le dire. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien aussi.

Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Elle me prend la main et murmure :

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi.

- Par contre, dit elle en se pinçant le nez et en rigolant, faudrait que tu penses à prendre une douche parce que là, tu sens trop mauvais !

Je lui tire la langue et fait mine de bouder. Elle me donne alors un petit bisous sur la joue et me lance :

- Oh ! Mais faut pas bouder pour ça tu...AH !

Pavarti se lève précipitamment en gueulant comme un cochon. Tout un gros tas de nourriture vient de s'abattre sur elle et elle tente sans résultat d'enlever toutes ces détritus de sur elle. Je ris en la regardant s'agiter pour rien. Après plusieurs minutes, la gryffondore abandonne son combat contre cette nourriture et finit par rire avec moi.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! tonne la voix de Dumbledore. JE VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE RENDENT IMMEDIATEMENT DANS SA SALLE COMMUNE ! SAUF MR. ZABINI, MISS PARKINSON, MR. THERSON ET MISS CHO CHANG ET SA CLIQUE DE BINBECHE !

Chang se remet à pleurer en entendant le surnom que leur à donner Dumbledore. Moi, je me masse les oreilles (c'est qu'il avait crier hyper fort l'autre squelette !) et me dirige, ainsi que les autres, vers les immenses portes de la Grande Salle pour sortir.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ! nous engueule – Pansy (qui me fait toujours la tête et qui se tient loin de moi), Therson, Chang et les deux autres serdaigles – Dumbledore. A cause de vous, la Grande Salle est entièrement dévastée ! Sans parler de toute cette nourriture gaspillée ! Insolents que vous êtes.

Therson se met soudainement à rire. On braque tous nos regards sur lui.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire ?

- Rien, Monsieur. C'est juste que vous avez le chique pour faire des rimes.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui : tête, dévastée, gaspillée et êtes, ce sont des rimes embrassé ! Vous savez, -êtes, -é, -é, -êtes.

Et il repart dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ce type est complètement marteau ! D'ailleurs, Dumbledore le scrute avec de petits yeux. Ensuite, Cho Chang se remet à geindre parce qu'elle a toujours un truc qui lui dégouline dessus et qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de se laver (et de se changer parce que si elle se lave mais qu'elle ne change pas ses habits, houla ! Mais au moins, elle ne pue pas, c'est n'est pas comme moi.). Ses deux amies essaient de la consoler et, en ayant assez de ses crises de larmes, se mettent toutes les deux à l'enguirlander. Ce qui a pour effet de la faire pleurer encore plus. Finalement, encouragé par les pleures de Chang et les fous rire de Therson, moi et Pansy (non, Blaise, c'est_Pansy et moi_, dirait ma mère) on s'esclaffe. Celle-ci se raccroche à moi pour ne pas tomber tellement elle se marre mais s'éloigne bien vite à cause de la mauvaise odeur que je dégage. Je suis content, elle ne me fait plus la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! peste le directeur de Poudlard. Vous osez rire après ce que vous avez fait !

- Mais, non, Monsieurs, tente Therson. C'est juste que…

- Non ! le coupe Dumbledore. J'en ais assez ! Sachez qu'on ne badine pas avec le Directeur de Poudlard, j'ai nommé, Albus Dumbledore !

Une nouvelle bouffé de rire nous envahit (sauf à Chang, elle, s'est une nouvelle bouffé de larmes). C'est qu'il s'y croit un peu trop l'autre vieux, là !

- Puisque c'est comme ça, s'énerve-t-il, vous aurez comme punition de nettoyer tout le désordre que vous avez fait dans la Grande Salle ! Et ce, à la manière des moldus, c'est-à-dire sans baguette !

Là, plus personnes ne rit.

- Bien, continue Dumbledore avec un grand sourire sadique et un ton plus calme. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous attends dans la Grande Salle demain matin à 6h tapante. A chaque seconde de retard vous sera enlever un point. Maintenant, dégagez de mon bureau !

Nous partons très vite et on se retrouve dans le couloir. Les trois serdaigles partent d'un côté pour se rendre dans leur salle commune et Pansy, Therson et moi, on se dirige vers la notre.

- Therson ?

- Quoi, Parkinson ?

- Je suis désolée pour le bout de tarte.

- C'est rien. T'as de la chance d'être à Serpentard, si non, ça fait longtemps que t'aurais plus eu de tête.

- Ah !...D'accord…..J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Pendant leur dialogue plus qu'inintéressant, je me suis lancé un sort pour sentir bon. J'en avais vraiment assez de cette puanteur sur moi. En chemin, on rencontra un groupe de gryffondors de sixième année. Ils se moquent de nous en nous voyant, tout sale. C'est que eux, ils ont eu le temps de se changer alors que nous, non.

- Alors Therson, raille celui qui semble être le chef. Toujours aussi crasseux à ce que je vois.

- Et toi, réplique Nick en serrant les dents, toujours aussi con ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abords ! T'es pas sensé être dans ta salle commune.

- Si, mais j'avais trop envie de te voir. Tu sais pas comme tu m'a manqué, mon petit nounours adoré.

Les autres gryffondors se marrent à sa réplique. Therson, lui, il fulmine :

- Dégage, Welis!

- Mais voyons, bébé, t'es pas content de me voir ? Tu sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à te chercher. Je mérite bien un petit bisou.

Et Welis, tendit sa joue en attendant le "petit bisou". A la place, il reçu un gros coup de poing. Il reste là, sans bouger à regarder Therson et à se tenir sa joue qui a commencé à gonfler.

- T'aurais pas du faire ça, connard ! siffle Welis.

- Je t'avais dit de dégager, crétin !

- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper, salop !

- Eh, ben, si, guignol !

Ils vont continuer longtemps ainsi dans leur dispute quand retentit la voix de Millicent au bout du couloir :

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin, Blaise !

Elle s'approche de moi et porte son regard vers Therson et Welis. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien, répond Therson. D'ailleurs, je m'en vais.

Il s'en va. Je le regarde partir. Je me tourne ensuite vers les autres. Pansy me prend la main à moi et à Milli et nous entraîne à la suite de Therson en lançant aux gryffondors :

- Salut ! Nous aussi on s'en va. Ça m'a vraiment pas fait plaisir de vous rencontrer.

On entre dans la salle commune des serpentards. De loin, j'aperçois Therson qui disparaît dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Pansy part se coucher en nous souhaitant bonne nuit. Millicent et moi, on s'assoit sur l'un des divan de notre salle commune. On discutent de tout et de rien mais j'évite le sujet Potter. Au bout d'un instant, je lui demande :

- Dis moi, Milli, y a quoi entre Nick Therson et ce Welis.

- Oh ! Tu veux sûrement parler de Steven Welis.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Je sais pas, je dis en hochant des épaules. C'est juste que tout à l'heure, c'était étrange entre eux. Je veux dire, c'est assez courant que des serpentards et des gryffondors se disputent, mais pas de cette façon.

Milli garde le silence un instant avant de m'annoncer :

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tout à commencer quand….

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

DRING ! DRING ! DRING ! DRING ! DRING ! J'éteins mon réveil et me lève difficilement. Il est 5h30 du matin et je suis crevé. Avec beaucoup d'effort, j'arrive à me sortir du lit. Je fais une toilette rapide et je m'habille. Aujourd'hui, on est samedi et je n'ai donc pas besoin de me vêtir de mon uniforme. Je regarde l'heure : 5h50. Je sors de mon dortoir pour aller à la Grande Salle. En chemin, je croise Pansy et on se dirige ensemble vers le lieu de notre punition.

- Pansy ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, pour hier, j'ai pas voulu être méchant avec toi, c'est juste que, tu vois, t'as commencé à me parler de Weasley et de toi. Et je l'avoue, j'étais jaloux. J'étais jaloux que toi tu sois avec celui que t'aime et pas moi. J'ai même insulté Granger alors qu'elle ne m'avait rien fait. Alors je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour hier soir.

Pansy me sourit et me souffle :

- C'est rien. Je comprends.

On arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle qu'on s'empresse d'ouvrir pour rentrer.

- Salut Nick ! je lance en le voyant assis sur un bout de banc qui par miracle avait été épargné par les jets de nourritures.

Il nous fait un petit signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur la pagaille qui nous entoure. Depuis que Millicent m'a raconté son histoire, j'ai le cœur rempli de sympathie pour ce type. C'est sûrement dû au fait que lui aussi a été rejeté par l'homme qu'il aime. Quoique pour lui, ça a été plus cruel. Moi au moins, Harry a sous-entendu qu'il m'aime bien mais Welis a carrément été impitoyable. J'en viens même à penser que j'ai de la chance d'être tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter.

J'aperçois à l'autre bout de la salle Chang et ses amies. Celle-ci leur boude. Sûrement à cause de l'engueulade qu'elle à reçue hier dans le bureau de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il est où celui-là. Je regarde ma montre. Il est 6h00.

- Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là ! me fait sursauter la voix de Dumbledore. En plus, vous êtes à l'heure.

Je tourne ma tête dans tous les sens. J'entends Dumbledore mais je ne le vois pas.

- Vous allez pouvoir commencer, continue la voix du vieux directeur. A l'autre bout de la salle se trouve des sauts d'eau, des chiffons et plein d'autres choses pour vous aider à tout nettoyer. Vous ne pourrez pas vous aider de la magie pour nettoyer cette sallle et vous avez jusqu'à 11h pour tout finir. Ainsi, Mr. Zabini aura le temps de venir me voir comme on se l'était convenu. Sur ce, bonne chance !

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

J'en peux plus. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je nettoie cette fichue Grande Salle qui porte vraiment bien son nom. J'ai mal au mains, j'ai mal aux pieds et surtout….J'AI FAIM ! C'est inhumain de faire travailler un pauvre petit être comme moi alors que mon petit bidet est vide. Je vois soudainement une main tendre vers moi une pomme. Je relève les yeux et constate que c'est Nick.

- Tiens, dit-il. J'ai cru comprendre que t'avais faim.

- Merci.

Je prends la pomme et la mange comme si ma vie en dépendait. Après avoir fini de me restaurer, je dirige mon regard vers tout ce qui nous reste à nettoyer. C'est là qu'une idée géniale me vient. Je m'empresse de la partager avec les autres :

- Hé ! Arrêtez tous ce que vous faites !

Ils s'arrêtent tous et me regardent curieusement, se demandant sûrement qu'elle mouche m'a piquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, me demande l'une des deux amies de Chang.

- J'ai une super idée ! Je me souviens que quand j'étais petit, je regardais souvent Fifi Brein D'acier.

- Hein ! ils font tous.

- C'est quoi ce truc, me demande Chang qui pour une fois n'a pas de liquide qui lui coule sur le visage.

- C'est un film.

- C'est quoi un film, me demande une de ses amies.

Je les fixe tous quelques secondes. Quel bande d'ignorants, vraiment !

- Peu importe, je finis par dire. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que dans ce truc, y avait une scène où il devait nettoyer une maison.

- Blaise, me fait remarquer Pan-pan, je vois pas ce que ça à avoir avec nous.

Je la regarde d'un air malicieux.

- Ça a tout avoir Pansy !

Je me tourne alors vers les chiffons et les éponges que les autres ont abandonnés pour m'écouter et sors ma baguette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ! s'écrit Nick. T'oublies qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie !

- C'est faux, je réplique. Dumbledore a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour nous aider à nettoyer tout ce bazar. Par contre, il ne nous a jamais interdit d'user de la magie pour transformer nos instruments de nettoyage.

Je jette alors des sorts sur la moitié des chiffons et éponges. Ils se métamorphosent alors en sorte de patin avec, à la place des roues, des petites brindilles de plastiques comme sur les balais.

- Allez, enfilez ça, j'ordonne.

Ils obéissent sans broncher. J'en enfile une paire aussi.

- Ensuite on fait quoi ? me demande une des amies de Chang.

- On s'amuse ! je rigole en me mettant à patiner sur le sol sale.

Je suis vite imité par Pansy. On se marre tout en nettoyant le sol. Bien vite, les quatre autres nous suivent. On patinent tous sur le sol et on attrape torchon et balai pour rendre plus efficace notre nettoyage. Je prends Pansy par la main et on danse comme des fous. Therson joue avec l'une des deux serdaigles tandis que Chang et l'autre brune nettoient les rideaux.

Waouh ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! On a enfin fini ! Ça nous a pris trois heures et demie mais on a enfin fini. J'ai les jambes et les bras en compote, mais je m'en fiche parce que je me suis bien amusé. J'ai même appris le nom des deux amies de Chang. La brune s'appelle Flora et celle aux cheveux noirs s'appelle Sharley. D'ailleurs, se sont des filles assez cool quand on prend le temps de les connaître. Même Chang peut être sympa quand elle s'arrête de pleurer et de geindre. C'est fou. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que trois serpentards et trois serdaigles pourraient s'entendre un jour.

- On fait quoi maintenant, demande soudainement Pansy, assise à mes côtés.

- J'en sais rien, répond Nick.

A ce moment là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer Dumbledore. Celui-ci entre et regarde le résultat de notre travaille.

- Bravo ! nous félicite-t-il. Vous avez fait très vite et la Grande Salle n'a jamais été aussi propre. J'imagine que vous devez être épuisés.

Nous hochons tous la tête.

- Parfait, dit Dumbledore en se frottant les mains, c'est ce que je voulais (Hein ?). Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Mr. Zabini, je vous attend dans mon bureau à l'heure prévue.

Nick est le premier à s'en aller (non, en fait c'est Dumbledore mais lui, y a pas besoin de le compter). Je finis par sortir, moi aussi, suivi de Pansy et des trois autres serdaigles. Je tiens à profiter des dernières minutes qu'il me reste avant de partir affronter Dumbledore. Et surtout, il faut que je mette en place mon plan pour démasquer Mr. Ragot. Je laisse donc Pansy seule et me dirige vers le parc, à la recherche de Nick Therson. Je le retrouve finalement couché au bord du lac. Je m'assois près de lui et commence :

- Nick ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je…j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Il lève vers moi des yeux surpris.

- Ah ! Ouais ! Et à propos de quoi ?

- Je suis sûr que t'as dû lire les articles sur moi dans le Ragoteur.

Il hoche la tête.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour coincer Mr. Ragot. Je veux savoir qui c'est ce malade qui s'acharne sur moi.

Il se relève en position assise et me dévisage.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi de t'aider ?

- Parce que Milli m'a dit hier soir que t'es un super bon détective et que tu peux résoudre n'importe quel mystère.

- Millicent t'as dit ça ?

- Oui et…. (j'hésite quelques instants avant de continuer)… et elle m'a aussi raconté ton histoire avec Welis.

Il se met à contempler le lac.

- Welis, hein, dit-il.

- Oui, Welis, je dis doucement

Il se lève brusquement et commence à marcher en direction du château. Je le regarde partir en soupirant. Bon, au moins, j'aurais essayé. Je considère le lac devant moi et scrute les mouvements de l'eau poussée par le vent. Je lève mon bras pour lire l'heure. Je me redresse et me rend dans le château. C'est l'heure d'aller rendre visite à mon cher directeur.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci suçote un petit bonbon (non, pas au citron, mais à la fraise). Il ne dit rien et semble attendre quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une personne.

- Bonjour, Blaise, me salue-t-elle.

- Alexandre !

Celui-ci me fait un clin d'œil et se plante devant le directeur.

- Tu as demandé à me voir, Albus ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour la punition de ce jeune homme.

Dumbledore me pointe alors du doigt. Mince ! Je viens à peine de terminer une punition que j'en ai une autre (remarque, je la mérite quand même un peu, mais bon).

- Pour le punir ? Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, le coupe Albus. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, ce sera de le surveiller et faire en sorte qu'il fasse bien son travail……et qu'il ne se fasse pas mordre ou tuer en le faisant.

Hein ? Quel genre de punition peut vous tuer ? Je regarde Dumbledore et Alexandre avec crainte et ils semblent le remarquer puisque Albus s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Zabini. Je suis sûr que tout ira à merveille.

- Si vous le dites, je dis avec un air pas très convaincu.

Dumbledore me sourit et se lève :

- Bien. Votre punition aura lieu demain à 13h. Rejoignez moi ici. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer.

Je le regarde quelques instants en clignant des yeux.

- Vous…C'est tout ? Y a rien d'autre ? Je…Je ne vais pas être suspendu, voire renvoyé ?

- Oh ! Non ! Vous savez, ça fait longtemps que je suis le directeur de Poudlard et j'ai vu des élèves commettre des fautes bien plus graves…beaucoup plus graves.

Son ton devient plus sombre. Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce. Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise. Alexandre, qui est resté dans un coin du bureau, brise finalement le silence :

- Je crois que je vais y aller. A demain.

Il sort ensuite, me laissant seul avec le directeur de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, je parts moi aussi. Mais avant de passer la porte, je demande une dernière chose à Dumbledore :

- Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais me rendre à Pré-au-lard avec les autres aujourd'hui.

- Mais bien sûr. Bonne journée, Blaise.

- Au revoir.

Je sors du bureau et marche à travers les couloirs. C'était bizarre. Ma conversation avec Dumbledore était bizarre. Surtout le fait qu'il ait été si gentil avec moi. Normalement, il aurait dû me crier dessus, m'enlever des tonnes et des tonnes de points (et je me serais fais tabasser par mes camarades de serpentards pour ça !), me punir jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, et j'en passe. A la place, il s'est montré…gentil. J'avoue que je trouve ça plutôt bizarre. En plus c'est quoi cette punition qu'il m'a donnée ?

J'entre dans ma salle commune. Il n'y a personne à part les premières et deuxièmes années. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Je me change pour aller à Préaulard. Les autres doivent sûrement déjà être aux portes, prêts à partir. Je me dépêche donc et enfile des trucs au hasard et cours à travers les couloirs. J'ai de la chance, j'arrive pile quand ils se mettent en route pour partir. Je rejoins Milli qui discute avec ses amies.

- Blaise ! elle me lance en me voyant. Je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas venir ?

- Si, Dumbledore m'a laissé partir avec vous.

Elle m'enlace et on abandonne le château pour nous rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Les rues sont plus animées que d'habitude à cause d'Halloween qui approche. J'ai passé près d'une heure avec Milli à me balader dans divers magasins. Pour l'instant, je suis dans une boutique de vêtements. J'essaie des habits et Millicent essaie des chaussures. Je voies pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle a des tas et des tas de paires de chaussures. Je laisse là mes questions et me concentre sur ce que je suis en train d'essayer.

- Comment tu me trouves ? je demande à Milli en me regardant dans le miroir.

- Super, me répond une voix qui n'appartient pas à ma meilleure amie.

Je me retourne et je me retrouve face à Pavarti.

- Ah ! C'est toi ! je fais d'une voix surprise.

- Ouais, pourquoi ? T'es pas contents de me voir ?

- Si, si. C'est juste que je suis surpris, c'est tout.

Elle sourit et regarde autour d'elle.

- Si t'as fini, ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre avec moi dans un café ? me propose-t-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Milli, qui mine de rien nous espionne. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle va se débrouiller et que je peux partir.

- Oui, je viens, j'annonce à Pavarti.

Après avoir remis mes habits, je la suis à travers les rues et avenues de Pré-au-lard. Elle s'arrête devant un café du nom de _Délice Caprice_. Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Pavarti entre dans le café et je la suis. Waouh ! Mais c'est super bien ici ! En faite, le _Délice Caprice_ est une sorte de café, puis, vers le fond de la pièce, se trouve une plate-forme où des tas de personnes dansent et se trémoussent au rythme de la musique. Musique que je n'entends pas car l'endroit est doté d'un sort qui fait en sorte que, à une certaine distance de la plate-forme, on entende plus la musique. Comme ça, les gens qui ne sont venu que pour boire et se détendre ne sont pas dérangés par le volume qui, d'après les émois des danseurs, semble mise à fond.

Pavarti m'entraîne vers une table de libre et on s'assoit (sur des chaises, pas sur la table). On commande des boissons et on se met à papoter.

- T'aime bien ? me demande Pavarti en me désignant l'endroit.

- Oui, beaucoup même !

Elle sourit puis, elle semble soudainement mal à l'aise. Je fronce des sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se pince les lèvres et semble regarder un point inexistant derrière moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas amené ici sans raison, m'annonce-t-elle finalement. J'avais besoins de te parler. C'est à propos d'Harry. Je … Je voulais savoir si tu l'aimes.

Je me tais quelques instants. J'hésite. Mentir ou ne pas mentir, telle est la question. Finalement, je décide de lui dire la vérité :

- Non.

Très bien, une vérité un peu transformé, mais alors ?

- T'en es sûr, insiste-t-elle.

Elle me fixe d'un drôle d'oeil. Je détourne les yeux. Je ne peux pas lui mentir une deuxième fois. Cette fille, je la connais depuis seulement une semaine et je l'adore déjà…mais pas comme j'adore Harry.

- Oui, je finis par avouer.

Pavarti laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Hein ? Un soupir de soulagement ?

- Ouf ! souffle-t-elle. Sinon, tout partait à l'eau.

- Quoi ?

Je suis complètement désorienté là ! De quoi elle parle ?

- Rien, rien, bredouille-t-elle. C'est rien. C'est moi qui divague.

Elle plaque un sourire sur son visage. Je la regarde curieusement. Je m'apprête à reprendre la parole mais elle me coupe en m'annonçant :

- En faite, je craque pour Nicolas Kurh. Alors, tu vois, ça aurait été malsain que je t'invite au bal alors que je craque pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme tu craques toi-même pour Harry Potter, alors, tout va bien.

Je bois une grosse, mais alors là une très grosse, gorgée de la boisson que j'ai commandée pour digérer les quelques mots qu'elle vient de dire.

- Nicolas Kurh, le poufsouffle ? je lui demande après un moment.

- Oui.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les poufsouffles, mais tout de même, je trouve ça plutôt curieux.

- Quoi ? s'inquiète-t-elle en voyant mon drôle d'air.

- Rien, je la rassure. C'est juste que…un poufsouffle ?

- Oui, un poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elle commence à s'énerver. Je préfère donc changer de conversation.

- Sinon, tu comptes porter quoi au bal ? Il faut bien qu'on se mette d'accord sur nos vêtements pour qu'on soit tous les deux assortis.

Son sourire revient rapidement et elle s'approche de moi pour mieux me parler.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Ah ! J'ai passé une belle journée à Pré-au-lard. Je suis dans la salle commune avec Pansy, Théo, Vincent, Grégory et Théo. Draco et je ne sais où avec sa Granger. D'ailleurs, va falloir que j'aille lui présenter des excuses à celle-la.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore ? me demande Pansy.

- Rien, je réponds. Il m'a juste donné une punition pour demain à 13h.

- Quelle punition ? demande à son tour Théo.

Je hausse les épaules :

- J'en sais rien, il ne me l'a pas dit. Et franchement, j'ai pas trop envie de le savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

A ce moment, la cloche sonne. Je me lève sans répondre à la question de Théo et m'en vais vers la Grande Salle pour mon manger mon dîner. Je suis vite suivi par mes amis. Nous nous retrouvons bien vite assis à notre table avec tous les autres (et Draco qui vient juste d'arriver). Tout le monde est prêt à manger. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il manque une chose : la nourriture. Les tables devant nous sont vides. Y a rien dessus. Même pas un petit verre d'eau. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore se lève.

- Mes chers élèves, annonce-t-il, compte tenu de votre comportement inacceptable d'hier soir, nous avons décidé, moi ainsi que vos professeurs de vous punir. Vous avez très bien entendu. Nous allons vous punir. Je sais d'ailleurs que la plupart d'entre vous pensaient qu'ils allaient s'en sortir sans aucune punition, mais non ! Vous allez tous être punis! Je vous le dis bien, punis! Oui, vous allez être punis! Sévèrement punis même! Atrocement puni! Méchamment…

- Albus, l'interrompt le Pr. MacGonagal. Ça y est, je crois qu'ils ont compris. Je pense que maintenant ils voudraient savoir qu'elle est leur punition.

Dumbledore se tait et nous regarde avant de continuer:

- Hum…Oui…Alors, votre punition sera qu'on ne vous donnera plus de nourriture.

Des exclamations outrées et épouvantées jaillissent des quatre coins de la Grande Salle.

- Du calme! cria Dumbledore, stoppant ainsi tout bruit. Je plaisantais. Votre punition sera en fait de faire un régime. Oui. A présent, vous ne mangerez plus que des fruits, des légumes et des yaourts sans matière grasse extrêmement acides.

Des regards médusés convergent sur le directeur. Mais il est complètement fou!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rajoute-t-il. On vous servira de temps en temps des frites, des pizzas et des hamburgers, le tout sans matière grasse.

Cette fois-ci, se sont des exclamations soulagées qui jaillissent des quatre coins de la Grande Salle.

- Mais, ça n'existe pas, lance soudainement un élève.

- Justement, ça n'existe pas! s'extase Dumbledore.

Et il part dans un grand fou rire digne de celui d'un mage noir. Il finit par s'étouffer à force de rigoler et part dans une grande toux (que voulez, c'est la vieillesse).

- Bon, fait-il légèrement calmé. Bonne appétit.

Et de la nourriture apparaît devant nous. Je regarde les plats présents à ma table: petits pois, carottes, concombres, courgettes, tomates, bananes, mangues, oranges, citrons, et plein d'autres trucs. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal ce régime. Je commence à servir quand des chouettes apparaissent et nous déposent le journal. Mon cerveau fait immédiatement tilt : journal égal Ragoteur et Ragoteur contient article de Mr. Ragot. Je me saisis nerveusement d'un exemplaire et le parcours jusqu'à tomber sur ce que je veux lire.

* * *

_I__l les faut tous pour Zabini,_

_Même en ayant une cavalière pour le bal, Pavarti Patil, cela n'empêche à Blaise Zabini de courir après d'autres personnes. En effet, hier soir, il a été vu en train de partager un moment bien plus qu'amical avec son cher ami Théodore Nott (voir photo n°1). Plus tard, Zabini provoque volontairement une bataille de nourriture. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez «Comment ça, volontairement?». C'est simple, Zabini l'a fait exprès pour pouvoir, lors de sa punition, se rapprocher de Flora Stanich et Sharley Sharless (voir photo n°2), deux serdaigles amies de la plus célèbre pleureuse de Poudlard, je veux bien sûr parler de Cho Chang (voir photo n°3). Mais tout ce bon monde ne suffit plus à Blaise Zabini qui préfère maintenant s'attaquer à des proies plus âgées que lui. En effet, Zabini a été vu en compagnie de Nick Therson. Celui-ci, ayant des sentiments non partagés envers Steven Welis, doit vraiment être en manque d'amour pour se laisser aller aussi facilement dans les bras de Zabini. Tous deux ont partagé un moment très intime au bord du lac (voir photo n°4). Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ?_

_Après tout ça, Zabini est parti rejoindre Pavarti Patil dans un café pour passer un petit moment en amoureux avec elle. Ne fait-il pas un excellent hypocrite ainsi qu'un merveilleux comédien ?_

_Mr. Ragot._

* * *

Je déchire ce ramassis de conneries. Je suis hyper en colère et je sens des regards moqueurs sur moi. Une main apaisante se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Milli. 

- Merci, je lui souffle.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Nick qui plie calmement son journal, trop calmement même. Il se tourne vers moi et me mime des mots avec sa bouche. De simples petits mots que je parviens parfaitement à comprendre:

- Je vais t'aider.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chap ?

Cya !


	7. Celui où tout le monde crie et hurle

**Je préfère ceux qui résistent !**

**Chap VII : **Celui où tout le monde crie et hurle

Je fixe Dumbledore depuis environ cinq minutes. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague ! J'ai dû mal entendre, là !

- Blaise, commence Dumbledore, je sais que tu dois être nerveux, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Alexandre sera avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets.

Je continue de le fixer. Ce type est fou ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas une sorte de farce de mauvais goût qu'on est en train de me faire. En plus, de quel droit il se permet de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer.

- Mais, je finis par dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Vous voulez m'envoyer là-bas ? Avec comme seule protection un gars que je ne connais même pas ? C'est pour vous venger ? A cause du strip-poker et tout le reste ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je trouve que c'est légèrement, voire énormément, exagéré !

- Bien sûr que non, dément-il en se trémoussant de manière mal à l'aise sur son siège. Ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec le fait que je joue au …à un jeu de carte assez spécial.

Soudainement, il plisse ses yeux et se penche plus sur son bureau :

- D'ailleurs, comme as-tu su pour…_ça_ ?

Un toquement à la porte retentit à ce moment précis. Ouf ! Sauvé par le toque ! La porte s'ouvre sur Alexandre qui n'a même pas attendu que Dumbledore lui donne la permission d'entrer.

- Alexandre ! s'exclame celui-ci. On attendait que toi. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Dumbledore se lève et m'invite à le suivre. Il m'entraîne vers le parc (tiens, je vais souvent dans le parc ces temps-ci !). On continue de marcher et on s'arrête à la périphérie de la Forêt Interdite. Dumbledore se tourne vers Alexandre :

- Bien, c'est ici que nous nous quittons. Je vous retrouve ici à 18h, pour l'heure du dîner. J'imagine qu'à cette heure ci, le travaille sera terminé depuis longtemps.

Alexandre hoche la tête et il m'emmène dans la forêt, sous l'œil vigilant de Dumbledore.

On marche depuis environ dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'on s'enfonce encore un peu plus dans la Forêt Interdite. Je vous jure, si jamais je parviens à sortir vivant de cet enfer, je demande à être transféré dans une autre école ! Poudlard est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi.

- On est arrivé, m'annonce Alexandre en s'arrêtant.

Je regarde autour de moi. On est dans une partie plus sombre de la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres sont plus longs, ce qui empêche la lumière, déjà très faible, de nous atteindre. Par terre, se trouvent des plantes avec les plus belles fleurs que je n'ai jamais vu. Leurs couleurs vives et rayonnantes donnent à cet endroit un peu de chaleur. Je détourne mes yeux de cette magnifique vue pour me concentrer sur ce que je suis venu faire ici, c'est-à-dire, cueillir des _monsrtaïs soffracis_. D'après les dires de Dumbledore, ce sont des sortes de baies de couleur mauve myrtille qui poussent sur des arbustes au feuillage rouge feu appelés _suplium_. J'en aperçois un à ma droite et me dirige vers lui, après qu'Alexandre m'ait tendu un sac, pour y déposer les _monstraïs soffracis_. Je commence à en cueillir. De temps en temps (bon, très bien, toutes les secondes) je me retourne pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de créatures hideuses tapies dans un buisson. Je me rappelle encore parfaitement bien de ce que Draco m'avait raconté à propos de sa punition en première année. Rien qu'en y repensant, ça me donne froid dans le dos.

- Calme-toi un peu, me lance Alexandre avec un petit sourire. Y a pas un monstre ici, rien ne peut t'arriver.

Je ne dis rien. Je continue de cueillir les baies. Au bout de cinq minutes, je me retourne et lui demande :

- Mais t'es qui toi, au fait ?

- Moi, je suis Alexandre, répond-t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant.

Mais il me prend vraiment pour un con ! Je le dévisage avec une certaine animosité dans les yeux, me détourne de lui et décide l'ignorer.

- Hé ! Tu boudes ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien.

- Vraiment ! Vous les sorciers, vous vous énervez pour un rien ! C'est pathétique !

Je le regarde quelques secondes, énervé. Mais il se prend pour qui celui-la !

- Parce que toi, tu n'es pas un sorcier, peu être ! je lance.

- Ah ! Enfin tu parles ! sexclame-t-il en souriant. Et pour ta réponse, non, je ne suis pas un sorcier.

Je lui lance un regard interloqué.

- T'es quoi alors ? Un cracmol ? Un moldu ?

Il secoue la tête :

- Non, aucun des trois.

Je m'arrête de cueillir les_ monstraïs soffracis_ et fais face à Alexandre.

- Alors, t'es quoi ? je redemande.

Il me sourit encore une fois (ah ! j'en ai vraiment assez de lui et de ses sourires !).

- Si je te le disais, tu me traiterais de fou et tu t'enfuirais le plus loin possible de moi. Maintenant, remets-toi au travail !

Il avait dit ces derniers sur un ton plus dur et je me remets très vite au boulot. Des minutes passent, puis des heures. Je suis fatigué. J'ai mal aux pieds à force de rester debout. J'ai mal aux mains à force d'arracher ses foutues baies. ET j'ai mal à la tête à force de penser que j'ai mal et que je suis fatigué.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais m'arrêter ? je demande subitement à Alexandre qui est tranquillement assis sur un morceau de bois à se la couler douce.

- Quand tu auras fini de remplir tout le sac.

- Mais il est énorme ! je m'exclame avec effroi. Ça va me prendre des heures !

- Justement, ricane-t-il.

Je jette un coup d'œil dégoûté au sac que je tiens à la main. Je n'en ai même pas rempli la moitié alors que ça fait au moins deux heures que je travaille. Tout d'un coup, les paroles de Dumbledore me reviennent en mémoire.

- C'est pas vrai ! je lance à Alexandre avec un sourire victorieux. Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous attendait à l'entrée de la forêt à 18h.

- De un, dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi, la forêt n'a pas d'entrée. De deux, Albus a dit qu'il _m_'attendait à 18h. Il n'a pas parlé de toi.

Je le regarde quelques instant, profondément choqué.

- Quoi ! je finis par dire. Tu serais capable de me laisser tout seul ici ?

- Que veux-tu ? Si tu traînes et que je commence à avoir faim, alors, là, oui, je serais tout à fait capable de te laisse ici. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Y aura toujours un ogre ou deux pour te tenir compagnie.

Je blêmis à l'entente de sa dernière réplique. Je me remets très, très vite au boulot pour terminer le plus rapidement possible. Lui, il se remet à sourire comme le crétin qu'il est. Je ne fais pas attention à lui et me concentre sur mon travail. Dire que la journée avait très bien commencé. Mr. Ragot n'avait pas écrit d'article sur moi. Le petit déjeuner n'était pas si mal (si l'on oublie le yaourt écœurant qu'on nous a servi aujourd'hui). Je m'étais amusé dans le parc avec Milli, baladé avec Pavarti qui n'avait pas arrêté de me parler de son Nicolas et avais enfin terminé tous mes devoirs. Ensuite est arrivé Dumbledore et sa punition. M'envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite ! J'ai vraiment envie de le momifier, ce vieux squelette !

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

J'ai enfin fini ! Houra ! Ça m'en aura pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par y arriver.

- On va pouvoir y aller, puisque tu as terminé, m'annonce Alexandre.

Il se lève et commence à marcher. Je le suis. Il fait presque nuit quand on finit par sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Dumbledore est là. Il jette un petit coup d'œil au sac que je tiens avant de prendre la parole :

- Bien. Je vois que tout s'est très bien passé. Mr. Zabini, vous pouvez rentrez pour dîner avec vos camarades.

Il me prend le sac des mains et lui et le gars-qui-n'est-ni-sorcier-ni-moldu-ni-cracmol s'en vont. Je finis moi aussi par partir et me dirige directement vers la Grande Salle parce que mine de rien, j'ai faim, moi. Je marche tranquillement quand je me fais percuter par quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Je tombe sur les fesses. Ça fait super mal ! Je vais commencer à enguirlander l'imbécile qui m'a foncé dessus quand je remarque que cet imbécile est en fait…

- Potter ?

- Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il.

J'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'attrape par le bras et me soulève pour me remettre sur mes pieds (c'est qu'il est balaise Harry !). J'époussette légèrement mon pantalon. Je me tourne ensuite vers Potter. Je ne dis rien. Il ne dit rien. Le silence, lui, a beaucoup de chose à raconter puisqu'il ne veut pas nous quitter. Je suis hyper mal à l'aise. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver face à Potter, surtout après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me mets à contempler le plafond. Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi gris, les plafonds. C'est fascinant.

- Alors, ça va ? me redemande Potter, me sortant de ma contemplation du plafond (très gris).

- Oui, oui, je vais très bien, je réponds avec une pointe d'hostilité.

- T'es sûr ? insiste-t-il. T'as pas l'air très bien ?

- Ouais, ben peut être que si t'étais pas là en train de polluer mon oxygène, j'irais très bien ! je réplique sauvagement. Connard !

Le dernier le mot, je l'ai marmonné à voix basse. Pourtant, je crois que Potter a dû m'entendre car il plisse dangereusement les yeux et me fixe intensément.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'insultes comme ça ? s'irrite-t-il.

- Tu le sais très bien, attardé mental !

- Oses encore une fois m'insulter ! me crie-t-il, le visage rouge de colère.

Je commence alors à l'insulter de tous les noms et, étant en manques d'insultes, je me mets à réciter toutes les injures prononcées pas le capitaine Haddock que j'ai lu dans _Les aventures de Tintin et Milou_ :

- Babouin, Cyrano à quatre pattes, bougre d'extrait de crétin des Alpes, apprenti dictateur à la noix, dynamiteur, ectoplasme à roulette, jus de réglisse, macchabée d'eau de vaisselle, moule à gaufres, naufrageur, ours mal léché, jus de poubelle, jet d'eau ambulant, loup-garou à la graisse de renoncule, faux jeton à la sauce tartare, marmotte mal réveillée, mérinos mal peigné, papou des Carpates, protozoaire, patagon de zoulous, souris neurasthénique, tchouk-tchouk nougat, urluberu, vieille baderne, zouave interplanétaire, bougre de crème d'emplâtre à la graisse de hérisson, bougre d'extrait de cornichon, chouette mal emplumée, diplodocus, enfonceur de porte ouverte, épouvantail, inca de carnaval, mitrailleur à bavette, gros-plein-de-soupe, garga…

Je suis coupé par des lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes. Je ne bouge pas pendant un moment. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je repousse violemment Potter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? je demande d'un air choqué.

Il me sourit et se rapproche de moi. Il m'agrippe par la taille et se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu me rends dingue Blaise. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix…. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je déglutis. Mais qu'est qu'il raconte ? Y a à peine deux jours, il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, et maintenant, il se colle carrément à moi. Je le regarde. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ses yeux. Ils ne sont plus vert émeraude, mais vert foncé. Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et la caresser. Je frissonne. Harry penche sa tête et caresse mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je le laisse introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Je le laisse m'embrasser. Je le laisse faire parce que moi aussi il me rend dingue. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix…. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui.

Harry me pousse délicatement vers le mur (ça me change des placages au mur). J'enroule mes bras autour de son coup alors que ses mains se baladent sur mon corps. Je garde les yeux fermés. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. Je veux que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Le baiser, notre baiser, n'est plus doux comme avant. Non, il est devenu sauvage, bestial. Mes mains se promènent dans ses cheveux. Ses mains se promènent sur mon dos. Harry me soulève et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés. Il m'agrippe par les fesses et abandonne ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou qu'il agresse à coup de baisers et de suçons. Je gémis. Je m'accroche d'avantage à lui. C'est si bon. Je veux que ça continue. Je murmure son prénom alors qu'il me suçote le cou. Il me colle un peu plus contre le mur. Je gémis encore. Je caresse sensuellement ses bras robustes. Il frissonne. Je souris. Ses mains se placent en dessous de mon t-shirt.

- Prenez une chambre ! nous interpelle une voix moqueuse.

J'ouvre les yeux et je voix que ce n'est que Flora, en compagnie de Sharley et de Chang (qui pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, s'est remises à pleurer. Cette fille, je vous jure…). Harry tourne la tête vers elles et se dégage de moi.

- Salut Flora ! Salut Sharley ! Salut Cho ! leur fait-il, le visage rouge. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais c'est que je dois y aller, moi.

Et il se casse. Il me laisse tout seul avec les deus autres et la fontaine. Pffff ! A quoi je m'attendais, hein ?

- Alors Blaise. Tout va bien pour toi à ce que je vois, me dis Flora avec un petit sourire coquin. T'as trop de chance ! J'aurais bien aimé être à ta place.

- Oui, moi aussi ! lance Sharley.

Je leur souris mais me fige quand Chang se met à me crier (entre deux sanglots) :

- Moi, je trouve que t'es qu'un salop ! Tu sors avec Pavarti Patil et tu fricotes avec Harry. T'es vraiment qu'une sale ordure. Finalement, Mr. Ragot avait raison à propos de toi. T'es qu'un pauvre mec.

Je la regarde longuement. Je tente de me calmer pour ne pas la frapper.

- Premièrement, vieille perruche bavarde (encore une fois merci au capitaine Haddock et à ses insultes), je ne sors pas avec Pavarti, je l'accompagne juste pour le bal. Deuxièmement, si je suis un pauvre mec, demande-toi ce que tu es, toi ! Et troisièmement, vide un peu ton réservoir de larmes parce que là, j'en ai vraiment assez de te voir pleurnicher à tout bout de champ !

Après ça, je m'en vais. Vous vous souvenez de quand je vous ai dit que Chang pouvait être sympa ? Oubliez ça ! Cette fille, c'est la pire peste que j'ai jamais vue ! J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Je suis surpris de voir que Nick y est toujours malgré l'heure tardive. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pratiquement plus personne dans la pièce. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

- Te voilà enfin ! me lance-t-il. Je t'ai attendu pendant plus d'une heure ! Mais maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir parler du OMR.

- Du OMR ? je demande.

- Oui, c'est pour désigner Opération M. Ragot.

- Ah !... Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, répond-t-il en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

Il me tend le parchemin et je commence à le lire.

- Mais ce ne sont que des noms, je remarque.

- Oui, ce sont les noms des élèves de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année. C'est aussi la liste de tous les suspects potentiels.

J'écarquille les yeux :

- Mais ta liste comporte environ une centaine de personne !

- Cent trente-deux.

- Quoi ? je demande, embrouillé.

- Ma liste comporte cent trente-deux personnes.

- Quoi ! je m'exclame, horrifié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rajoute Nick d'une voix calme, en moins d'une semaine, je te promets que j'aurais réduis de cents personnes cette liste.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Dis-moi.

- C'est simple : en menant l'enquête. Je ferais le profil de Mr. Ragot et je rayerais le nom des personnes qui ne correspondront pas à ce profil.

Je commence à sourire en entendant ses dernières paroles.

- C'est marrant, tu raisonnes comme ces mecs à la télé, je dis, toujours souriant.

- Hein ? fait-il en levant un sourcil.

- Laisse tomber.

Il continue de me regarder alors j'ajoute :

- C'était un compliment.

- Oh ! lance-t-il.

Il se met lui aussi à sourire. Je me sers un peu de nourriture et commence à manger.

- Je vais y aller, moi, m'annonce Nick. Je te retrouve dans une semaine, dans la salle d'étude, pour te dire où j'en suis avec l'OMR.

J'hoche la tête mais comme il se lève, je lui pose une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques secondes :

- Pourquoi ta liste ne comporte que les élèves de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année ?

- Parce que les premières, les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années n'ont pas le droit de faire partie du journal. C'est Collin Crevey qui me l'a dit.

Sur ce, il part. Je termine de manger et m'apprête à m'en aller quand Ginny Weasley (l'autre jour, j'ai entendu Pansy l'appeler comme ça) s'assit devant moi. Elle pose ses coudes sur la table et me dévisage.

- Quoi ? je finis par lui demander.

C'est qu'elle m'agace à me regarder comme ça !

- T'es Blaise Zabini, non ? dit-elle en grignotant une carotte qui traînait dans un des plats devant elle.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Elle continue de grignoter sa carotte, qui maintenant est devenue toute petite, en me fixant.

- Sommes-nous en compétition, Zabini ? me demande-t-elle soudainement.

- Pardon ?

C'est confirmé. Les gryffondors sont tous fous !

- Sommes-nous en compétition ? répète-t-elle.

- Euh…En compétition pour quoi ?

- Pour Harry ! répond-t-elle comme si c'est la chose la évidente au monde. Sommes-nous en compétition pour Harry ?

Je la regarde sans rien dire. Cette nana est complètement à l'ouest !

- Parce que si nous le sommes, ajoute-t-elle devant mon silence, tu risques bien fort de le regretter.

Je fronce des sourcils :

- Tu me menaces ?

- Mais non, mais non, rétorque-t-elle en regardant ses ongles Je te conseille juste de ne pas piétiner mes plates-bandes, si non, des choses pas très cool risqueraient de t'arriver. Des choses comme, je sais pas moi, une pierre s'abattant sur toi ou un piton t'avalant tout cru.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Note pour plus tard : éviter le plus possible Ginny Weasley dans le futur, cette fille est totalement déjantée.

- Mais t'es malade !

- C'est marrant, mais c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Judith Gardener.

- Judith Gardener ? Celle qui s'est noyée dans le lac y a deux ans ? je demande, perplexe.

Weasley hoche la tête en me scrutant. Une idée vraiment déplaisant me vient à l'esprit.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui la noyée ! je m'exclame.

- Disons qu'elle aussi courrait après _mon_ Harry, répond-t-elle avec une lueur folle dans les yeux

Je la fixe avec des yeux plus ronds qu'avant.

- Alors, demande la cinglée, sommes-nous en compétition ?

- T'es vraiment anormale Weasley ! je lance en m'éloignant le plus possible d'elle. Sache que non, on n'est pas en compétition et que de toute façon, c'est à Harry de choisir. Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je vais m'en aller et te laisser à tes idées de massacre.

Après ça, je m'en vais très vite. Cette fille me fait hyper peur. Faut mieux que j'engage un garde du corps pour les années qu'il me reste à étudier à Poudlard. Je me demande si Gregory ou Vincent accepteraient de prendre ce job (pour les convaincre, je vais leur dire que je les payerais en nourriture).

Quand j'arrive dans ma salle commune, je me laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils. Je suis épuisé. Je suis pas près de ré-avoir une journée pareilles. C'est trop fatiguant pour moi.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

* * *

_Pour Blaise Zabini, _

_J'espère que tu trouves ton repas délicieux. Sache que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, alors mange bien. Sur ce, bonne appétit !_

_Mr. Ragot._

* * *

C'est confirmé. Les gryffondors et Mr. Ragot sont fous ! Je plie le journal que j'ai en main et me sers de la nourriture. Je me prends des fraises, des myrtilles, des groseilles et des framboises. J'adore les fruits rouges.

- Il est vraiment chiant ce régime, se plaint Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Moi, je le trouve pas si mal, je dis.

- Toi, tu trouves que tout et n'importe quoi n'est pas si mal. La preuve : t'as le béguin pour le Survivant.

J'ai pas le temps de répliquer à ça qu'un hiboux retardataire débarque dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se braquent sur lui. Le hiboux porte un colis qu'il lâche brusquement en plein centre de la salle. En s'écrasant, le paquet explose et une lumière blanche se propage dans toute la pièce. Je ne sais pas quand la lumière est partie parce que je ne vois rien. Je suis aveugle. J'entends plusieurs cris. Je bats l'air avec mes mains et je heurte sans le faire exprès quelqu'un à ma gauche.

- Pansy, c'est toi ? je demande puisque c'est elle qui est assise à gauche de moi.

Je n'ai pas de réponse. Je l'appelle de nouveau et encore une fois, je n'ai aucune réponse. Je commence à me demander si je ne l'aurais pas frappée tellement fort qu'elle serait tombée dans les pommes quand ma vue revient. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Pansy à quatre pattes à plusieurs mètres de moi. Elle est avec Ron (c'est bizarre de dire son nom, même de dire Hermione). Je me détourne d'eux et me tourne vers Draco :

- C'est fou ! je m'exclame. Pendant une minute, j'ai été aveugle !

- Moi aussi, dit Draco. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est arrivé à tout le monde. Regarde.

Il me pointe du doigt les autres élèves qui gesticulent sur leur siège. J'en entends même un dire que c'est une attaque de vous-savez-qui. Je roule des yeux. Vraiment, y a toujours des gens pour inventer n'importe quoi. Si réellement c'est vous-savez-qui qui a envoyé ce colis, ce serait une bombe, ou un autre truc de ce genre tout aussi mortel, qui aurait explosé, et pas un jet de lumière qui aveugle pendant une minute.

Pansy vient se rasseoir à côté de moi. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour retrouver Ron alors qu'elle n'y voyait rien.

- Je suis désolé pour le coup de tout à l'heure, je m'excuse.

- Quel coup ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, le coup que je t'ai donné pendant la minute d'aveuglement.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas…

- CALMEZ-VOUS ! hurle Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves arrêtent de gigoter et de bavarder.

- Bien, reprend Dumbledore, plus doucement cette fois. Le colis n'était apparemment qu'une petite blague pour nous faire peur. Il n'y a plus aucun danger. Vous pouvez continuer de manger. Bonne appétit !

Je recommence à manger. J'avale tous mes fruits en une bouchée et me lève. Il reste environ dix minutes avant la reprise des cours. Je regarde si mes amis ont fini de manger. Je soupire. Il n'y a pour l'instant que Théo à avoir terminé son repas. Je lance un petit coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors et essaie de repérer Harry (il m'ignore depuis hier soir). Je l'aperçois qui est en compagnie, encore et toujours, de Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci me regarde méchamment. Je détourne les yeux. Cette fille est tellement taré qu'elle pourrait trouvé un moyen de me tuer rien qu'en me regardant. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, pauvre Judith Gardener.

- Blaise, tu viens ? me demande Théo en se levant.

Je le regarde, puis je regarde Pansy et Draco qui, apparemment, ne sont pas prêts de finir.

- D'accord, je réponds.

Je me lève à mon tour et nous sortons. On marche silencieusement. On pourrait même entendre une fée voler. Je commence à repenser à ce qui s'est passé avec Harry, hier soir. Un petit sourire béat naît rapidement sur mon visage. Ah ! Si seulement toutes mes journées pouvaient être comme ça !

- Nott ! appelle quelqu'un derrière nous.

Je me retourne et vois que ce n'est que Finnigan. Il s'avance vers nous et s'arrête juste devant Théo (Théo qui commence à paniquer grave devant l'homme de sa vie).

- Oui, répond mon ami.

Le visage de Finnigan prend une belle couleur écarlate et il se met à bégayer :

- Je …Je voudrait te parler….Seul à seul…Théo.

Théo me jette un petit regard paniqué du genre "me laisse pas seul avec lui, pitié". Je lui souris et je dis :

- Mais bien sûr Finnigan, Théo serait _ravi_ de parler _seul à seul_ avec toi. N'est-ce pas Théo ?

Je pousse alors mon ami pour qu'il se rapproche de l'irlandais et j'ajoute en partant :

- Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Je m'éloigne d'eux rapidement. J'arrive devant la classe d'enchantement. C'est notre premier cours et devinez quoi ! Il est en commun avec Gryffondor. J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et je vois arriver Thomas. Il me salue et je le salue en retour. Je m'appuie contre le mur parce que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens légèrement mal tout d'un coup, comme si j'allais vomir.

- Tu vas bien ? me demande Thomas.

Je lui réponds que j'ai vais bien. Ce n'est même pas un mensonge puisque mon malaise est parti, comme il était venu, d'un coup. Thomas se rapproche de moi et me demande:

- Alors, t'iras regarder le match de quiditch la semaine prochaine ?

- Je sais pas, le quiditch c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Ah !

Il se tait. Je lui jette un petit regard en coin. Il se pince la lèvre et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il semble hésiter à dire quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Pavarti ? finit-il par demander.

Je le regarde quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?

Il se rapproche encore plus de moi.

- C'est juste que j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi, _Blaise_, dit-il avec sourire séducteur. Tu sais, rien que _toi et moi_. Mais si tu sors avec Pavarti, ce ne serait pas possible.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. C'est moi ou Thomas me fait des avances ?

- Alors, est-ce que tu sors avec Pavarti ? redemande-t-il.

Il continue de sourire (encore un à avoir attrapé la maladie d'Alexandre). Bon, comment lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé ? Je lui fais un petit sourire et me lance :

- Ecoute…_Dean_…Que je sorte ou que je ne sorte pas avec Pavarti, je ne suis pas intéressé. T'es mignon, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Mais qui à parler de sortir ? Après tout…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et place ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être ensemble pour le _faire_, ajoute-t-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Je reste cloué sur place. Non mais quel pervers ! Je le dévisage. Je m'apprête à dire à Thomas de dégager le plancher quand il est brusquement expulsé à plusieurs mètres. J'écarquille les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je regarde Thomas qui se masse le dos et, non loin de là, Potter. Celui-ci fixe Thomas avec colère.

- Tu foutais quoi avec lui ? me hurle Potter à la figure.

- Je discutais, pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! je réponds.

- Pas la peine de te hurler dessus ? PAS LA PEINE DE TE HURLER DESSUS ? JE TE SIGNALE QUE JE VIENS DE TE TROUVE AVEC CE CRETIN DANS UNE POSITION QUI NE ME PLAÎT PAS DU TOUT !

- MAIS POURQUOI TU T'ENERVES COMME ÇA ? ET J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUI TE PLAÎT OU NON !

Potter respire et inspire bruyamment. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Thomas qui s'éloigne de nous en courant. Potter me prend soudainement (je sais ce à quoi vous pensez, bandes d'obsédés !) par le bras et m'entraîne dans une salle inoccupée (je trouve qu'il y a bien trop de salles et de classes inoccupées dans ce château). Celle où je me trouve doit être un ancien bureau. Elle est équipée d'un secrétaire et d'une chaise de bureau. En face, il y a un divan bleu pâle et plus loin se trouve une grande table où sont posés (à mon plus grand embarrassement), un paquet de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Je rougis et détourne le regard de ses objets. Je tourne le regard vers Potter qui me regarde avec fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Dean ? me demande-t-il.

- Mais rien ! Merde, quoi ! T'es vraiment chiant des fois ! je crie, très énervé.

- Rien ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Tu m'énerves trop ! Je me casse !

Je pousse Potter et me dirige vers la porte pour sortir. Là, je me fige. Je vois bien une porte, mais le problème, c'est que la poignée a disparu.

- Où t'as mis la poignée ? je demande à Potter.

- Quoi ?

Il s'avance vers moi et contemple la porte.

- Alors ? j'insiste.

Il hausse des épaules et sort sa baguette. Il lance un sort sur la porte et … et rien. Rien ne se passe. Potter fronce des sourcils et lance un autre sort. Toujours rien.

- Merde, jure-t-il. La magie ne fonctionne pas.

- Quoi ! Ça veut dire qu'on va pas pouvoir sortir d'ici !

Il hoche la tête et part s'installer sur la chaise de bureau. Il est plutôt calme alors que moi, je commence à paniquer. Je me précipite sur la porte et frappe dessus de toutes mes forces. Voyant que mes coups de pieds dans la porte ne servent à rien, je m'attaque à la fenêtre. Mes efforts ne servent à rien et je finis par m'arrêter, à bout de souffle.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi calme, toi ? je demande à Potter.

Il hausse les épaules. Je commence à m'énerver :

- Tu sais plus parler ou quoi ?!

Il hausse encore des épaules. Je grince des dents et vais lui dire mes quatre vérités mais je me retiens quand même et le dévisage. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Potter est dans les parages, il doit m'arriver quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Potter en remarquant que je le regarde avec insistance.

Je ne réponds rien et continue de le fixer.

- Quoi ? redemande-t-il.

Je le regarde longuement avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi ?

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

C'est marrant, on répond à nos questions par des questions.

- Pourquoi c'est si compliqué entre nous ?

Il baisse la tête et regarde ses pieds.

- C'est moi qui est compliqué, pas nous, dit-il, toujours en ayant la tête baissée. Je…Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, Blaise. Je suis dangereux.

Je roule des yeux. Vraiment, quel bébé !

- Oui, je sais, je dis. C'est à cause de Voldemort et tout et tout.

Il relève brusquement la tête et me regarde :

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec lui, cette fois. C'est moi. Je ne suis pas…humain.

Je roule encore des yeux.

- Je le sais que t'es pas humain, Potter.

- Tu le sais ?

- Bien sûr ! Aucun humain ne serait capable de me faire pleurer autant en une semaine.

Je le regarde froidement. Il détourne les yeux.

- C'est pas de ça dont je parlais, souffle-t-il doucement.

- Arrête un peu Potter ! je m'énerve. C'est pas la peine d'inventer des histoires pour ne pas sortir avec moi ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, t'as que le dire !

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses _c'est moi qui est compliqué, pas toi_ et _je suis pas humain_. Franchement, il n'a pas besoin de me mentir ! Qu'il me dise la vérité, je survivrai au choc !

- Quoi ! s'écrie Potter. Mais je ne te mens pas !

- A d'autres, Potter ! Le pire, c'est que tu me roules des pelles dans les couloirs, alors que tu ne m'aimes pas, pour ensuite m'ignorer !

- Mais c'est faux ! Je dis la vérité !

- La ferme ! je crie.

- Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant !

- Non ! Je t'écouterai pas !

Pour appuyer mes dires, je me bouche les oreilles avec mes mains (je sais, elle est vraiment adulte cette réaction).

- Mais merde ! hurle Potter. Arrête de faire le gamin et écoute moi !

Il a l'air furax mais je m'en fiche. Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

- LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA ! je chantonne en criant plus fort que Potter pour couvrir sa voix.

Je continue de chanter à tue tête en fermant les yeux. Je me sens brusquement bousculé et plaqué contre un mur (_Le plaquage au mur 2, Le retour_ maintenant dans les salles !). J'ouvre les yeux. Potter est tout rouge. Il me regarde avec colère et me tient coincer entre le mur et lui. J'essaie de me dégager, mais il est trop fort.

- Lâche moi ! je crie, toujours en me débattant.

Potter secoue la tête en faisant un rictus. J'arrête de me débattre et le regarde, moi aussi. Ses yeux sont encore vert foncé, avec un vert plus sombre qui lui entoure l'iris. Je reste là à contempler ses yeux. Ce regard m'excite. Son regard m'excite. Je penche ma tête et l'embrasse. Je suis estomaqué par ma propre audace. Je commence à me reculer, pensant que Potter n'apprécie pas le baiser parce qu'il ne répond pas. Mais une de ses mains se place derrière ma nuque, m'empêchant de bouger la tête. Il approfondit alors le baiser en faisant pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis. Harry embrasse beaucoup trop bien pour ma santé mentale. Je gémis encore plus fort quand il place une jambe entre les miennes.

D'ailleurs, je dois déjà être fou parce que je lui retire sa robe de sorcier. Je fais alors glisser mes mains dans son dos, sous sa chemise, sans rompre le baiser. Chacune de mes caresses le fait frémir. Je l'entends, je le sens. Et ses frémissements m'excitent de plus en plus. Je veux plus que de simples baisers. Je fais descendre mes mains doucement, tout doucement vers ses fesses. Je les retire ensuite et lui défais sa cravate. Ensuite, je déboutonne sa chemise qui finit par rejoindre la cravate. Je caresse cette peau dénudée qui s'offre à moi. Harry frémit encore et laisse échapper un gémissement rauque. J'abandonne ses lèvres et m'attaque à sa clavicule. J'y dépose plein de baisers tandis que mes mains se baladent sur son ventre. Elles descendent pour venir frôler la virilité, déjà tendue, d'Harry à travers les tissus de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Un râle de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il frotte sa jambe contre mon sexe et j'étouffe un gémissement en plongeant ma tête dans son cou. Je lève mes yeux vers son visage. Il a les yeux fermés et il se pince les lèvres. Je le regarde longuement, arrêtant mes gestes, mes caresses, mes baisers. Harry rouvre les yeux. Je lui fais un petit sourire coquin et me dégage de lui. Il me regarde avec incompréhension alors que je m'éloigne de lui.

- Blaise, pourquoi tu…, commence-t-il.

Il se tait en voyant ma robe de sorcier tomber à terre, très vite suivie de ma cravate. Puis de ma chemise. Et enfin, mon pantalon. Il me fixe avec un feu ardent dans ses yeux sombres. Un feu ardent appelé désir. Je souris encore plus et je m'éloigne de lui à reculons, en le regardant dans les yeux. Je finis par heurter la table et m'y assois. J'écarte mes jambes.

- Viens, je souffle à Harry.

Un sourire carnassier naît sur son visage et il s'avance vers moi à grands pas. Il se place entre mes jambes et les caresses du bout des doigts, me donnant des frissons. Je le rapproche de moi en l'agrippant par les hanches et m'empare de ses lèvres. Je n'arrête pas de gémir. Ses mains se baladent partout sur mon corps, s'attardant surtout sur mes fesses. Son baiser est sauvage, violent, brutal, excitant. Je défais la ceinture de son pantalon et le fais descendre le long de ses jambes. Je le pousse un peu pour descendre de la table. Je m'agenouille à ses pieds tout en lui enlevant son boxer qui rejoint son pantalon et sa ceinture. Je me retrouve face à sa verge bien gonflée. Je la lèche de tout son long. Il lance des gémissements, pas de douleurs, mais de plaisir. J'engloutis son sexe dans ma bouche et commence des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il appuie sur mes épaules pour me donner la cadence. Au bout d'un moment, Harry m'arrête et me soulève avec la seule force de ses bras. Il m'embrasse avec voracité en me retirant mon sous-vêtement. Je gémis alors que ses mains passent de mes fesses à mon membre tendu par le plaisir. Il retire sa main et me soulève tout en me collant contre le mur. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et lui, m'agrippe par les fesses. Pendant un instant, je me rappelle la scène d'hier soir. Je rougis un peu mais ces souvenirs disparaissent de mes pensées quand je sens un doigt s'immiscer en moi. Je me cambre un peu au début mais finis par me détendre. Un deuxième doigt entre en moi, suivi d'un troisième. Je gémis quand Harry les fait se mouvoir. Il les retire. Il m'embrasse le cou et caresse mes fesses. Je crie quand il me pénètre sans prévenir. Je hurle quand il commence à bouger en moi. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Au début, ça me fait mal, mais à force, ça devient bon.C'est bon. C'est très bon.

- Harry…Va…plus vite, je halète

Il accélère le rythme. Je vois des étoiles partout. Je place une main sur ma bouche pour ne laisser aucun son en sortir. Harry me l'enlève :

- Crie…ton…plaisir…Blaise.

Je ne crie pas. Je hurle ! Chaque coup de baston d'Harry m'envoie au paradis. Je me raccroche un peu plus à lui. Comment il fait pour me donner autant de plaisir ? Je pousse tellement de hurlements qu'en j'en ai mal à la gorge. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos sous le plaisir. J'en peux plus. Je finis par jouir. Après quatre derniers va-et-vient, Harry finit lui aussi par éjaculer en lançant un long râle de contentement. Je niche ma tête dans son cou. Ses halètements font frissonner mes oreilles. Je dépose un petit bisou sur son épaule. Le pauvre, il doit être fatigué. Je me demande bien comment il a fait, et comment il fait, pour me supporter pendant et après l'acte. Au bout d'un moment, il se décolle de moi. Je déroule mes jambes et pose pied à terre. Il s'éloigne de moi et part s'allonger sur le divan. Je le regarde alors que lui fait comme si je ne suis pas là. Je sens de la tristesse venir briller dans mes yeux. Je respire un grand coup. Je ne vais pas pleurer. C'est pas parce que celui que j'aime ne m'aime pas, qu'il couche avec moi puis m'ignore, qu'il faut que je pleure. Si ça se trouve, il regrette ce qui vient de se passer. Malgré moi, de petites perles d'eau finissent par tomber le long de mes joues.

- Merde, Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demande Harry, paniqué, en relevant ses coudes pour mieux me voir.

Voyant que je ne réponds et pas et que je continue de pleurer, il se met en position assise.

- Viens, me dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande :

- Tu ne regrettes rien ?

C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

- Regretter quoi ? Allez, viens.

Je marche timidement vers lui et m'assois sur ses genoux. Il m'entoure de ses bras (vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point ils sont puissants, ses bras) et me serre tout contre lui. Il me caresse le dos pour m'apaiser et mes larmes finissent par sécher. Mes bras sont repliés entre son torse et le mien tandis que ma tête est de nouveau nichée dans son cou.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? me demande Harry après avoir remarquer que j'avais cesser de pleurer.

Ah ! La, la ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai pleuré à cause de lui. A force, je vais finir par aller rejoindre Nicolas Kurh chez les pouffsouffles. C'est Pavarti qui va être jalouse, je le sens.

- J'ai juste cru que t'allais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et m'ignorer…comme hier.

Il garde le silence face à ma réponse. Je commence à penser qu'il va m'expulser de ses genoux quand je sens son étreinte se raffermir.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. C'est juste que dehors, je suis trop occupé à sauver des gens et surtout à me sauver moi-même. Je ne peux pas en plus devoir te sauver.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, choqué :

- Parce que je fais pas partie des "gens", moi !

- Non, non ! se précipite-t-il de dire. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Toi tu es…

Il sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue.

- Toi tu es Blaise, reprend-t-il en me donnant un petit bisou sur le nez.

Je souris moi aussi et re-niche ma tête dans son cou. Je suis heureux comme ça, même si je sais que quand on sortira d'ici, je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était. J'essaie de profiter de l'instant présent. D'ailleurs, y a un truc que j'aimerai éclaircir :

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais dangereux et pas humain ?

Il prend du temps à répondre. Je lui donne un petit bisou dans le cou pour lui donner du courage.

- Je suis un hanimal, finit-il par répondre.

- Un animal ?

- Non, pas un animal, mais un hanimal. _Ha_nimal.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, déconcerté :

- Quelle est la différence entre un _a_nimal et _ha_nimal ? je demande.

- Animal c'est avec un –a et animal avec un –ha.

- Oh !

Je replonge ma tête dans son cou.

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es dangereux ? je demande. Parce que tu as un _h_ de plus que animal ?

- C'est compliqué, répond-t-il en baillant. Et je suis trop crevé pour te répondre.

Il s'allonge sur le divan et m'entraînant avec lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse alors que ses bras viennent entourer ma taille. J'écoute avec attention les battements de son cœur (si jamais il fait une crise cardiaque, je le saurais tout de suite).

- Si tu veux plus d'infos sur les hanimals, t'as qu'à lire des bouquins à la bibliothèque, ajout-t-il. Y a plein d'infos sur eux…moi.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Je m'en fiche un peu qu'il soit un hanimal ou pas, du moment qu'il est Harry, ça me va tout à fait.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormi. Au bout d'un moment, je commence à frissonner de froid. Je lève la tête vers Harry. Il dort. Je le contemple pendant quelques secondes. Ce qu'il est beau. Je me lève doucement. Je m'étire un peu (c'est qu'il est pas hyper confortable ce divan ; heureusement qu'il y a Harry, lui, il est très confortable). Je ramasse mes habits et m'apprête à les enfiler quand la voix d'Harry me fait sursauter :

- Tu sais que t'as de belles fesses ?

Je me retourne et lui fais le plus beau de mes sourires :

- Je sais.

Je me détourne de lui, lui laissant une superbe vue sur mon fessier, et commence à enfiler mon boxer. Une main m'arrête à mi-parcourt alors qu'un torse se colle à mon dos. Je gémis alors qu'une autre main se met à caresser mon bas-ventre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande entre deux gémissements.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

En effet, je sens quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses. Sa main descend alors vers ma verge et il l'a saisi d'un coup. Je lance un petit hoquet de surprise. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps avant que la main et le membre tendu d'Harry contre mon postérieur ne me donne une érection, à moi aussi. Je le laisse donc continuer ses va-et-vient sur mon entrejambe et me colle un peu plus contre son torse. Au bout d'un moment, il arrête tout mouvement et me pousse contre la table. Il s'apprête à venir en moi mais je l'arrête au dernier moment. Il grogne. Mais vraiment, grogne. Comme un tigre à qui on aurait volé son morceau de viande.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il sur un ton frustré.

- C'est juste que je préfère être face à toi quand tu…tu…

Je deviens tout rouge? J'arrive pas à le dire, le mot. C'est débile, je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Quand je te prends ? demande Harry.

- Oui, je réponds d'une petite voix.

Harry me retourne brusquement face à lui. Me soulève et me dépose sur la table. Il me pousse un peu pour monter lui aussi et se rapproche de moi. Il m'écarte les jambes violemment et me pénètre sauvagement. La douleur de la brutale pénétration disparaît pour faire place euphorie totale. Harry est toujours aussi violent, mais c'est cette violence qui me fait monter au septième ciel. Je vois encore plus d'étoile qu'avant. Mes mains se baladent sur le dos d'Harry au rythme de ses mouvements. Celui-ci se met à m'embrasser passionnément. Je me dis que je crois de plus en plus à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suis sûr qu'aucun humain ne serait capable de donner des coups de bites aussi rapides et bestiaux tout en embrassant ardemment quelqu'un (je précise par quelqu'un car j'ai déjà vu une personne embrasser de l'aire ; j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ça plutôt bizarre…). A chaque coup de rein d'Harry, j'hurle de plaisir. Je m'accroche à ses épaules comme si ma vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'elle en dépend. J'ai l'impression que si je le lâche, je deviendrais fou. Il est violent et sauvage, brutal et bestial. J'adore ça. C'est trop bon. Je ne pense pas être normal de ressentir autant de plaisir alors que quelqu'un est en train de me défoncer le cul. Mais pour l'instant, je me fiche serpentardement de ce que je pense. Pour l'instant, je me préoccupe de ce que je ressens.

Je finis par jouir en même temps qu'Harry. J'ai la tête qui tourne alors qu'un sourire comblé illumine mon visage. Harry se retire de moi et pose sa tête contre mon épaule en respirant bruyamment. Je soupire, pour la deuxième fois, d'extase. Je suis dans un autre monde. Et ce monde s'appelle Béatitude. Harry me donne un petit bisou sur la bouche avant de se lever. Il cherche sa baguette qui gît quelque part parterre. Il l'attrape et se lance un sort de nettoyage avant de me lancer le même sort. Voilà, je suis tout propre maintenant. Je me relève et m'assois sur la table. D'ailleurs, c'est fou, non ? Même avec notre poids et nos mouvements, elle ne s'est pas cassée. Je passe mon regard dans toute la pièce et m'attarde sur Harry. Je le regarde plus attentivement. Il n'a pas encore enfilé ses vêtements qu'il ramasse un à un. Il a un superbe corps. Un véritable corps de dieu grecque (je pense que les grecs étaient légèrement pervers et obsédés du cul pour imaginer des dieux aux formes si généreuses……oh, mon dieu ! je commence à devenir vulgaire !). Je continue d'admirer Harry, l'unique dieu qui puisse exister dans le monde Béatitude.

- Je dois vraiment être un sacré bon coup pour que tu me regardes comme ça ! me lance-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je sais pas, je réponds. C'est que je n'ai pas de véritables éléments de comparaison pour ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il ouvre soudainement les yeux en grand.

- T'étais vierge ?

- Ouais, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu m'as laissé te défoncer le cul ! crie-t-il. Mais tu dois avoir super mal !

- Non, ça va. J'ai pas mal. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un dragon non plus.

Je mens un peu, quand même. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puis que je ne ressens qu'une légère, tellement légère d'ailleurs qu'on ne la sens même plus, sensation de brûlure. Harry me regarde, sceptique. Il ouvre la bouche pour continuer dans son argumentation. Je descends en vitesse de la table.

- Je vais m'habiller, je commence à avoir froid, je dis pour ne pas qu'il parle.

Je prends le tas de vêtements que j'ai abandonné quand Harry m'a sauté dessus. Je commence à me vêtir quand j'entends une voix derrière la porte (sans poignée) :

- Harry ? Blaise ? Vous êtes là ?

Harry se précipite vers la porte et crie :

- Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répond la voix.

- Merlin soit loué ! Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici ?

- Oui, je crois…Attends dix minutes, y a pas de poignée à la porte !

- Je le sais, ça ! C'est pour ça qu'on est resté coincé !

- O.K !...Attendez dix minutes ! répète-t-elle.

Je vois la porte trembler. Je me rends compte soudainement que je suis à moitié nu et qu'Hermione (vraiment bizarre à dire) a dit qu'elle ouvrirait la porte dans dix minutes. Je me dépêche de me rhabiller. En trois minutes, je suis prêt. Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci essaie tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate. Je roule des yeux et m'avance vers lui. Je m'occupe rapidement de sa cravate. Il me souffle un petit merci avant de s'éloigner de moi et de partir s'asseoir sur la chaise. Je le regarde faire et je pars m'asseoir sur le divan. Il tourne ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Je souffle un grand coup avant de l'appeler :

- Harry ?

- Oui, répond-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre.

- Quand Hermione aura ouvert la porte, on fera comme si de rien n'était ?

Il ne répond pas. Je sais que ce silence est en faite oui. Mes yeux me picotent, mais pour une fois, les larmes ne tombent pas. J'ai fini par m'y faire. Mais il y a encore une question que je dois lui poser. Une question dont la réponse m'est capitale.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

Après m'être encouragé mentalement, je lance :

- Tu m'aimes ?

Là, il tourne la tête vers moi. Il me fixe longtemps. Ses yeux sont redevenus vert émeraude. J'attends la réponse avec anxiété. Et s'il dit non ? Je le regarde avec une petite touche d'espoir. Une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux une seconde, puis il ouvre la bouche pour parler :

- Je...

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, interrompant de ce fait Harry. J'enrage en silence alors que Dumbledore, suivi d'Hermione, Pansy, Draco et Ron, entrent dans la salle.

- Harry ! Blaise ! Vous n'avez rien ? nous demande avec inquiétude le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry lui répond que nous allons tous les deux très bien. Moi, je me tais et je fixe Harry. Celui-ci se lève et se précipite vers la sortie.

- Enfin ! s'exclame-t-il. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait jamais revoir la sortie.

Pansy et Draco m'enlacent en me disant qu'ils avaient eu super peur pour moi. Je les rassure en leur disant que tout va bien et que je n'ai aucune égratignure. Ils finissent par me laisser. Je regarde Dumbledore qui me regarde. Je souris un peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il sourit et se tourne ensuite vers Harry qui lui, regarde Dumbleodre bizarrement. Je ne me préoccupe pas trop d'eux et me dirige vers la sortie avec mes amis. Voyant qu'ils se sont arrêtés une fois en dehors de la salle à la porte sans poignée mais qui, j'en suis sûr, en avait au moins une (bah oui ! une porte a deux poignée, une devant et une derrière…à moins que le devant soit le derrière et le derrière soit le devant…mais non ! le derrière est bien le derrière et le devant est bien le devant ! …mais peut être que…Ah ! Ce que ça peut m'énerver ! J'ai vais finir par devenir toqué avec cette porte….pour celui qui n'a pas compris le jeu de mots, c'est pas grave) quand on y est entré avec Potter, je m'arrête aussi et les attends. Je me rends compte que eux, attendent leurs chéris (Hermione et Ron) et que leurs chéris attendent Potter, que Potter attend Dumbledore et que Dumbledore attend…rien. Dumbledore n'attend rien du tout. Il reste juste là à regarder Potter, qui le regarde toujours étrangement, en se marrant. Je souffle d'exaspération. J'ai envie de rentrer. J'ai faim ! Je suis épuisé ! Et je suis en colère !

- On peut y aller ! J'ai envie de rentrer ! je m'exclame, légèrement irrité.

- Mais bien sûr, Mr. Zabini (tiens, ce n'est plus Blaise. C'est déconcertant la façon qu'il a d'utiliser les prénom et les noms de familles des gens).

Pour accentuer ses dires, il commence à marcher et prend la direction des escaliers. Je le suis, ravi de pouvoir m'éloigner de cet endroit.

- Blaise ? m'appelle Potter au bout de trente secondes de marche.

- Quoi !

J'ai utilisé un ton plutôt froid. Potter me regarde, surpris de ma réaction.

- Je crois que tu as oublié ta baguette, me dit-il.

- Mais non, je démens en fouillant mes poches.

Le truc, c'est que je ne trouve pas ma baguette.

- Merde ! Va falloir que j'y retourne.

Je commence à marcher vers la pièce à la porte avec des poignées qui sont apparues dès que l'on est sorti.

- Attends ! Je t'accompagne ! me lance Potter.

- Non, ça va.

- Mais attends !

- Bordel de bouse de dragon ! je crie. Tu peux pas me griffer tranquille un instant et dégager tes écailles de là, Potter !

Hou ! Je sens que les nombreuses vacances que j'ai passées en compagnie du petit ami plus que louche de mon frère commencent à déteindre sur moi !

Harry s'immobilise à ma réplique. Les autres écarquillent leurs yeux.

- Mr. Zabini ! s'exclame Dumbledore. Surveillez votre langage ! Moins cinq points à Serpentard !

Pansy et Draco se mettent à râler. Je hausse les épaules, indifférent à ma perte de points et reprends ma marche en direction de la salle à la porte avec les poignés qui sont réapparues par miracle (je dirais plutôt par magie, mais bon). Quand j'arrive à destination, je cherche partout ma baguette. Je commence sérieusement désespéré, là. Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?

- Blaise ?

Je me retourne en sursautant.

- Potter ! je m'exclame. Mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi !

Il ne réplique pas et me regarde intensément. Au bout d'un moment, il sort de sa poche un objet en bois.

- Ma baguette ! je m'écrie. Tu l'avais depuis le début ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je lui arrache ma baguette des mains et je commence à lorgner sur lui méchamment.

- Fallait qu'on discute, dit-il en avançant vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je souffle. Je suis fatigué, Potter.

- Harry.

- Hein ?

- Harry, appelle-moi Harry.

Je le regarde plusieurs secondes en clignant des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Potter_ ?

Il me lance un drôle de regard pendant quelques secondes avant de me demander :

- Pourquoi est-tu si distant ?

J'hausse les épaules :

- Je fais juste ce que tu m'as dit de faire. Je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi froid avec moi. On peut être ami.

Je ris d'un rire noir. Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne peux pas ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je t'aime trop pour ça, _Harry_ ?

- Mais je ne peux pas être ton ami ! je crie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je ne t'aime pas bien !

Je le vois qui fronce des sourcils en entendant ma réplique, mais je ne me préoccupe pas de ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis ce jour où le premier article de Mr. Ragot est paru. Alors je ne le laisse pas parler, je ne le laisse pas m'interrompre. Non. Maintenant, c'est moi qui est droit à la parole, pas lui :

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Le jour où tu as pour la première fois lu un article sur moi, tu m'as carrément fais du rentre-dedans. Ensuite tu m'embrasses et tu me jettes ! Après tu me dis que tu m'aimes _bien_, que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que tu ne veux pas qu'on me fasse du mal ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me jettes ! _Encore_ une fois ! Et maintenant…Et maintenant, tu m'embrasses, tu me baises, tu me câlines et tu me baises ! Après quoi, tu me jettes ! Mais ne vois-tu pas Harry ? Ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi qui me fais du mal ? Ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi qui me fais souffrir ? Ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi qui me fais pleurer ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

J'essuie du revers de ma manche les larmes de rage qui coulent à présent abondamment sur mon visage.

- Je ne t'aime pas bien, je rajoute d'une voix tremblotante. Non, je ne t'aime pas bien. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie. Je t'aime passionnément.

Je m'arrête de parler trois secondes pour ré-essuyer mes larmes avant de continuer :

- Je t'aime aussi à en pleurer. Et surtout, je t'aime à en souffrir. Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu me fais ça !

Je m'écroule alors parterre. Des torrents d'eau coulent sur mes joues. Je les essuie de rage, mais elles continuent de se déverser sur mon visage. Je les essuie, encore et encore. Elles coulent, encore et encore.

Je sens soudainement les bras de Potter m'entourer. Je le repousse mais il me colle un peu plus à lui. Je commence à le frapper de mes petits poings en rageant contre lui :

- Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Vas-t'en !

Mais Potter ne bouge pas d'un pouce et endure chaque coup, pas si fort que ça vu ma force pitoyable, sans broncher. J'arrête alors de le frapper. Les larmes elles, ne s'arrêtent pas.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? je redemande d'une petite voix secouée de sanglots. Ça te plaît tant que ça de me voir souffrir. Tu me détestes à ce point là ?

Il raffermit son étreinte.

- Blaise, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- C'est trop tard, je parviens à articuler. De toute façon, tu ne m'aimes pas, alors dégage !

- C'est faux !

- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

Je recommence à lui donner de petits coups.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Tais-toi !

- Blaise, écoute-moi.

- Arrête !

Je me mets à crier et à lui donner des coups plus forts qu'avant. Je crie, je crie, je crie. Je l'entends qui me dis de l'écouter mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus.

- Blaise ! crie-t-il encore plus fort que moi.

Je lance une autre série de crie pour couvrir sa voix. Mes poings se fracassent sur ses épaules et son torse.

- JE T'AIME ! hurle-t-il.

J'arrête tout mouvement.

- Quoi ? je couine, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- Je t'aime, répète-t-il.

Je le regarde longuement avant de souffler :

- Ne mens pas.

- Jamais.

Je m'agrippe alors à lui et niche ma tête dans son cou. J'aime bien nicher ma tête dans son cou. Je ferme les yeux.

- Répète-le, je dis.

Il commence à me dire des _je t'aime_ dans l'oreille tout en caressant mon dos et mes cheveux. Les larmes se calment peu à peu. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour faire son apparition.

- Harry ! s'exclame-t-elle. Ça va ? J'ai entendu des cris et…Harry pourquoi tu…Tu as encore fais pleurer Blaise !

- Laisse-nous Hermione, lui dit Harry.

- Quoi ! Mais je…

- Casse-toi ! Tu vois pas que tu nous fais chier !

La gryffondore s'empourpre aux paroles d'Harry (de mon Harry ?) et s'écrie :

- Non, mais ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me parler sur ce ton ! Et puis, je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser une fois de plus seul avec Blaise ! T'as vu comment il réagit quand t'es avec lui !

Je sens Harry s'énerver et il se lève brusquement, me tenant toujours dans ses bras.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas partir, c'est nous qui partons ! lance-t-il.

Il m'entraîne ensuite avec lui et on sort de la pièce. Hermione se met à gesticuler et à piailler qu'elle va aller le dire à Dumbledore. Y a vraiment des fois où je me dis que Draco doit endurer un véritable calvaire avec elle.

- Ferme ton clapet Hermione ! crie Harry.

Mais celle-ci ne se tait pas et braille plus fort même. Excédé, Harry se détache de moi finit par la pousser dans la salle à la porte qui etcetera et etcetera, et lui ferme la porte au nez.

- Voilà ! s'exclame-t-il, fier de lui. Maintenant, elle ne nous embêtera plus pendant plusieurs heures.

Il se tourne alors vers moi et me prends par la main. Il m'entraîne à travers les couloirs et s'arrête devant un mur. Il me lâche la main et passe trois fois devant. Une porte apparaît alors comme par magie (m'enfin, c'est un peu normal puisqu'on est dans une école de magie). Harry l'ouvre et pénètre à l'intérieur, m'invitant à le suivre. J'entre à sa suite. La pièce est décorée et meublée de manière très simple avec un soupçon de luxe. Un grand lit qui fait face à un bureau taillé sur du bois très rare. Deux fauteuils trônent au fond de la pièce, juste devant une immense fenêtre. Une grande armoire est placée contre le mur, près du lit. Le tout est mis dans un ton clair, sauf le bureau, qui se contraste des autres meubles avec ses couleurs sombres. Mais le plus fascinant, c'est le fait que les couleurs claires donnent une sensation de froideur alors que les couleurs sombres sont chaleureuses.

- C'est ma chambre, m'annonce Harry. Enfin, celle de Godric Hallow. La chambre que j'ai chez ma tante et mon oncle n'est pas aussi grande…ni aussi bien meublée.

J'hoche la tête, admiratif. Je me retiens quand même de lui faire remarquer que par apport à ma chambre, la sienne paraît être un nid de souris. Je me retiens aussi de lui demander comment on pouvait se retrouver dans sa chambre alors qu'on est à Poudlard.

- T'as faim ? me demande-t-il.

J'hoche encore une fois la tête. Harry se dirige alors vers son bureau et tire sur un des tiroirs. Il en ressort des barres de chocolat.

- C'est du chocolat, dit-il. Ce sont des marques moldus, mais c'est hyper bon. Tu devrais goûter.

Il m'en tend deux. Ce sont des snickers. Je fais genre j'y connais rien en trucs moldus et je regarde d'un air complètement idiot le barre de chocolat. Je l'ouvre et en prend une bouchée.

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- Je te l'avais dit.

J'ai faim et j'engloutis les deux chocolats en une bouchée (o.k, en deux bouchées). Je jette les emballages dans la corbeille située à côté du bureau. Je regarde Harry. Il est encore occupé à manger. Je retire ma robe de sorcier et ma cravate et les dépose délicatement, pour faire le moins de plis possible, sur un des fauteuils. Harry lui, après avoir englouti son denier morceau de chocolat, jette sa robe et sa cravate au pied de son lit. Il se couche ensuite sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Je le regarde et je n'ose pas m'approcher.

- Ben alors, tu viens ? me demande Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

Je vais presque immédiatement m'allonger à côté de lui. Ma tête retrouve avec joie le cou d'Harry.

- Harry ? je demande en murmurant.

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes.

Il place ses deux bras autour de ma taille et me souffle :

- Je t'aime.

Je souris et ferme les yeux. Au bout de quinze minutes, je ne peux m'empêcher de reprendre la parole :

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Et comme la première fois, il me donne _la_ réponse que j'adore tant et que je ne me lasserais sans doute jamais d'entendre :

- Je t'aime.

Je souris de plus belle. Je regarde le ciel par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il fait beau dehors, tout comme dans mon cœur.

- Harry ? je le rappelle après vingt minutes.

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes.

Je l'entends rire et il me pose un petit bisou sur le front.

- Je t'aime, Blaise, je t'aime.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Voilà! J'ai enfin fini le chap 7. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais j'y suis arrivée. Harry a enfin dit je t'aime à Blaise ! C'est la fin de ma fic…Je plaisante! Y a encore plein de truc qu'il faut que je rajoute à l'histoire! Par contre, je trouve la fin de ce chapitre un peu trop à l'eau de rose. M'enfin, c'est normal pcq je l'ai écrite alors qu'il devait être minuit. Faut dire que mes neurones étaient en mode niaiserie totale. Mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je tiens à ajouter que c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, alors soyez sympas avec, svp!

Cya !


End file.
